Security Breach
by ricecooker2000
Summary: A new transfer student. Second Dance Central competition coming up. The rules are different this time. Glitch-centric
1. Intro: First Meeting

Disclaimer: Do not own Dance Central 2 or any of its characters.  
>Song: Audio Push "Teach Me How to Jerk"<p>

* * *

><p>[h1] Security Breach [h1]

[Code_Start]

He has been through this many times before.

Rounding the corner, the tougher, larger bullies from school. And he, the new freshmen, is walking straight towards them.

Like throwing fresh meat in front of hyenas.

The fourteen-year-old keeps his head down, his headphones on full blast, and tries his hardest to give off the air of minding of his own business. But with no such luck.

"Hey… lookit. A new kid," drawls the leader, a squat, stocky teen with un-matching baggy T-shirt and dirty jeans. "Let's see if he wants to play with us."

"Haha! Yeah! Let's play with him Mike!" Parrot his equally fashion-challenged sidekicks.

His mind freezes. Like a deer caught in headlights, the short Asian watches with sinking dread as the rowdy gang surrounds him. A rough hand shoves him down. He winces as his rear end makes contact with the hard cement. All of a sudden, his glasses are snatched from his face, and the world turns to blurry shapes.

He grits his teeth. Asking for the glasses back usually never works. And due to his small size, he cannot fight any of them off. His mind goes on overdrive, stimulating a couple of scenarios in his head before arriving at the same conclusion: he's utterly and completely screwed.

"Oh nice headphones… can I borrow 'em?" Mike laughs along with his cronies as he pulls on its cord. Glitch attempts a grab at it, but fails. Which spawns another round of laughter from the guys surrounding him.

"Check his backpack. Bet you there-oomph!"

Mike whips around. A girl, wearing a red and white warm-up suit stands over his now unconscious friend. She cracks her wrapped knuckles and says, "Who's next?"

"Well well… who do we have here? Does girlie wanna play too?" snarls the leader. He motions one of his cronies to go grab her.

She sidesteps the thug at the last minute. Grabs his arm, wrenches it behind his back, and uses her weight to push him down to the ground. With a quick chop to his neck, she puts him out. She turns just in time to block Mike's punch. She redirects his force downwards, and brings a knee against his face.

"Argh!" Mike stumbles back, his hand going to cover his bloody nose.

The girl stands in the same spot, unmoving but with a boxer's stance. "You down for some more? Come and get it!"

The bully looks at her with shock and fear. Spitting blood and curses, he turns and runs off, leaving his unconscious friends where they lie.

The girl turns towards the boy on the ground. She stops a few inches away, and offers a hand. "Are you okay?" Her voice is low and husky, with a hint of spontaneity. It is not exactly feminine, but it's a sound he knows he can pick out of a crowd.

The teenager squints. He cannot make out her features clearly, but he can see a mass of dark brown curls and a red and white outfit. He gasps, suddenly remembering something. Ignoring her, he pulls his backpack to the front, and unzips it.

Seeing nothing inside is broken, he sighs in relief. "Hardware is okay. All clear."

She tilts her head and her hand goes to rest on a hip. The female athlete watches in disbelief as the short, Asian teenager wearing beat-up sneakers and a maroon-colored track-suit carefully, tucks his laptop back in the backpack, gets on his hands and knees, and retrieves his glasses. He brings it close to his face, and scowls at the broken lenses.

"Damaged beyond repair. Looks like I need to order a replacement…"

"Um… how about a 'thank you'?" The girl asks impatiently, "It's not everyday I break away from my morning routine to help out a stranger."

Her words jar him out of his inspection. He peers up at her warily, not quite able to discern her expression. "Uh… thanks?"

She scoffs at his tone. With a dismissing "whatever," she plugs her ear-buds back in, and quickly jogs away.

The boy watches her retreating silhouette curiously, with a strange feeling that he might just be missing something important.

[br]...processing...[/br]

"Hey lil man, are you the new kid?"

The kid in question turns around. Thankfully, he had the foresight to pack contact lenses in his back pack. Having broken glasses, especially on the first day, is not a new experience for him.

Right behind him, stands a tall, dark-skinned teenager in a white and blue striped hoodie. Curiously, the hood strings are pulled tight, so the hood is pulled down low and covers his eyes.

"Yeah…what of it?" He cautiously replies.

"Hey man, slow your roll. My name's Mo, I hear you're Oblio's relative?" Mo extends his right hand out in a friendly manner.

The freshman regards him warily. He then turns around and grabs his books from the locker. Resignedly he answers, "Yeah, that's me."

Mo drops the hand, but his smile doesn't waver. In fact it grows wider. "Haha, yo you got serious attitude goin' on. You dance?"

"Negative." He shuts his locker with a solid slam. "I break." He turns to face Mo with the beginning of a smile.

"Sick," the older boy crosses his arms and regards him contemplatively. "Wanna hang out with the boys later? I wanna see them moves Oblio was talkin' about."

The boy starts. "Oblio talked about me?" He tries to peer at the other student's face, but it's hidden underneath the cap. The only thing he can make out is Mo's pearly whites, forming a Cheshire-like smile.

"Yeah. He doesn't talk much. But he did tell me you might be comin' and asked me to show you around ya know?"

Gray-colored eyes widen at Mo's words. Oblio has always been a reclusive one, even with his family. He only appears when he wants to, never completely answering questions of where he's been. In fact, ever since the Dance Central competition, he has not been answering emails or calls.

From first initial scan, this Mo character is a friend. He seems to know Oblio pretty well, and for that reason, he decides Mo might be a good person to know.

"Cool," the freshman tries to act nonchalant, "After school then?"

"Yeah! Meet us in the back, near the basketball courts. Cya later then." With a friendly pat on his shoulder, Mo leaves the new kid in the hallway. It's only when the first bell rings, startling him out of his reverie, that he realizes he might be late for his next class.

The teenager makes a run for it. He arrives as the teacher was about to shut the door. It's AP Chemistry. Usually the advanced courses are not available to first years, but he scored abnormally high on the entrance exams. The scheduling counselors decided to make a special exception for him, and allowed him to enroll in AP classes.

The moment he sets foot in the classroom, whispers surfaced among the students. Phrases like "short", "freshman", and the occasional "nerd" are so common that he doesn't even bother anymore. Straightening up unconsciously, he walks to the nearest open seat.

He sits down. Opens up a clean notebook, and the guy next to him decides to speak up.

"Hey, you sure you're in the right class?" A fresh round of giggles can be heard from the back.

"Positive," he answers through gritted teeth. He shoots his neighbor a glare. The older guy pulls back, with both hands in front in a placating gesture.

"Hey dude, chill out. How old are you?"

He decides to ignore him. The lesson already started, and he doesn't want to waste his breath. Yet when the teacher turns his back to the class, the freshman sneaks a look at the guy sitting to his left.

He looks well-built. Blonde hair with blue-eyes, and to top it off, a healthy, summer tan. He's wearing a patterned camper shirt over a white tank that hugged the contours of his muscles. Loose khaki shorts and beach flip flops completed the outfit, and the words "surfer" and "jock" blinks on and off in the Asian boy's mind.

As he gets ready to leave, the guy steps in his way.

"Hey, sorry about that earlier. I think we got off on the wrong foot, so…"

The guy looks sincere and apologetic. The kid eyes the exit, and internally debates which path will cost the least amount of time and effort.

"Restart?" He finishes the other's intended thought.

"Yeah! That's right!" The blonde extends a hand, "The name's Bodie. What's yours?"

"Glitch," he automatically answers with his online alias as he takes the offered hand. "It's fine. Don't short your fuse. I'm out."

Bodie flashes a quick smile as the freshman hurries out the door.

The classes all pass by in a similar fashion. Stares, whispers, and maybe one or two comments. The end of day bell seems to take forever to ring.

Anticipation colors his steps as he makes his way to the back of the school. Mo's odd hoodie stands out like a flag, and Glitch slowly makes his way over to the group.

"Here's da lil' man. Alright lemme make sum intros. Dis here is Zipp, his footwork is sumthin' cray." A fair-skinned guy with a dark brown buzz cut smiles and nods his head in greeting. By his side, another teenager with chocolate skin and sporting a bright headband on his shaven head waves casually. "The otha is ma homie from middle school, PB&J. Cuz he be jammin' ta whatever. What do dey call ya back home?" Mo asks curiously.

"Glitch."

Even though he can't see it, Mo's eyebrows seem to lift up in amusement. "No doubt from poppin' an lockin'. Aite, Glitch it is. Let's show 'em da usual hangout."

The "usual hangout" as it turns out, is no more than the local double-railed subway station. There's the top rails, two electro-magnetic tracks zooming in opposite directions, and there's the bottom rails located underground. The middle section between the top railing is open roof, allowing sunlight to stream in and light up the bottom landing strip like a stage.

Out of nowhere, Mo gets out a beat-up old boom box, with various colorful stickers layering over each other. He sets up the adapter, plugs in his MP3 player, and a dope beat starts blasting from the speakers.

_Teach me how to jerk. Teach me, teach me how to jerk. _

"Uh… are we not bothering people?" Glitch asks nervously.

Mo holds a hand over his ear. "What? Can't hear ya kid!"

_Now let me come at a jerk. We got the potion, next to the push_.

"Is this even allowed?" He shouts louder. Zipp from his side replies, "Nah! They enjoy the show, and we even get paid sometimes!" The guys all laugh at Glitch's expression.

Without any more intros, PB&J starts the thing off.

_Like earth, you know that my truth sticks. Imma show you to my whole squad with them clean whips._

He wastes no time on the warm up. After his second round, he immediately drop down onto all fours. His feet shuffles in a well-practiced pattern.

_Now watch me clean dip. _

Top rock turns into down rock.

_You see the clean kicks. _

Down rock. Air baby freeze. Then he pops up. He points to Glitch, signaling the kid's turn.

_Try to jerk like me, I guarantee it'll leave your jeans ripped. _

Glitch hesitates for only a moment.

_Pose, drop, go, stop. _

He pops, locks, and then drops to the beat. His shoulder from his hips. Then his elbows from the shoulder.

_I let my chain bang, gang swang, go watch. Girls tell me when I jerk I look so hot. _

Glitch does not even notice the gathering crowd. He is way too focused on the footwork.

Sixstep, helicopter, three step then swipe.

_Cause' I be jerkin' like I'm tryna, make the boat rock. _

One, two, three. And he hurls into the air with a back flip. Applause and cheers sound when he lands, and he looks at Mo. The silent challenge radiates from his cool, grey eyes.

_We killin' the game but we hurt in the street. They say that push on fire, we work in the heat. _

The tall African American literally jumps in. Using one hand, he flips himself onto his back. It looks painful, but the b-boys all know it's part of the trick.

_So if ya tryna do the dance, work with your feet. _

His feet moves his entire body. First in a circle, then gaining speed. He freezes on both hands, and they all know what will happen next.

_Rock slow, drop low, and jerk to the beat!_

Mo drops from the freeze to a windmill. The speed and power behind his spin gets the crowd roaring.

_The ladies always love it when I'm doin' what I do. They be sayin' Oktane you just jerk so cute. _

He stops. Worms his way into a front roll. And then freezes, balancing precariously on his head.

_Ok, I just say thanks and my chain, they try to grab it. Wanna copy the jerk, go ahead, you can have it. _

For a full twenty seconds, he stays like that. Grinning upside down with that wide smirk of his as his legs make impossible bicycle movements.

_Dolla rockin be nice, and we ain't really braggin. But stuntin is just natural, jerkin' is the habit. _

Glitch knows Mo has him beat. The sheer amount of power and balance required for that move is way out of his specs. As Mo rights himself, the younger teenager goes and offers a handshake.

_And when I'm done they be askin: can you teach me how to jerk?_

Mo warmly returns the handshake, and pulls him in for a half hug.

"Eyo, ya got sum sick moves," Mo yells out above the music, "How'd you like ta break wit us?"

Glitch looks up in surprise. Mo definitely has serious skill, and yet he doesn't gloat. And he's inviting him into the circle like they've been friends all their lives.

A strange tightness forms in his throat. The freshman nods stiffly, unable to find the right words that moment.

Mo smiles. "Welcome to da crew, Glitch."

[/code]

* * *

><p>[note:]<p>

Yes, I've done it again. I take a few suggested hints, some borrowed dialogue, and spins a whole elaborate story out of it. There's so much potential in the DC2 characters. The characters are bursting with personality, and it's a darn shame the storyline is not fleshed out a bit more... And is it just me or does everyone seem to have green eyes?

Glitch fascinates me. How does a bboy get so tech/geeky? Actually, wouldn't it been the tech geek that turned into a bboy? And how does Glitch become Mo's partner? Why is Glitch so suspicious of you when you first encounter him? Seems like he has trust issues... And he has some pretty cheesy lines, which makes him adorable but awkward. Can definitely do something with that...

Same thing with Emilia. She seemed very tomboyish, rough, and brash from first game. And now she's... mellow? And why would a jock girl curl her hair?  
>And are those rumors of her and Bodie being cousins.. true?<p>

Mo is pretty much the same. Cool, friendly, and always on the lookout for new talent. No doubt prepping for next Dance Central competition... and he thinks he got a winner with Glitch. Since Oblio apparently won the last one...Anyone got a clue about the ending from Dance Central? lol

Trying to balance out geek with ghetto in the language. It's definitely not easy. Any suggestions especially references to bboy literature would be much appreciated. Haha

[/note]


	2. First Battle

Songs: "DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love" by Usher  
>"Glad You Came" by The Wanted<br>"Move Your Body" by Nina Skye

* * *

><p>[h1] Chapter 1: First Battle [h1]

[Code_Start]

_gL17ch has entered chatroom._  
><em>Mo$es has entered chatroom.<em>

Mo$es : Yo Glitch! This be Mo!  
>gL17ch : hey mo, wut's up. lol nice screen name. :P<p>

Mo$es : Don't hate! Anyways, got some news for ya. Dance Central 2 is finally coming out. And I got the inside scoop!  
>gL17ch : oh sweet! when is it? how do we qualify?<p>

Mo$es : Haha slow your roll. It's coming up in a couple of weeks. There's 1 qualifying round, but here's the catch. This time around, we have to compete in teams. We're all good cuz we already got a crew, so all we need is a crew name and I'll sign us up!

gL17ch : hold up, teams? how does that even work?  
>gL17ch : and you're telling me you guys didn't have a crew name? ʍʇɟ?<p>

Mo$es : Hey hey. I'm having trouble understanding you…

gL17ch: lmao. it's wtf upside down. the wtf nature of wtf ftw!

Mo$es : … See that's why we need you to give us a name. Because you think of clever stuff like that! C'mon whaddya say?

gL17ch : yea, np. i'll work on it.

Mo$es : Great! By the way, me and the rest of crew were wondering why you decided to transfer here. You're smarter than some of the teachers at our school, shouldn't you be going to privates? Like Aubrey and Angel?

gL17ch : thanks mo. uh… I actually came here for non-school related things. the school doesn't matter, once I finish my task here, i'll be going back home.  
>Mo$es : ?<p>

gL17ch : kinda complicated to explain…maybe another time.

Mo$es : Aite. Well I'm glad you're here. Our crew has some real good depth and a solid chance of winning the whole thing. We got hip hop, crunk, R&B and now we have techno, house, and dubstep!

gL17ch : hmm… that's pretty good. HD level right there.

Mo$es : What?

gL17ch : HD… high def. well defined and with lots of depth.

Mo$es : YEAH! That's it! Hi-Def! Wow Glitch you're a genius!

gL17ch: lol… uh sure? hey yo when's the next dance battle?

Mo$es: Hold your horses lil man. You hafta learn to crawl before you walk. Gotta go, your boi Mo needs to do some prepping!

_Mo$es signs out._

[br] ...processing [/br]

The afternoon sun shines brightly despite the thick smog that perpetually covers the city. School is out. Some of the students head home. Some hang out with their friends at the popular hangouts, or some head to their after-school extracurriculars.

If they bothered to look up, they would have seen two shadows zooming over rooftops.

"Yeaaaaahhh!" Mo shouts as he makes another jump across the gaps. The buildings in the ghettos are tall, and built close together. The tall bboy sprints, leaps, lands, and without breaking stride, takes off for the next roof.

"Yo wait up!" Glitch gasps out. He follows as best as he can, but his stamina is just not quite up to par and he's lugging the backpack with his beloved laptop. Despite all of that, Glitch still laughs as Mo does a parkour trick around a billboard, slides down a slanted metal plate, and lands down right next to him.

"Show me whatcha got Glitch! Follow me!" Mo yells back over his shoulder. He leaps off another building, and ends up on the fire escape. Glitch almost doesn't make it, and Mo's arm shoots out to steady him.

"Now what?"

Mo uses his hand to shield from the bright sunlight. "Jus wait."

In the distance, they can hear the sounds of traffic, there's a bunch of girls singing and playing double dutch on the sidewalks right below them.

After a few moments, Glitch feels the movement. The rumbling and shaking approaching can only mean one thing: the monorail. He looks at Mo with growing dread.

"Oh no... don't tell me-"

"Dun think, jus jump!" Mo shouts as he makes the last leap. He absorbs the landing with a roll, and stands up with barely a scratch.

Glitch braces himself. The train is fast, if he doesn't act fast he'll just miss his chance. Gulping, he pushes off.

He lands hard. The train is moving so fast that he found himself rolling. Fear grips him. He grabs air, hoping to stop his body from falling off.

"Steady now." Mo's strong hands grab his shirt, and pull him up. Glitch blinks as he straightens up.

The wind is roaring in his ears, whipping his hair from his face. Buildings rush by in a blur of color. He can't quite describe it, but the adrenaline pumping through his system, the sights and sounds from on top the train make him feel so very glad to be alive.

"Whoa! Sensory overload!" He gasps out.

"It's sumthing ain't it?" Mo yells right next to him. Glitch doesn't even bother try answering.

"I'm the king of the world!" He laughs to the wind as he stretches out his arms out wide, making a reference to a movie. His partner does not say a word, but just sits back with a grin and watches.

Eventually, the train slows to a stop. Mo motions for Glitch to follow as he jumps down. People around them stares in amazement, but the two high schoolers soon melt into the masses of people. Just another face in the busy crowd.

"Why didn't we just buy a ticket to ride the rail?" Glitch asks breathlessly.

Mo grins, and shakes out his pockets. "Cuz I'm broke."

[br] ...processing [/br]

The school was so much different from theirs. It's high, alabaster walls seem to loom up as they get closer. A few students are trickling and out, all decked out in designer brands, and they all turn to stare at the two bboys as they make their way to the main entrance.

Glitch wants to ask Mo why they're here, but not in front of all those people. The disdain is practically oozing out of prep school students.

Mo calmly walks by, not paying attention. He gestures towards the elevators, and takes them to the 4th floor. He seems to know exactly where he is going, and at a door that says "Studio 25" he walks through the open door without knocking.

The setting afternoon sun streams in from over-sized windows. It's a huge studio, with several rows of long tables, all decorated with various fabrics, feathers, and shiny, glittery stuff that Glitch cannot even begin to comprehend. Plastic mannequins populate the room, lying in a pile, lined up in a neat row against the wall, or filling up the space between tables.

But it's the colors that stand out the most.

Bright, neon pink. Flourescent splashes of orange mixed with lemon and radioactive green. Black sequins that catch the light, silver beads, and disco shimmering jewels. Draping from the dummies, lying haphzardly on tables, and even some hanging from the lighting fixtures.

"I thought I tohd you that I wahsn't finished- oh!"

A woman with bright pink-fringed hair, glittery glasses, and draping sleeves looks up from her work. She takes one look at Mo and saunters over. Her arms come around and drape themselves around Mo's neck like striped snakes.

"Hallo there luv. What brings you here?" She purrs in a British accent.

Mo returns the hug. He grins. "Been a while, Dare," he smoothly takes a step back and drags Glitch to the front. Almost as if using him as a shield. "I have a new project fo ya. Meet Glitch. The newest member of da Hi-Def crew."

She peers at him critically. Without a word, she begins to circle him. Extends his arm, checks and measures out his chest size with her hands. When she gets to his hips and rear, Glitch whips around.

"Hey! What the heck?" he demands.

Mo chuckles. "Chill out. Dat's jus how Dare works. She designs and makes all her outfits by hand. Da here school is da Academy of Arts, and she's on full scholarship in da fashion department. Heck, she even designs Aubrey's clothes. So stay still willya?"

Glitch stares at Dare. Her hair is pinned back into a mess bun. Natural black hair is showing at the roots, while the ends of her hair are dyed a bubble-gum pink. Orange and green stripes run down her arms, and white strips of cloth hang loosely around her neck, are tied around her head, and trails from her pants. There's multiple stains on her spaghetti tank and worn out jeans, and her shoes looks like it's been through mud.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispers to Mo. Dare, hearing him, straightens up immediately.

"You questioning mai taste?" She asks in a silken, dangerous undertone. Her eyes narrow.

Glitch opens his mouth, and then closes it. He looks at Mo for help.

The older bboy doesn't even look up from his careful examination of colorful feathered boas lying on a table. He runs his hand through a curtain of colorful beads. "I think he needs mo' color?"

"Uh-huh," Dare agrees. She starts to hold up various pieces of fabric against Glitch. "His haight is the main problem. Doesn't stand out, too skinny, and I cahn't do much with daht hair..."

"Mo..." Glitch growls with gritted teeth. Mo finally looks up and laughs at his pained expression.

"Haha, Dare, you mit wanna learn how ta soften ya blows a bit. How will ya get customers in da future if ya keep abusin' them like dat? Glitch, dun take it personally. She's gonna to help us design our crew outfits. It'll make a big splash on da dance floor."

Dare sighs nostalgically. "Ahh... those wer the days. Too bad I'm so busy with these projects to dew much pahtying.. or else I would be dere too." Glitch turns to regard her in surprise.

"You dance?" he blurts out. Dare laughs.

"Yes! Beauty, skills, and a killer fashion sense to boot. Isn't there anything I cahn't dew?" She continues to laugh as if sharing an inside joke.

Glitch looks at Mo. Mo looks back at Glitch, points to his head with a twirling finger and shrugs.

"Yo Dare, when can we have these done?" Mo asks after she is done taking both of their measurements.

"Depends... on the price?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Oh mah bad. Did I forget to mention? Glitch is Obio's brotha," Mo gestures with a nod of his head.

"Step-brother," Glitch quickly adds. He starts to explain, but then pauses at Dare's reaction.

Her eyes are wide. She looks him up and down in a very different light.

"Oblio's... brother?" She murmurs almost reverently. Glitch opens his mouth to correct her, but then stops. Dare's draping sleeve is cupping his face. She peers into his eyes, searching for something. He grows more uncomfortable by each passing second. But he stays still.

Suddenly she pulls away. Her arms hang desolately at her side. She goes back to her workstation.

"I'll have them ready by Friday night. No charge. Now leave, I have work to dew."

Glitch takes in her words with surprise. He tries to talk to her, but Mo stops him.

"Let's go. Now's not da time."

As they head out the door, Glitch turns to look at Dare one last time. Her pink hair bobs up and down to an inaudible beat. Her hands, now uncovered, is sketching furiously on paper and the other writing down numbers. She is very much in her own world, surrounded by mountains of lace, curtains of colored beads, and plastic mannequins.

Only when they are sitting down inside the monorail on their way back home that Mo finally speaks up. "Dare used to party hard, and pretty often too. She did all sorts of crazy shit: X, shrooms, even played 'round wit needles, anythin' to keep dat high while raving. She almost ended up in da ER one time, if it weren't for Oblio. Him and her had a looong talk after dat, and the next day she practically quit cold turkey. He got her in ta da Art Academy, and she's been clean ever since."

Glitch leans back and exhales. "Wow... I did not know." He pauses. Looking straight ahead, he comments, "Oblio seemed to be a big deal around here."

Mo nods. He answers seriously, "There is jus too much ta say and not enough time for those kinda stories. But... yea, he did. Ya have no idea."

[br] … processing [/br]

The starless night hums with excitement. Glitch picks at the unusual bright red bandana hanging from his neck. The bright technicolor shirt slightly hurts his eyes. Mo's canary yellow socks peep out from under the black khaki jeans, and Dare added bright neon green suspenders to the belt hooks but insists he wears it loose and hanging down. The only clothing that are his own are the purple hi-tops and biker gloves Mo dug out of his closet and which probably belong to Oblio. Some hair gel were used to spike his hair, and Mo insisted that he lose the glasses and put on contacts. At least he was able to keep his backpack on. He rarely goes outside without the trusty laptop.

"Hey Mo," he looks up at the dancer next to him, "I really got to wear this?"

His partner of one and a half week nods without even looking. "Yeah. It's called swag young'un. And ya gonna need it fo where we're goin' tonight." Mo is also wearing a neon-colored shirt. Instead of his usual hoodie, he opted for a dark tan pullup sweatshirt, and it drapes over his head almost like a cape. A silver Rolex catches the light on his wrist, and matching high-tops complete the look.

Glitch sighs and lets it go. No use asking where. Mo likes surprises and spontaneous outings more than anyone else. And if they're wearing the outfits Dare designed, it can only mean one thing: a dance battle.

They arrive outside VIP Lounge, where a crowd is growing restless. The line doesn't seem to be moving at all. Mo spots a familiar face, and makes his way over.

"Yo B, wazzup man?" Mo claps a familiar looking guy on the shoulder. Glitch takes a double look. It's the blonde-haired guy from his AP Chemistry class.

The surfer looks slightly different from usual. Instead of the casual beach look, he now sports serious-looking underarmor warm-ups, basketball mesh shorts, and what seems to be knee pads with spanking white sneakers. A lanyard with a lifeguard badge hangs at his side.

"Hey Mo! Bad news, looks like the club's DJ broke something. His equipment doesn't work at all, and everyone's waiting for him to get it fixed. Funny thing is, don't think anyone can find him," Bodie replies with a shrug. He then notices Mo's companion. "Hey, aren't you… Glitch. From class?"

"Yeah. Hi." Glitch replies stiffly. Bodie checks him from head to toe in an appraising manner. Instead of the odd colored tracksuit, the Korean is now sporting a bright, colorful shirt, complete with a rolled up black khakis and green suspenders. His hair is spiked, and there's a pair of black biker gloves on his hands.

Bodie nods and grins. "Hey hey, looking good. You dance?"

"Yeah."

If Glitch seemed quiet, Bodie doesn't seem to notice. "Sweet! Too bad you guys had to come tonight. Looks like we're outta-"

"B! Sorry I'm late, had to change out of my lifeguard gear-" The newcomer stops mid-sentence as she nears the guys. With a hand on her hip, she examines the two bboys curiously.

"Oh, hey Mo," she looks down at Glitch, "Who's the new kid?"

Her voice registers. Somewhere, in the back circuits of his head, something clicks. The incident on the street with the bullies flashes in his memory with lightning speed. He might have been vision impaired that day, but there is no mistaking that distinctive sound.

"Emilia, dis is Glitch. Da newest member of mah crew," Mo announces proudly, and with a reassuring push, he ushers his protégée forward.

Glitch stares. He almost wishes he was blind again, because he can't seem to take his eyes off the impossibly long stretch of leg in front of him. Even the knee-length socks can't hide the well-defined calves and deliciously toned thighs the girl possesses. His gaze drifts up, and he sucks in a breath at the black spandex shorts which indecently exposes the dramatic flair of her hips. The yellow and blue jersey is so baggy on her that he can see the black sports bra underneath. Her cleavage is at eye level, and for once in his life Glitch is thankful for being short.

"Uh…hi?" He mumbles, averting his eyes elsewhere.

Emilia crosses her arms. Leans down a bit, as if examining a day-old piece of fruit, and dryly comments, "You know, my face is up here. If you have a problem with the way I dress, say it to my face!"

Bodie immediately cuts in. "Haha, Em… I'm sure Glitch is just shy. He's actually in my AP Chemistry class, and he's a freshman. He's a really smart kid."

Emilia tilts her head, her gaze narrowing skeptically, but she does not apologize.

Being defended by Bodie doesn't help, in fact, it pricks at his pride. Glitch has the urge to turn and run away, but Mo's solid hand on his shoulder anchors him to the spot.

"Yeah Emilia, take it down a notch. Letsee how you talk _afta_ ya see his moves," Mo says with a knowing smirk.

"Haha, is that a challenge? I'm game!" Her full mouth breaks into an eager smile. She relaxes, and Glitch breathes out in relief. The back and forth happened too fast for him to register. His computing system is still stuck on the fact she doesn't recognize or remember him from that day. And those killer legs.

"Too bad this place is shutting down, maybe we can find another place?" Bodie gestures with a thumb over his broad shoulders.

Glitch blinks. "Hold up. You said the equipment is broken? Maybe I can take a look at it…" He turns to Mo and asks, "Can you get me in there?"

"Is mah name Mo? 'Course I can get you in! Follow me!" The older dancer jogs up to the front of the line. He greets the bouncer in front with a familiar handshake. Glitch looks on with a smirk. He's seen it many times already. Mo knows everyone and their grandmas.

Before long, the four of them are walking across the empty dance floor to the turn tables. Glitch immediately checks the equipment, his hands tracing the many wires and cables to their plugs. He is so focused, he does not realize three pairs of eyes following his every movement.

"Huh, no mixer…" He mutters to himself. He swivels his backpack to the front, unpacks his laptop, and plugs it in.

"Yo Glitch, what's happenin'? Mo asks after a few minutes of him typing on the laptop.

"The guy took his equipment with him. Not sure if he short-circuited or his output was running a different frequency than the speakers. Unlikely case on both ends… seems like sabotage to me," Glitch answers, his eyes still glued to his screen.

Emilia turns to Bodie. "You think it was…?"

"The twins' handiwork? Could be, who knows?" Bodie shrugs. He crosses his arms contemplatively.

"Yeah, more important thing is, can he get it fixed?" Emilia watches as Mo climbs up to the stage effortlessly. Glitch hands him a bunch of cables with colored plugs.

"Can you connect me up to the speakers? If we can use my laptop as the mixer, then I can do it instead."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' bout! DJ Glitch in da hous…." Mo shimmies his way to the closest speaker. Before long, music started blaring out from the speakers, and cheers can be heard from the outside of the lounge.

Bodie turns to see Emilia's reaction, but finds her gone. He looks again, and finds her at the DJ table, looking over the Korean's shoulder.

"How did you do that?" She asks curiously.

Glitch puffs out his chest. "Oh you mean this thing? Just reset frequency, configure the settings, and connect everything up. No sweat." He glances over, and suddenly realizes how near her face is. Close enough for him to admire the fascinating blend of hazel and chocolate of her eyes.

"Oh… cool. I guess. What music do you have?" She plants a hand on the table, and leans.

"Tons, mostly mixes and mashups though. Wanna request something?" Glitch asks as he unconsciously takes a step back. Emilia scans his play list. With a devious smile, she points to a title.

"This one? Alright, lemme remix it up a bit, it'll be the next song!" Glitch clicks on it, and the beginning of a dancing beat blasts from the four corners of the club.

_So we back in the club,  
><em>_Get those bodies rockin from side to side.  
><em>S-side to side, s-side to side.

He pauses, rewinds, freezes, and clicks on another track.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out,  
>And all that counts is here and now.<br>My universe will never be the same...I'm glad you came_

The dance floor starts filling up. Emilia joins Bodie off stage. The lights dim and the center of the floor lights up. Mo grabs a microphone, tests the feedback, and addresses the audience.

"Give it up for mah homeboi Glitch!" Mo shouts, hyping up the crowd with a hand. "Now let's get dis freestyle battle started!"

_Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie  
><em>_Brought back to life, b-back to life._

"In the left corner, here's our queen of 'tude, the princess of swag, and everyone knows her name: Taaaaaye!"

A lithe, dark-skinned woman steps up. She wears a denim vest with torn white jeans. Multiple golden jewelery hangs from her wrists, neck, and huge hoop earrings on her ears. Her pink-tipped mohawk drapes over her forehead, bringing attention to startling green eyes.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
>And I decided you look well on me, well on me.<br>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me _

"And in the other corner, we have our beautiful, sexy, and residential kick-ass lifeguard, Emiliaaaaa!" The crowd cheers as the brunette steps onto center stage.

The two dancers face off as the crowd forms a circle. Once they're done exchanging words, the music kicks off.

Emilia, not surprisingly, decides to go first.

_No control over my body, ain't I seen you before?  
>I think I remember those eyes eyes eyes.<em>

Glitch follows Emilia's movements, fascinated with how her body moves. She prowls like a predator. Bent knees, swaying hips. And there's a fierce look about her that has the hairs on the back of his nape stand up. After she finishes with a sidekick, the one called Taye steps in.

_Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand.__  
><em>_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can._

Her style is completely different. Instead of powerful, energetic body movements, Taye starts with seductive swings of her hips. The golden bangles around her wrist catches the light as she twirls. She freezes. And begins to pump her chest to the drumming beats of the song. She drops to her knees, and bounces up in one motion, bearing down at Emilia with straight up attitude in her face.

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life.  
>Gonna get you right.<br>_

Emilia returns with a smirk. She turns as if walking away, and then suddenly flips into the air. The crowd cheers as she sticks the landing, transitioning into half splits, and starts moving fast. Her feet never stays planted, constant shuffling, back kicks, hand motions. She jumps, pulls a impossible-looking split mid-air, and drops to her knees. She bounces up in two consequtive motions, mimicing Taye's move, and pops her chest to finish.

_Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away from us so stay,__  
><em>_Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came.  
><em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again, again, again...<em>

The crowd goes crazy. They start chanting a name.

"Looks like we have a winner for tonight! Give it up fo Emiliaaaaa!" Mo grins as he points the spotlight to the dancer. She grins. Turns and finds Bodie, who was watching the entire time, and gives him high-fives up high.

"Did you see that? I owned that landing!" She shouts breathlessly.

Bodie smiles at her contagious excitement. "Yeah, that was awesome!" He glance pointedly behind her. "And I definitely wasn't the only one watching." Emilia follows his gaze, and sees Glitch.

She cocks a hip. Stares the boy up and down. Then Emilia tilts her head and gestures to the dance floor. A challenge.

Glitch starts. He looks down at his laptop and the track mixer. He wants to accept, but they need a DJ and he can't leave the turntables.

"Hey, dun sweat it. I gotchu." Mo pops up from behind. He takes a glance at the screen. "They used ta call me DJ Mo back when I couldn't even walk. Take a break, I got dis on lock."

Glitch nods and smiles his thanks. He jumps down from the stage and steps onto the dance floor.

She is waiting at the same spot. A hand on her hip and her full, rose petal lips forming a smirk. He can already tell she's very confident she will win.

Glitch rolls his shoulders. Pops his elbows. And slips into game mode.

"Looks like we got a challenger. He's da new kid on da block, straight from da West coast. Dun let 'em near your electronics cuz he's called da Glitch!" Mo's deep voice booms over on the mic. The crowd cheers, and heavy beats begin blasting over the speakers.

"Don't hold back just because you're battling a girl, short stuff," Emilia calls out. She sinks into what looks like a battling pose. "May the best dancer win, that'll be me, of course."

Glitch knows this kind of exchange before a battle is expected. And he's already used to insults.

"Looks got nothing to do with it. Here, let me prove it to you," he shoots back.

_All up in the club looking fly. Made your first approach  
>And caught his eye. Slowly move your way towards the dance floor.<em>

Glitch starts it off with some basic tuts. He remembers Mo telling him the dance battles here go by different rules. Challenger starts off with his moves, then defender duplicates and elaborates those moves, while inserting their own style in. And then it all goes back and forth until one dancer can no longer perform the moves.

From what he has been observing earlier, Emilia likes to do fast, exaggerated motions. Endurance-wise he stands no chance, but small, intricate moves might throw her off.

He finishes with shoulder pops and body isos, warping with his hands and then finishing with a neat front flip.

_Grabbed her hand and she whispered:  
>Hold my hip. Got in the groove.<br>Stand behind me, let me grind with you._

Sounds of interest and half cheers sound throughout the crowd. Glitch isn't sure, but he thinks he hears muffled laughter coming from the bar. Mo's voice suddenly comes over the mic, "Alright, alright. Not quite what we're expectin' with this song, let's see if Emilia can do it justice!"

_Move your body girl, makes the fellas go.  
>The way you ride it girl, makes the fellas go.<em>

The athletic dancer steps back in the circle. She brings her left arm and leg up front with a sweep. To Glitch's amazement, her hands start making the same tutting motions which suddenly explodes into a wave.

_Whoo (you feelin' it now)  
>Take it slow... turning me on.<br>_

With a hand on her hips, Emilia makes a riding motion, grinding her hips to the beats of the music while slowly backing up. A few whistles and catcalls can be heard from the crowd.

_Club gets warmer, body moves closer. _

_One with the rhythm, don't stop moving.  
>You're making me...Hot.<em>

When she reaches the edge, turns to her side, and pulls an effortless front side flip. She lands with her feet apart, and right in front of Glitch, pops a pelvic thrust.

_Can you feel the beat._

He's not sure what to think at that point. She can do his moves, but he can't do hers. Especially not those gyrating and grinding motions.

_Can you, can you feel the beat.  
><em>

The way her hips were moving definitely got the blood rushing, but it's not helping his concentration.

_Can you feel the beat._

Glitch scratches his head, and looks at the ground. He wishes the floor will swallow him up or something.

_Can't you see that you must be a part,  
>Of that beat in my heart. <em>

The song ends. He stays in place. The crowd goes crazy, and begins to chant Emilia's name.

"Not bad. Better luck next time," Emilia calls out above the music and cheering. He looks up to answer her, but she is already swallowed up by a group of friends.

"Hey, you have some real potential."

Glitch turns to see Bodie. The blonde lifeguard smiles and gestures to his partner, "She's trains like a pro. And I hear this was your first battle. Don't sweat it."

"Yeah, good show lil' man," Mo joins in. "Da front flip was pretty sick. Next time we'll get ta do it together. Na' mean?"

There's the beginning of a smile on Glitch's face.

"Really?" he asks.

Mo looks at Bodie. Bodie returns the look.

"For sure! With practice, I can already tell you can be really good!" Bodie says.

Mo grabs Glitch and gives him a quick noogie. "Yeaaah, just dun think ya can surpass this old-timer here!"

[br]... processing[/br]

Glitch strains on his toes, but the speakers are still a good two inches out of his reach. Just as he was about to call out for Mo, a familiar voice speaks up.

"Here, let me help." Before he realizes, Emilia climbs over and gets right besides him. She balances on tip toe to reach the elevated speakers, and enthusiastically begins to unplug the various cords.

"… Thanks," he says, remembering his manners this time.

"No prob," she answers, "We should be thanking you for fixing it. There! All done." She turns around to hand him the cords, but instead her feet catches on the coils of cables lying on the floor.

"Ommph!"

When Glitch opens his eyes again, it is to stare straight into a pair of deep, chestnut eyes. He can see the overhead lights framing Emilia's face, and tendrils of her dark brown hair brushes against his cheek like an illicit caress. The hard, cold floor hardly reach his senses, as they are too busy registering the softness of a woman's curves pressed against his entire body.

"Why are you blushing?" Emilia asks with a teasing smirk.

Glitch stutters. His face reddens even further, all the way to his adorable ears.

"P-proximity alert," he breathes out quietly. Emilia's face is very, very close. So dangerous that he feels like his circuits might fry.

He closes his eyes when he feels the feather-light brush of her lips on his cheek as she moves. And opens them when he realizes she is no longer on top of him.

Emilia dusts herself off. Shoots him a playful grin and says, "It's been fun short stuff. Thanks for the battle. But I gotta bounce." She jumps off the stage. Finds Bodie and the two head out the exit.

Glitch slowly touches the burning cheek with a hand, lying on the ground and wishing that it's all a dream. One that he does not have to wake up from.

[Code_end]

* * *

><p>[notes]:<br>-Rawr! I'm a bit too obsessed with the game now. I borrowed my friend's DC1 and I'm already missing DC2. I've realized that the characters say different things if u score different. Can anyone send me some actual quotes from characters when you get less than 3 stars/ from dance battles?

- It's funny how Glitch would talk super casual online, and Mo takes the time to capitalize and punctuate. Just sayin'. Oh and that one time Glitch says "You need a new nickname, like house party... or Steve." really cracks me up. Was he joking or not? I blame Mo for giving him the idea that he gives out good names. Glitch's insults are pretty good burns though.

- I think Dare and her accent is very interesting. That and Hi-Def's outfits (blocks of bright colors) kind of reminds me of her style. I can see her making Miss Aubrey's outfits since they seem like pretty good friends and Aubrey's the type to like clothing exclusively designed for her.

- Been switching back and forth between DC1 and DC2 for outfits. The way I see it, all the other peeps doesn't know about DC2 and haven't started forming their crews yet. Mo has insider info of course. ;D

- Yay for Mo showing Glitch the ropes. Loved the scene where he was riding a train in the intro of DC1. Next: free running and skateboarding...?

- A GlitchxEmilia pairing is never heard of. Why is that? Why pair up Glitch with Lil T b/c they're both same age and both short? Slightly ironic b/c I can't see myself dating shorter, but a jock with nerd is always cute in my book. Sorry if it turns ppl off, but I'm up for the challenge.

- On that note, I'm trying not to have romance the main focus in this fic. More on friendship and finding where you belong/who you're trying to be. That and I still need to figure out what happened to Oblio and what's with Dr. Tan and his motives.

- I've been poring over character sketchbook blog posts on Dance Central site. It's pretty cool and explains a lot. I think it would be awesome if I can actually read some the developers' notes of their unpublished stuff regarding characters or chat with Mr. Perly abt his wonderful characters.

- I completely BS'ed the part about speakers and frequency. If I fooled you.. then I did my job right. lol

[/note]


	3. First Class

Songs: _Down_ by Jay Sean, _Real Love_ by Mary J. Blige  
>Dedicated to that Anonymous reviewer who failed songs to give me character's quotes. Haha you rock!<p>

* * *

><p>[h1] Chapter 2: First Class [h1]

[Code_Start]

The two dancers face off at the opposite side of the studio. As the sultry music starts up, the female begins to walk towards her partner. The male also begins to make his way towards her, increasing in tempo as he nears her.

They meet in the middle. Hand to hand. His arm winds itself around her dainty waist, and he dips her in a sweeping motion. Brings her back up with a snap, smirking at her slight surprise.

They move to the beat of the music, the male leading with precision, power, and experience. Slow, slow, quick, quick, pause. A sharp turn. Twirls the female in a spin, and then he drops to his knees, his expression blank and professional.

Glitch tries to stifle the yawn, but with little success. This is the eighth time he's seen this routine. Every time, the same moves. The tedious repetition is putting him on hibernate.

"Clarisse, your footwork is lagging. The man leads, but Angel can't move for you. Goodness, do I have to do everything myself?"

The willowy red-head who goes by the name of Miss Aubrey snaps her fingers smartly. "Cue the music." She takes Clarisse's spot without hesitation, and Glitch groans out loud. Correction: the ninth time.

And yet, when the music starts again, something is different. Miss Aubrey is doing the same moves, but it's not the same. Instead of walking, she sashays like a catwalk model. When she makes contact with Angel, she melts against his tall frame. As he pulls her back up from the dip, they stay there for a second longer. Just enough so that the audience gets the uncomfortable feeling they are given a peek of something intimate.

The two flow seamlessly across the floor. Her brilliant ginger curls bounce playfully with each step. As the routine ends, Angel gets down to his knees, but his expression is decidedly different. Glitch can see there's a hint of longing and admiration behind the Latino man's gaze, and he almost feels sorry for the previous girl.

It isn't technique she's lacking. It's chemistry.

Miss Aubrey walks away as if nothing happened. She claps her hand and with a smile, she declares class over. As everyone trickles out, Glitch stays.

"Que pasa, are you a fan?" The male dancer who goes by Angel calls out.

Miss Aubrey takes one look at the Korean boy and scoffs. "Tch, catch up Angel. This is the boy Mo's been o-la-la-ing all over. Says he'll be the next big thing."

"Oh word?" Angel comes over a bit closer. "Think ya got some moves hombre?"

"Uh..." Glitch scratches his head shyly. "Mo sent me for some classes."

One elegant eyebrow perks up with interest. "And what makes you think you can afford it? Private lessons with my girl Aubrey is pretty expensive."

Miss Aubrey cuts in, "Who says you can speak for me? Go take five, let me deal with this." Angel shrugs nonchalantly and walks off. Glitch watches with growing nervousness as the tall, red-haired beauty approaches. For some reason, he much preferred Angel over Miss High 'n Mighty over here.

She leans over and examines him. He stares at her back. Noting the perfect porcelain skin, the immaculate makeup bringing out her eyes, and the crimson red manicure that makes her hands look like claws. A very flowery, feminine scent floats from her. Her body, decked out in the latest designer warmups, can put a Victoria Secret's model to shame. But for some reason, he can only think of tan, well-toned muscles. A fresher, more natural face, and the smell of soap and the beach.

"Hmm..." She circles him like a cat. "So you think you have something to prove? Especially after losing to Emilia at the lounge?"

His grey eyes turn to her with shock. "You were there?"

She laughs. And he suddenly remembers. The same tinkling sound coming from the bar.

"You were the one laughing."

Miss Aubrey stops. "Oh, good memory. At least you have something going for you."

Glitch grits his teeth. Mo has warned him about her. How she is arrogant and condescending. But also how she is susceptible to flattery.

_Look deeper, Mo says before leaving him in front of the building. _

_All these people have stories to tell. You jus hafta be ready and listen well. _

"Yeah... Mo says you're the one to go to if I ever want to beat Emilia and the rest of them. He was tellin' me how you're the very best, and you can even teach a monkey to be pro." '

It's not a lie if nobody can prove him wrong.

Her ruby lips curl up in a smirk. "Moses, that rascal! Of course I can..." She turns and sits down with a flourish of legs. "The question is, what's in it for moi?"

"I'll... owe you one?" Glitch offers hopefully. He has no clue what he can get her that she cannot buy.

Miss Aubrey looks into the studio mirror. She seems more interested in her reflection than answering him. Glitch starts to say open his mouth when she abruptly asks, "You're brothers with Oblio?"

Glitch starts. This is the third time his step-brother is mentioned. It's starting to annoy him. He is beginning to believe the notion that people do not actually see him. They just see Oblio.

"Yeah, step-brother," he answers slowly.

She sighs wistfully. "I can use a favor from Oblio..."

Glitch opens his mouth to correct her. And then clamps it shut. Inside his head, Mo's voice is reminding him that he needs to say whatever he needs to say to get her cooperation. And if her faulty logic is leading her to the wrong conclusions... who is he to correct her?

So he stays quiet.

Making the decision by herself, Miss Aubrey stands. "Well that's settled then. I'll pen you in for Tuesdays and Thursdays. Be here, five'o clock sharp." She dismisses him with an imperial wave of her hand, pulls out her phone, and begins to text with loud clicks of her manicured nails.

"Cool, thanks!" Glitch grins. He jumps up. Dusts himself off and resists the urge to run out the door. He couldn't get out of that stuffy studio fast enough.

[br]... processing[/br]

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya boss. Everything's going according to plan."

The robotic voice over the payphone replies with another string of commands. The shadowed figure nods obediently into the receiver.

"For sure. You will have your dancer a'ight. I can guarantee it."

Another question from the other side.

"Yeah, he definitely has the potential. He's different from his brother though."

The voice on the other end, although masked with tuning device, still manages to sound excited.

"Yea, I'll keep an eye on him and update ya. Laters."

The tall, male teenager hangs up the phone. He gets out of the booth, looks carefully left and right, and wraps his jacket closer against the biting cold. And then melts seamlessly into the metropolitan night life.

[br]... processing[/br]

"Unacceptable! This is a joke right?" Miss Aubrey exclaims in aghast horror. Her curls bounce disdainfully as she shakes her head with confusion. "That... is the extent of your dancing background?"

Glitch doesn't know what to say. The moment Miss Aubrey walked through the door, she ordered him to show her all his moves. And he did.

But his new instructor is obviously not impressed. She checks her nails, juts out her hip, and sighs.

"I guess it can't be helped. It's nice to have a challenge once in awhile. We'll be starting from the basics then."

He has the sinking feeling that no matter what he showed her, her response would be exactly the same. Down to the last pixel. Her standards are _that_ high.

Glitch refuses to talk back. He knows by now that starting a verbal battle with Miss Aubrey can lead to one thing: a waste of time. Not only is she intelligent, but she has a sharp tongue and an incurable ego. There is no use trying to zap that.

"Do as I do. Watch the mirror image," she instructs. He lines up besides her, facing the tall huge studio mirror, and waits.

Miss Aubrey does nothing. Just stands there with two feet together. Finally, she makes a clearing sound with her throat. "Uh... hello?"

"What?" Glitch exasperatedly asks.

"Don't slouch. Point your toes out, lift your chin, and hands at your side not in those pants."

He resists the urge to roll his eyes. Mo is so not going to hear the end of this.

[br]... processing[/br]

The dapper fellow who goes by the alias "Angel" casually saunters in. His alert gaze automatically focuses on the sole person in the dance studio.

"Good afternoon querida," he says as he leisurely surveys the rest of the spacious room, "Where's the new student?"

"You're late." Her voice is affectless, flat. She is checking her mascara with a pocket mirror. "And he only lasted thirty minutes."

Angel whistles. "That's five more than the last one. Impressive."

She doesn't answer, and snaps her compact shut loudly. "Why are you still here?" she asks tiredly.

"I dunno, thought you might want some help? A dancing partner?" Angel shrugs. His gaze falls on her. He sees the stiffness of her shoulders, the tightness of her delicate jaw, and the slightly smeared makeup.

Aubrey's not an easy person to get along with. With her attitude and high-class ways, she only succeeds in pushing people away. As much as she tries to hide it behind a mask of disdain and arrogance, rejection still hurts her like any other human being.

Angel would know. He's been there, done that.

"Well obviously there's no need," she gestures to the empty dance floor. "Class is over."

"Wait here. I'll go see if I can find him and work something out." He flashes her his trademark, patented smile. The one that has won countless of hearts, but just not hers.

She doesn't answer. But he knows she hears him.

Angel lazily turns around, and heads back out the door. He takes the stairs down, and as he passes under the main entrance gate, he catches a glimpse of the Korean dancer sitting by himself on the outside lunch benches. His headphones are sealed tight over his head, and there's a slight scowl on his face.

"Yo what's up?" Angel asks as he plops himself down on the seat.

Glitch shrugs. He takes the headphones off. "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me."

"It's just that... I dunno it's kinda stupid. But Miss Aubrey kept complaining that I was too short and how some of the moves look awkward because my legs or arms aren't long enough," Glitch sighs. "It's not like I can help being short..."

Angel chuckles. "Aubrey doesn't mince words does she? No preocupes mijo, that's just how she is. Besides, dancing is more than just about the moves. It's about the pasión."

Glitch regards him with incomprehension.

"Ya gotta move with feeling. Aubrey focuses too much on technique. It's all very good, but it can only get her so far. Necesites corazón, comprende?

"Uh... sure," Glitch hesitantly replies. He actually doesn't.

Angel points to the freshman's hands. "Sides, you're still growing. Look at those hands, you're going to be tall one day."

Glitch brings his hands up to his face to examine. He's always thought they were slightly oversized. "Really?"

The older dancer smiles. "Yeah, would good ole' Angel lie to you?" He playfully presses his hands together in a mock prayer. "I'm a saint. I only speak la verdad."

Glitch grins at his exaggerated pose. And then his smile falters as his gaze goes up to a certain third story window, which most likely contains a certain sharp-tongued redhead.

"She made you come get me?" he asks Angel.

"Nah. I came to check on you myself. Not everyday a person has the huevos to ask Aubrey for a favor, and even more amazing is that she agreed. You've come this far, might as well see it through, no?"

"She's still annoying. How do you stand her?" Glitch grumbles under his breath.

Angel chuckles. "Yo man, that's just part of her charm. When you get to my level, girls like Aubrey are like a diamond among the rough. She acts tough, ya know? But people who do that are just scared of getting hurt. How many real friends do you think she actually has?"

Glitch digests his words for a moment. Decides it's much safer not to answer that question.

"So whaddya say? Want to give her another chance?"

Glitch looks back at Angel. Then back down to his hands. He opens and closes them, losing himself in his thoughts.

He came to this place for a reason. The Dance Central competition is a means to an end. Just how much does he want to win?

Angel can see the instant change in the kid when the decision is made. A straightening of his back, his demeanor turning resolute. The younger dancer slowly gets up from the seat. He begins to make his way back inside the building, with Angel not far behind. Both guys begin to climb the staircase side-by-side, back up to the studio.

Glitch glances over at the taller guy. At first, the Latino seemed like a casual womanizer with superficial tastes. Yet, Glitch is now one hundred percent sure that he isn't. Angel is surprisingly down-to-earth and intuitive. A great balance to Aubrey's stuck-up and meticulous nature.

"You two sync well," Glitch comments offhandedly, "Especially while dancing."

Angel's ruefully smiles. "Gracias. Like fire and ice, we can make everyone melt. She just needs to realize it."

[br] processing [/br]

According to Miss Aubrey, Mo is a up-to-no-good troublemaker. Bodie, while a gentleman, unfortunately dresses like a country bumpkin. Taye and her sister are uncouth and loud like banshees, and she won't even mention Emilia. Dare is of course invited, but a formal banquet is not her scene. Maccoy, even if she could tolerate him and his nerdy ways, is studying overseas. Glitch is obviously too young to attend and might potentially embarrass her. And Angel-

Here she pauses. Taps the pen lightly against her pouty lips.

She crosses his name out too. Stating "bad reputation and lower-class origin" as the reasons.

The multi-billionaire's daughter looks over her guest list. There are more crossed-out names than

otherwise. A slight wrinkle forms on the bridge of her delicate nose.

Now this simply will not do. Her sweet sixteen should be a social gala with thousands of attendees. It should be glamorous, exciting, and sensational. Although most of the accepted guests are just going to be business partners who are hoping for a chance to suck up to her father. But she should be able to enjoy her birthday with some of her friends at least?

Her thoughts are interrupted by her cell ringing. She looks at the caller ID and then presses "reject".

It was Angel.

He is one of those people she does not want to speak to right now. Not when his name is scratched out in angry red ink. As if to spite her, her rhinestone-studded phone begins to vibrate with a text.

She sighs. Persistent bastard.

Against her better judgement, she opens it and reads.

_Someone's birthday is coming up, what are your plans for that day?  
>-Angel<em>

A storming thundercloud cannot contend with her worsening mood. Miss Aubrey throws her phone at her bed. With her hands, she tears up and crumples the failed guest list. She stares at the ball of shredded paper in her hands. She stares until the image becomes watery, and she absently wonders if her mascara's running.

She knows she is out of options. She's been Daddy's precious girl for so long it's hard for her to go against his wishes. He showers her with money and gifts. Takes her to those upscale restaurants and introduces her to all those famous and important people. And all he asks from her is one thing:

_Do not disappoint me. _

From ballet classes, to equestrian training. Violin lessons, grades, and physical beauty. She has excelled in them all. And because of that, he is always telling her she can have whatever she wants. Toys, clothes, laptops, phones, even servants. She can have it all.

Somewhere down the road, her wants slowly became what Daddy wants.

Even though he says to invite anyone to the banquet, she knows her father will not approve of these friends.

"Simple-minded sheep." Daddy would always say. "Do not associate with them, Aubrey, they can tarnish the most polished silver."

Miss Aubrey knows she can do better than that. She's not even silver. No, she convinces herself.

She is made out of platinum. And nobody will stand in the way.

Failure is just isn't an option.

[br] processing [/br]

"Arms out, knees bent, one, two, three, and turn!"

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
><em>_Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control._

He twirls to his right. Keeps his head steady and high.

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
><em>_Baby are you down down down down down,  
><em>_Down...down..._

"Heel flick. Arms cross. Finger snap."

The shorter dancer performs the intricate moves. On beat and with perfect timing.

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
>You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down.<em>

With arms sweeping out in a wide windmill, he finishes the routine.

"How was that?" Glitch asks excitedly. Sweat is dripping from his hair, muscles are aching from holding difficult poses, but he cannot be happier.

Angel nods. "Bueno," he says simply. "Not bad. Practice can be a very good thing, ya know?"

This is the second week of class. He's been making dramatic progress, and even Miss Aubrey had to give him props. However, the female instructor has not been showing up lately. It has been just him and Angel for the past two days.

Glitch picks up his water bottle. Takes a few swigs and then turns to Angel. "Where is she?"

Instead of answering him, Angel takes out his cellphone and checks his messages. He looks down at the screen with a somber expression.

"I dunno."

"Have you tried calling?"

"Only ten times."

Glitch cringes. Seems like hard rejection if he ever seen one. He knows it's none of his business, so he doesn't ask. But Miss Aubrey is an excellent instructor, and he hates to be missing out.

"It's her birthday tomorrow," Angel suddenly remarks. Glitch looks up in surprise.

"And?"

"That might be the reason why she hasn't been answering her phone. She might be out of town?"

"Without telling us, that doesn't seem like an Aubrey thing to do," Glitch muses out loud. "Hold up, I think I can check."

Without hesitation, he gets out his laptop, and begins to rapidly type. Angel peers over his shoulder, and whistles in appreciation at the information displayed on screen. "That is some serious hacking skills. How many laws are you breaking right now?" Angel asks jokingly.

"Only two... and maybe one federal," Glitch seriously answers. Miss Aubrey's phone record and text messages dating from the present to the past week are laid out. His eyes dart back and forth, rapidly reading and scrolling. With a triumphant puff, Glitch points to a specific text.

"Looks like she's hosting a party at her place. VIP's only."

There's a sharp intake of breath. "No me digas! And I wasn't told of this?" Dark color flushes on Angel's face, and Glitch suddenly regrets telling him.

"Uh...I'm sure she has-"

"She's gone too far! Look at all that I do for her, all the shit I take. And what do I get? Just another slap in mi cara! That's it, es fin!" Angel growls in fury, his emotions making his accent even thicker.

"Angel, wait-" Glitch calls out, but the Latino is already out the door.

He sighs. Goes back to scanning the page. He types a few more command scripts, and the accepted guest list pops up. As he goes over the names, he recognizes a lot of them. CEO's of companies, celebrities, even a Nobel Prize winner. A whole different level of society it seems. None of them are actually her age, and suddenly a lightbulb blinks on in his head.

Maybe she's been avoiding them purposely because she can't invite them to the social even if she wanted to? It's an entirely distinguished group, and he's almost sure these people on the list are not her friends.

He absently looks at the door Angel left from. Does Angel know? More importantly, what would he do even if he does know about Aubrey's situation?

His slate-colored eyes slowly travel the expanse of the roomy studio. Two small plush chairs are lined up near the balcony window. He usually sat there and watched Youtube dancing videos with Miss Aubrey. And then later they would deconstruct the steps. She's always very serious and analytical in her thinking, and that's one thing he definitely digs about her. His gaze drift further. To the handholds where she taught him basic steps. To the Charleston, American swing, and even classical ballet. Which he remembers clearly but will definitely not show others. Thank god Angel saved him from wearing tights.

The last few afternoons had been so empty. He likes this room better when there's sound. Miss Aubrey's tinkling laughter and sharp retorts. Angel's smooth voice singing praises or his ridiculous flirting.

Decision made, Glitch puts away his laptop. He pushes past the doors, and begins to pick up pace as he barrels down the stairs. He catches Angel somewhere further down the sidewalk.

"Angel!"

The older guy pauses mid-step. "Que pasa?"

"Look, I think you misunderstood," Glitch gasps out, trying to catch his breath. Quickly, he explains his theory about Miss Aubrey's situation.

Angel's face, at first skeptical, rapidly turns into thoughtful, and then comprehension. He chuckles softly and shakes his head. Glitch isn't sure, but he thinks he hears Angel mutter "stupid girl, always trying to protect others."

"Oy, hombre. I hear ya. I also just thought up an idea."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Angel smirks. He slings an arm over Glitch's shoulder and pulls him in closer. In a conspiratorial manner, he whispers a few words into the shorter Asian's ear.

Glitch slowly grins. He nods enthusiastically, and says, "Heck yea, count me in!"

[br] processing [/br]

Her cheeks are sore from smiling so much. For whatever reason, the press was also invited to the banquet. Miss Aubrey smiles and poses again for a flashing camera, and then excuses herself to the ladies' room.

From the second floor landing, she gazes down at the lavish dinner party her parents are hosting. The catered food is amazing, there's fragrant flowers on every table, and glittering chandeliers hang from the ceiling. Clinks of expensive crystal is occasionally punctuated with a violin's soft rhapsody. Murmurs of polite, stilted conversation drift in and out.

It is perfect. Flawless.

Everything a sixteen year old girl can hope for. Her brand new custom-painted Porsche is waiting right outside. She knew she was going to get a car, but she isn't sure what brand or model. No doubt Daddy spent a miniature fortune.

Miss Aubrey leans over the marble bathroom sink. She watches the girl in the mirror. A gaunt-looking teenager stares back. Her hair is curled and secured up in a chic updo that took the hairdresser hours. A golden, strapless dress from Versace hugs her figure in a very flattering manner. There's a 24k gold locket hanging off an equally expensive gold chain around her neck. Her makeup can do with some retouching though.

She reaches for her clutch, and then pauses at a familiar sound. It's her cell phone. She thought she had turned it off.

The caller ID says: GAS Kid.

She smirks. It has been amusing for her to come up with the acronym for Glitch: Geeky, Asian, and Short Kid sums it up pretty well in her opinion.

"Hello, this is Miss Aubrey," she announces imperiously over the phone. She expects him to wish her a simple "Happy Birthday", or at least ask her where's she's been. But his next words completely take her by surprise.

"Aubrey! Yo, this is real bad! It's Angel, ya gotta get here quick!" Glitch's voice sounds panicked. She can hear a fog horn and yelling in the background.

"What's going on? What happened to him?" she demands. There's a heavy sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The sparkling champagne she had earlier now leaves a bitter after taste in her mouth.

"No time to explain. Get over here to Pier 9! Hurry!" Static cuts into his words, and the line goes dead.

Miss Aubrey is never one to say profanities. It's too un-ladylike. But at that moment there are some choice words repeating in her head.

Clenching the phone tightly in a death grip, she rushes out of the bathroom, her thoughts racing a mile a minute.

[br] processing [/br]

Glitch stops blowing air into his phone and hangs up on Aubrey. He turns to Angel, who is perfect fine and has a smug smile on his face, and wonders out loud. "Did I overdo it?"

Angel chuckles. "I dunno. We'll see. If I know my girl, Aubrey will be here in less than twenty. Let's get everything ready."

Glitch grins back. He follows the older dancer out of the car and looks out into the docks.

"Whoa..." he checks out the structure in front of him. "This... is going to be off the hook."

[br] … processing [/br]

Pier 9 has quite a history behind it. Some say it is haunted. Some say there are shady dealings that happen behind its dark warehouses late at nights. No matter what the reason, denizens do not hang out around Pier 9 once it gets dark.

Miss Aubrey steps out of the Porsche with a grimace. She checks and double checks the pepper spray in her purse, and wraps her fur jacket tighter around herself. She already called Glitch back, but the idiot is not picking up. Which only makes her worry even more.

She searches along the edge of the docks. Her heels making her footsteps echo into the shadows. The girl shivers. Anxiety for her new friend and long-time dance partner spurred her to rush out of the party, with a half-coherent excuse to her surprised parents. Now that she's by herself, walking alone in the dark, she wishes she had Angel by her side. Or even Glitch with his laptop that probably has a GPS. Hell, even Mo or Bodie would make her feel a bit better.

A sudden movement catches her eye. A familiar voice in the distance, and she walks closer to investigate. With one hand grabbing her cellphone and the other with pepper spray, Aubrey walks forward slowly.

A metal boarding ramp appears. She squints at the anchored vessel in front. It's completely dark.

However, the moment she sets foot onboard the ship, light explodes. Bright, colorful lights are turned on, music begins to play, and many faces materialize right next to her.

"Surprise!"

"Happy Birthday!"

Laughter and plastic streamers flies through the air. She scans around wildly. Familiar and unfamiliar faces surround her. Mo, flanked by Zipp and PB. Taye and her stepping crew. Dare comes bearing a laptop that has Maccoy waving from video chat. Bodie and Emilia. As the crowd disperses, one person remains in front of her.

Her disbelieving, astonished gaze meets Angel's. His face is beaming with a wide smile. And right behind him stands Glitch with a guilty, sheepish expression.

"Hey, sorry for the fake report. But I thought it was a dope idea at the time..." he trails off as he takes in her stupefied expression. He quickly nudges Angel and whispers, "See I told you we overdid it! Her circuits look fried."

Indeed Miss Aubrey looks quite different from her usual self. Her hair's a mess. Makeup is smeared and she has a runny nose. She looks ridiculous with a can of pepper spray in one hand and her glittery phone in the other.

But Angel thinks she's never looked more ravishing and beautiful than she did at that moment. "Happy Birthday, querida."

"You-you're okay? This is all... a prank?" she whispers. Her face crumples, she doesn't know if it's relief or embarrassment that has her crying. Most likely a mixture of both.

Everyone goes silent. This is a side of the arrogant redhead that they have not seen before. Angel just chuckles. He pulls her into a hug, and hides her face in his chest.

"Yeah. There was no other way we could get you outta that house of yours. You got here pretty fast. Must've been real worried 'bout me huh?" Angel murmurs quietly, for her ears only. "Thank you."

She slaps his shoulder with an indignant sound. Angry that he can see right through her. Furious that he had put her through so much. But at the same time, she gratefully sinks into his embrace.

"I hate you," she sniffs loudly.

He laughs as he strokes her ginger curls affectionately. "Yeah. Yo se."

Glitch is still standing there, a bit uncomfortable but not wanting to be ignored. "So... we did good?"

Aubrey peers at him over Angel's shoulder. She disentangles herself from his arms and saunters over.

"Alright, savor the moment. You're officially cool enough to hang out with us," she leans over and pats Glitch's head adoringly. "But I do require an appointment before calling my private line. I will overlook today's incident, this time."

Glitch bats her hand away and smirks. "You still owe me some classes."

She arches an eyebrow. "Oh? And you're giving out orders now?"

"No, but we'll battle you for it." Glitch grins as he waves the Hi-Def crew over.

Miss Aubrey looks at Angel. He returns the look.

"Bring it."

[br] processing [/br]

_We are lovers true and through  
>And though we made it through the storm<br>I really want you to realize  
>I really want to put you on<em>

"Ah, I love good music. Dame mas," Angel offers his hand in front of her. "Would you care to dance querida?" The dance battle is over, they've tied with Hi-Def, but she still agreed to make up those lessons she missed.

She debates whether to say no. Her usual routine after a rigorous workout is to take a shower. She feels absolutely disgusting.

But one look at Angel's hopeful face, and she just cannot say no.

He has done so much for her tonight. Organizing this whole event, rounding up all of their friends together. All of this for her.

Her conscience pricks at her, reminding her of all the times she has talked down to him, made fun of him, and even threw tantrums at him. She's knows it must have not been easy.

For maybe the first time in her life, Miss Aubrey swallows her pride. She nods her consent, and is immediately rewarded with his beaming smile.

_I've been searching for someone,  
>To satisfy my every need.<em>

Angel pulls her through the crowd. His hand warm and secure around hers. He finds a more secluded section of the yacht, where there's less people and just the drifting soft tunes of the song. The moonlight lights their stage, and the waves rock the boat in a rhythm.

At her questioning look, he smoothly pulls her into his arms, and asks her a question.

_Won't you be my inspiration,  
>Be the real love that I need.<em>

"Have you ever attended a normal high school dance? For those couples who don't really know how to dance... they do this." He lifts both of her hands and latches them behind his neck. His arms then comes to around her slim waist, pulling her close. He shuffles slightly in place to the slow song. His gaze always on her.

_Real love...I'm searching for the real love.  
><em>

"This is it? But we're not-"

"Relax. Don't think about moves. Just close your eyes, feel the music, and let it go," Angel softly orders. For once, she does not argue, she does not fight it.

Aubrey leans into his touch. The soothing melody calms her down, and she rests her head on her partner's shoulder as they slowly sway to the music.

_Someone to set my heart free,  
>Real love...I'm searching for a real love.<em>

"So good," his voice, rich like milk chocolate, reaches her ear. "So very very good. Making it look easy, chica." A husky laugh.

_Real love...I'm searching for the real love._

"Angel..." she drawls his name out slowly. His heart skips a beat.

"Hm?"

"Shut up and let me enjoy this."

_Someone to set my heart free,__  
><em>_Real love...I'm searching for a real love._

[Code_end]

* * *

><p>[notes]:<p>

Haha, I figured if someone can make Ariel (Little Mermaid) and Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) work in a crossover fic, then why can't I make Emilia and Glitch have something going on? Glad that there's so many DC fics going on, I remember when I started Assassin's Creed fic before the category even broke 500 fics. Hopefully the fanbase will grow. (But then my story gets bumped down faster...) Thank you for the feedback and support! Thoughts are always welcome...

-This chapter is really condensed. I think there can be way more said about Aubrey and why she acts like that, how Angel met her and more on his history. But I need to move on, they're only side characters in this story and there's TONS of other characters to explore.

-Don't know if people noticed. But Pier 09 is one of the venues in DC1. Aubrey seems to be a victim of many prank calls, so she probably made her cell an exclusive number. But of course, Glitch can find it if he really wanted to.

-Been watching Hassy's youtube vids to get inspiration for choreography. DC's moves are all nice and good, but I want the legit, seamless moves. Also Step Up 3 the movie is a pretty good muse.

- Idea is to have Glitch going through all the crews and learning from them, kind of similar to campaign mode in DC2. Next chap will start on Taye and Lil T. If anyone can supply me with some of their quotes from game like for dance battles or less than 3 stars scores, that would seriously help. It would cut my youtube watching time in half. lol

- I used alot of the character's quotes. Not sure about Angel's Spanish alot of the times. Don't want to overdo it, but at the same time it was in almost every sentence he says. He would be pretty pissed not being invited to a VIP party.

- Ironic that Glitch is Korean and short. Southern Koreans guys are known to have the tallest height average (5"8?) across Asian countries. So... I believe he will not be short forever. He's freaking 14, there's plenty time to grow! *crosses fingers*

- Ending already written. Pretty epic I must say myself, and it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. :D

- Who's the guy talking on the phone? *shrugs* haha There's actually a plot now!

[/note]


	4. First Steps

Songs: _Whip My Hair_ by Willow Smith, _Yeah!_ by Usher  
>Shout out for Majestic Stardust and her admirable dedication+support! :D<p>

* * *

><p>[h1] Chapter 3: First Steps [h1]

[Code_Start]

"Yo, definitely do not think dis a good idea."

"Yeah, we'll be caught in no time."

"Wanna take bets? Five bucks."

"I say by the eleventh hole."

"Naw man. I say ninth."

Mo stops mid-swing. He turns to Zipp and PB, who are whispering loudly between themselves. "Eyo, can you fools turn it down a notch?"

The two shut their mouths. Mo shakes his head, and goes back to concentrating on sinking the golfball into the fifth hole. Glitch nudges PB and asks, "What are you guys talkin' about?"

It's his first free day out since taking after school lessons with Miss Aubrey and Angel. To celebrate, Mo decided to treat the crew to a round of mini-golf. But the minute they set foot on the artificial green grass, Zipp and PB have been acting strange. As if a monster is lurking right around the corner.

Zipp brings the freshman closer with an arm and mutters under his breath, "We're not supposed to be here. Dunno what's gotten into Mo, but he's been banned from ever stepping foot on this turf again."

"Wha? How come? And by who?" Glitch curiously asks.

"Watch out!"

Mo's golf ball zooms straight at them. The crew ducks (well, Glitch didn't really have to), and it ricochets. To the flag pole. Then an alien, breaks a lightbulb on the T-rex, and bounces off the spinning windmill before a hand snatches it out of midair.

Hi-Def crew peers at the tiny girl standing near the top of the plastic volcano. Her bushy hair is tied in two high pig tails, and her bright yellow and green outfit reminds Glitch of the Jamacian flag.

"Oh no you di'ent!" she brandishes the hand that holds the golf ball. With light, fairy-like steps, the short and skinny girl brazenly approaches the group of b-boys. "Whachu think ya doin' _here_?"

Mo slings his golf club casually over a shoulder. "Sup Lil' T. We playin' a round of golf. Like any otha payin' customer."

She eyes him critically, and juts out a hip with attitude. "Taye ain't gonna like dis. You betta watch out."

"Too late," PB whispers despairingly as he catches sight of neon pink. "She's here."

"Oh hey," Mo casually waves at the newcomer, "Wassup boo?"

Glitch immediately recognizes the colorful female as the dancer who battled against Emilia that other night.

Taye's dark green eyes narrow dangerously at Mo. "Ya _know_ I don't answer to _dat_. Thought we agreed ya won't be showin' yo face here no mo'."

Glitch thinks he might be imagining it, but he's getting some serious angry vibes from her. He glances over and sees the shorter girl staring at him unabashedly from head to toe. His face starts to grow warm.

"Aww, c'mon Taye. Loosen up. How else can I getchu to hollaback since ya never answer yo phone?" Mo grins good-naturedly. Acting completely oblivious to Taye's death glare.

Lil' T pipes up, "Her phone ain't broke-"

Taye cuts her sister off quickly, "Whachu _want_ Mo?"

"Wonderin' if ya'll can teach mah homeboy sum of yo moves. Ya know, show him da ropes? He's ain't from 'round here." Mo gestures with a thumb to Glitch. Who is pointedly trying to ignore the shorty. Lil' T skips over and is now standing uncomfortably close. With a hand, she compares their height.

"No fair! He's taller!" She pouts and looks back to her sister.

Taye sighs. "T, give it a rest. You'll grow." Her bewitching green gaze focuses on Glitch instead. "This kid dat battled Aubrey and Angel last week?"

Mo grins. He sees the curiosity in Taye's expression, and knows the battle is already half won. "Yep. That's Glitch a'ite."

"Hey I thought I was done with training! We're supposed to be playing golf and having fun here!" Glitch protests.

"Uh... wit those moves? Puleeeze," Lil' T puts out a hand, "Ya can't even take me!"

The other b-boys cover their mouths and "oh's" at her brassy words. Glitch drops his golf club. Leans a bit more forward to stare her down.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Taye and Mo watch the two glare daggers at each other.

"Man, lookit her go. Gettin' all up in a person's face jus' seconds after meetin' 'em. Reminds me of sumone..." Mo trails off suggestively.

Taye snorts. "Dun start. Letsee wut shorty can do." She whips out her phone, speaks a few words into the receiver, and suddenly loud blaring music begins playing from the speakers all over the mini golf course.

_I whip my hair back and forth.  
><em>_I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)._

"Oh you goin' down! Dis my jam," Lil' T snaps her fingers at Glitch. The b-boy doesn't look fazed. He crosses his arms and smirks. "Beta versions can go first."

She does not need another invitation. The little girl with big attitude takes center stage on Hole 9.

In front of the strange-looking T-rex, she starts dancing. Shifting to one foot than the other. Her footwork is impressive. Lift, shuffle, and kick. Her arms whip out. Energetically pointing, waving, and gesturing. On point with the beat.

_Hop up out the bed, turn my swag on.  
><em>_Pay no attention to them haters,  
><em>_Because we whip 'em off._

She puts her hand right up in Glitch's face. Whips her head in a vicious circle. Her sassy gaze holds his for a second. And she ends her turn.

_And we ain't doin' nothin' wrong.  
><em>_So don't tell me nothin',  
><em>_I'm just trying to have fun._

The Korean steps forward. With a crack of knuckles, and a roll of the neck, he begins. Mo and Taye watches. Both of their jaws drop as Glitch starts to replicate Lil' T's moves perfectly. In reverse order.

_Don't let haters get me off my grind,  
><em>_Whip my hair, if I know I'll be fine.  
><em>_Keep fighting until I get there,  
><em>_When I'm down and I feel like giving up_

"Hold it! I've seen enough!" Taye speaks up. The music abruptly stops. Glitch and Lil' T freeze at her authoritative voice. The queen of swag turns to Mo. "A'ite. We'll take him fo a week."

"Three," Mo immediately answers. That easy grin never leaving his face. "I know he'll wanna stay longer than dat." They both hear (and ignore) Glitch yelling "No I won't!"

"Two. Final offer."

"Deal." Mo puts out his hand. Taye doesn't even spare him another glance. She walks away, with Lil' T fast on her heels.

[br] processing [/br]

The director sits in his high chair. The room is completely dark, except for the florescent light shining from multiple videos. On the plasma screens, many scenes are playing out simultaneously.

A young boy. Short and wearing neon colors. Break dancing and talking with his crew members. Facing off against a girl in a club. Battling against two others on a private yacht. And the most recent one. An encounter on a mini golf course.

A greedy, tooth smile emerges. The director leans back.

Everything is going according to plan.

[br] processing [/br]

Down in the underground subway station, Hi-Def crew is busy practicing their routine. Mo watches as Zipp and PB go through their choreography. Their movements are lagging a bit. Not quite as clean.

"Eyo check it," he presses the stop button on the boombox. "Wassup witchu guys today? Zipp, you're like dat pizza joint down the block, gotta work on yo delivery."

The two b-boys look at each other and then back at Mo.

"Where's Glitch? Ain't he yo main partner for the competition?" PB asks instead.

"He's busy training. Dun worry 'bout him, worry 'bout yoself!" The answer comes back quickly.

"Aww... but it's more fun with everyone here. We miss the lil guy!" Zipp pipes up as he takes a swig from his water bottle. Hi-Def's leader takes in their weary expressions and sighs.

"Guess it's no use. Might as well pay him a visit and see what's up."

The rest of the crew immediately cheers. Despite himself, Mo grins.

Hell, he misses Glitch too.

The b-boys take the subway to Taye and Lil' T's neighborhood. They find the stepping crew all gathered in their green and golden splendor. Loud, catchy tunes are playing from the boombox. Various female crew members are sitting on trash cans, leaning against the alley wall, but all spectating. Taye is also watching like a hawk as Glitch tries to copy Lil' T's moves.

"Yo, sup Glitch!" Mo greets with no hesitation. Zipp and PB hang back, remembering the golf course incident.

Taye snaps up. She turns off the music, and stands. "What chu _want_?" The acid in her voice almost makes the surrounding crews cringe.

Mo gestures to his left and right. "Why you be trippin' boo? Me an' da boys here got a bit jealous since our homeboy gets to chill with these fine ladies all da time. We jus came to see wassup." He winks at a nearby girl, her face covered by a green hoodie. She starts giggling, but then immediately stops when she catches Taye's glare.

"Yea, we dun want no trouble. Jus wanted to watch, dat's all," PB adds. Zipp nods energetically.

Lil' T crosses her arms. "Y'all don't even _kno_. Comin' here and bargin' on _our_ turf. It's like total disrespect."

"Aww c'mon. The guys are cool. I mean at least we now have enough people for a battle?" Glitch hesitantly offers.

Taye leans on one hip, arms crossed stubbornly in front of her chest. Her golden hoop earrings glimmers in the dim alleyway. Everyone hold their breaths.

"Puleeze. Ya think ya can step to dis?" A grin splits across her face.

Sighs of relief can be heard all around. Taye takes the center. With Lil' T and the rest of their crew right behind her. The fierce teenager starts off with the usual taunts. "Y'all betta be takin' notes. Cuz T and T 'bout to go BOOM!"

Hi-Def also gets into formation, psyched for battle. Glitch grins, and comes forward.

"Yo you remind me of Mo's last shorty. All talk... no action." He glances back at Mo, to check if he did good. Mo's eyes are like saucers from beneath the hood. His hand goes to cover his mouth, his gaze not on his protege, but instead on Taye.

Glitch turns. And immediately regrets it. Taye looks like a looming thunderstorm, waiting to unleash her rage on millions of innocents. Comprehension clicks.

He takes a few steps back. "Uh oh."

Lil' T, watching her sister, turns back to the guys. "Ohh... you've dun it now. Taye gonna make you wish you can turn back time..."

"_Action_?" Taye snarls. "Oh I'll show _you_ action!" She takes off at Mo, who thankfully has the foresight to start running. Regardless, she still manages to catch him. With a pinch of her fingers, she drags him by the ear to another alleyway. The remaining crew members grimace at the shouting that soon followed.

"Whoops? My bads..." Glitch mutters.

[br] processing [/br]

Mo takes up the oddest part-times jobs in his free time. Not only is he a club promoter and networker, but apparently he paints, plays the piano at a jazz lounge, and recently, delivers pizza.

He enlists the help of his crew for the busiest Friday nights. Glitch, PB, and Zipp all lug pizza boxes in custom-designed backpacks. They zip down the traffic-laden streets on their skateboards, hitting up all the neighborhoods. To save time, the gang splits up at an intersection.

"Yo how's da trainin' with Taye?" PB asks Glitch as Mo and Zipp disappears in the opposite direction.

"Pretty good. Learned some interesting stuff," huffs the younger b-boy as they make their way uphill. He doesn't say more, as he needs to concentrate. It's a tricky balancing act on the skateboard with the extra weight and avoiding pedestrians. They turn a sharp corner. Bear left. And arrive at the first house.

After splitting the tip between themselves, the two head towards the next house.

"Didn't know Mo used to date Taye. Or else I wouldn't have said that," Glitch admits halfway. PB chuckles. "Yeah, he dun like ta talk 'bout it."

"What happened?" Glitch wonders out loud. He steers clear of a hungry-looking dog and a fire hydrant. "Taye doesn't seem to like Mo much."

"We dunno! One day it was all good... and den da next, they ain't speakin' ta each otha. Mo was banned from her hangouts an' she blocks his calls. We kno Mo di'ent cheat or do no wrong," Pb yells back, barely missing a baby stroller.

They stop in front of the second house. PB hands the pizzas to Glitch to answer his phone. When Glitch comes back, counting the tip, PB has a strange expression on his face.

"Hey what's up?" The teenager asks. The older b-boy fidgets. "Uh, somethin' turned up. Can ya make da last delivery on ya own?" Glitch shrugs and agrees. PB rushes off on his skateboard, and Glitch looks down at the last address. It isn't that far from his own apartment actually.

Glitch wonders about PB's odd behavior as he rings the last doorbell.

"Pizza-"

"Oh. It's you." Glitch stands there, mouth agape. And all of sudden realizes why his crew member ran off.

Taye casually stands in the doorway. Her hair is loose and the bright pink streak is missing. Instead of her crew outfit, she's wearing a baggy T-shirt and a worn pair of sweatpants. Her feet is bare, she's not decked out in her flashy jewelery, and for some reason Glitch feels like he just walked in on her naked.

"Dat's our pizza? Good, da lil' monsters are goin' crazy." She takes the box from him and heads inside. On a whim, she turns her head slightly and demands, "Well, you gonna come in or wut?"

Too used to following her orders, Glitch takes a step inside. Immediately, his senses are assaulted by smells, sights, and worst of all, loud shouting.

"Pizza!"

"Pizza's 'ere!"

"Oomph- quit shovin'!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down, there's 'nuff for everybody," Taye laughs as a horde of children surround her. "Dun push, else the food's gonna end up on da floor!"

Glitch cautiously looks around. It's a small apartment. The living room is a mess, it's carpets full of bleach stains, all sorts of toys lying about, and there's a musty smell coming from the beat-up couch. The walls are filled like a photo album, all the available space plastered with family photos.

It suddenly reminds him of back home. The pristine hardwood floor. Carefully placed décor and potted plants. The white-washed, empty walls, except the one with the trophy case. Where Oblio's awards are on display, shining and glittering under artificial lighting. Just thinking about it makes him clench his fists.

"Saved one fo ya. If ya di'ent grab one in da beginnin' dere's none left now," Taye waves a slice of pepperoni pizza in front of his face.

Glitch takes a bite, and grins. "Wow this is good." He hasn't realized how hungry he is. The entire night was spent delivering pizza, and he completely forgot about dinner. He quickly sits down on the couch with his food.

"Sissy... who dis?"

"Is he yo new boyfrien'?"

"Dun be stupid! She'll neva date a guy dat short!"

Glitch starts. A boy of five suddenly falls into his lap. Another pair of grubby, greasy hands wrap themselves around his suspenders. The others gather around in a half circle, watching him with the utmost curiosity. Glitch looks around, bewildered.

"My nieces and nephews seem ta like ya," Taye remarks. She takes a bite out of her pizza and ignores his pleading look. "By da way, ya got sum real talent kid. Mo's right. Fo once." At the mention of his name, she viciously rips out another chunk of pizza. Glitch gulps.

"But... ya need mo than memorizin' otha people's moves ta win da tournament. Ya need ta be creative, find yo own style, and rock it like no one else can. Dat's wut it takes ta be a good dancer. Da best." Her startling green eyes capture him. "Ya think ya have wut it takes?

"Y-yea!"

Taye grins. "I like yo spunk kid. But why ya trainin' so hard? Why do ya wanna win so bad?

Glitch stops chewing. He looks down at the cheesy pepperoni. The group of kids, now with nothing to hold their attention, begin to wander about the living room, playing with the various toys and ignoring the two on the couch.

"I need to find a person. I know he used to compete in Dance Central. If we get far enough in the tournament, maybe, just maybe he'll hear about it and come find me. It sounds a bit stupid, but this is my last resort. I've tried almost everything," Glitch admits hesitantly. He ducks as a plastic airplane flies through the air, barely missing his head.

She nods.

"I wanna win for Lil' T," Taye says suddenly, "As youngest, she's always lookin' up ta me. Dancin', school, even da crew I hang wit. I used ta think it was so annoyin' having a lil' shadow followin' me everywhere. But nah it ain't like dat no mo'. Now I try ma best whenever she's dere. Cuz seein' her eyes light up wit dat look of admiration totally makes mah day."

"Is that true," Glitch muses out loud, "For all older siblings?"

She pats his hair affectionately. "I'm sure he'll be proud of ya. Chu got so much talent dat ya might be sweepin' da floor wit da city's top dancers sumday."

"Aww... Taye, you growing soft?" Glitch shoots back at her. The older dancer scoffs, and takes their empty plates to the sink.

"Taye! I hear G's here!" Lil' T's voice bounces down from the stairs. She catches sight of him and a wide smile breaks out on her face. "Ya here for a rematch?"

"It's pretty obvious who won the last one," he counters with a smirk.

"Aww c'mon. I ain't even-"

"T, did ya finish ya homework?" Taye's voice travels loud and clear over the clinks of silverware and dishes.

The girl pouts. "Nah, takin' a break."

Taye crosses her arms and orders, "Go back up dere an' finish it young lady. Ya _kno_ how Momma gets if ya grades drop."

"But Tayeee..." her sister whines. Glitch thinks she almost looks like a puppy begging for a treat. Her bushy hair and huge, watery eyes look like they can melt anyone's heart. But Taye stands firm. She plants her feet and glares hard at her younger sister, until the girl finally gives up and stomps her way loudly back up the stairs.

"Dang, doncha think you're hard on her? I mean you were just talking about how much she means to you," Glitch scratches his head.

"Nah. It's called tough luv kid. Ya think the best siblings are ones dat letchu have everythin' ya want? I'm teachin' her da hard way now, but she'll thank me later," Taye replies easily. "By da way. Before ya go, ya doin' the dishes."

"Aww man!"

[br] processing [/br]

"Can't ya stop movin'?"

"But you're gonna spray my face!"

"Nah I ain'! Now sit still willya?"

"For realz, if ya keep movin' it will be messed up."

He grumbles, but stops fidgeting. A couple of minutes pass, the hairspray can moves in quick, practiced motions.

"All done."

"Ooo... I _like_ it. It's like he's part of us now."

"Yea, you're family, G. Ya always welcome here," Taye proudly turns him around to face the mirror.

His black hair is spiked. The front ends standing up high and tall, forming a stylish fohawk. There's bright green sprayed on one side.

Glitch tilts his head a bit. "Hey, it's kinda cool."

"Well duh, Taye did it," Lil' T pipes up. Taye grins and pushes the two out of the bathroom. "C'mon, let's go meet up wit da othas. Dun wanna be late for your battle."

It's his last week with Flash4ward. Mo is right as always, Glitch wanted to stay longer. Through the two sisters, he's learned more than just dance moves. There's this warm, cozy feeling whenever he visits them at their place. It's definitely not the cleanest, quietest house. But something about it welcomes and draws him in.

The two girls treat him like a brother. His place is close to theirs, and he gets to drop by whenever Lil' T needs help with homework, Taye's baking cookies, or if he just feels like it.

"Hey G. Let's talk fo a bit. T, can ya go ahead an' git us a spot in line?" Taye abruptly asks.

Lil' T raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask for an explanation. She skips on ahead, and when she is out of earshot, Taye turns to Glitch. Her expression is dead serious as she begins to speak.

"Yo, I kno you an' Mo are close. Same crew an' everythin'. But I need ta warn ya. Dat guy... likes his secrets. Dun let 'em get too close, ya hear?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jus... watch yoself. Be careful." With that, she turns and joins Lil' T in the line.

Glitch starts. He wants to chase after Taye and ask exactly what Mo did to her, but Hi-Def crew shows up at that moment. Mo, PB, and Zipp all gather around him, bombarding him with questions and welcoming him back that he soon forgets about it.

It's a different clubhouse tonight. There's a center stage area, and behind it a well-lit dias. On the wall is a huge board that Glitch does not have time to read over. His crew ushers him through the growing crowd.

His opponent tonight is a well-known b-boy from the other side of town. His crew colors are red and black. Which faintly reminds him of someone, but Glitch doesn't think too much of it.

The music blares from the speakers. Heavy, dancing beats fill the air. They circle each other, silently sizing each other up.

_I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil v-I,  
><em>_Keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels._

The challenger doesn't waste breath on taunts. Instead he goes straight to it. He shuffles his feet, forming a well-practiced pattern. His arms form sharp angles. Wrist to elbow. Gets to downrock, threading this legs this way and that.

_I said shawty she was checkin' up on me,  
><em>_From the game she was spittin' my ear, you'd think that she knew me._

Glitch jumps in. His arms juts out, pulls in, and then rocks to the beat. He mimics his opponent's sharp angle, but transitions last minute to a Micheal Jackson move. A roar of approval comes from Hi-Def crew as he tilts head down, bends knees, and points his feet.

_Yeah (yeah) shawty got down said come and get me.  
><em>_Yeah (yeah) next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:_

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeaah  
><em>_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeaah_

Not wanting to be outdone, the opponent starts to windmill. Round, and round he goes, and he freeze drops on his back. With a quick buck, he rights himself, barely missing hitting Glitch's face.

_Cause I do know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead,  
><em>_But what I do know is the way she dance, makes shawty alright with me.  
><em>_The way she getting low! I'm like yeah, just work that out for me._

The younger dancer doesn't seem fazed. He drops to his own version of the windmill. Keeps his hands close to his chest. He freezes, stomach lying on ground. Using only one knee, he pushes himself off the ground. Like a puppet being pulled up by strings. His head lolls to the side, a goofy grin on on his face.

_She asked for one more dance and I'm  
><em>_Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?_

"Glitch, Glitch, Glitch." The crowd is chanting his name. The winner is declared.

The Korean b-boy wipes the sweat off his forehead, and offers a fist to his opponent.

"Good match."

He pounds it lightly. "Yea, same here."

"A'ite, put yo initials up on the board lil' man," Mo claps his shoulder in congrats and points to the huge board near the dias. "All da winners here befo' did."

Glitch walks over, checks out the ranking, and purses his lips. His eyes focus in on the number one slot, where two letters shine out in dazzling glitter.

"Huh, my initials are already up there. Who's GG? Should I battle him for the spot?" Glitch asks. When Mo doesn't answer, he turns.

His partner is looking at him with the strangest expression. His usual smile gone, Mo replies, "Dat "GG" stands for da Glitteratti crew. The shadiest group 'round. Not only do dey beat every single crew, but dey make sho dere opponents neva… dance again."

"Aw really? I would like to see just how tough they are!" Glitch re-examines the leader-boards, crossing his arm stubbornly.

A sudden hush falls among the crowd. Glitch, sensing something wrong, turns around again.

The sounds of metallic clicking approaches from the dance floor. Parting the mass of people like the red sea, emerges two, tall shadowy figures.

"My, my... what do we have here?"

The taller of the pair steps into the light. His platinum blond bangs are cut so low it almost cover his eyes. His muscular frame is clothed in tight leather, hugging his figure in such a fashion that even Angel would be jealous. Odd purple markings line his face, right above a toothy, malicious grin.

"Does the little bug want to challenge us?" purrs the shorter one. Her heels make a staccato beat across the floor. She looks unerringly similar to her partner, hair and skin that is so pale that the pair resemble vampires.

Mo immediately steps in front of Glitch. "Nah. He's jus jokin' 'round."

"No I'm not! I-" Glitch freezes at the look Mo is giving him. It is the first time he's seen such fear in his older mentor's eyes. And he realizes too late the grave he just dug himself into.

The female twin sways closer. Her arctic gaze scans Glitch up and down. She throws her head back, and tinkling, patronizing laughter resonates within the room.

"Haha! He dresses like a clown! The pathetic, miserable, ignorant fool..." she enunciates each adjective slowly. The male drapes a muscular arm across her sturdy-looking shoulders. The two dancers tower over Glitch like giants.

"Come now sister. Imagine how it must feel to rise to the top... and then to be ruthlessly trampled underfoot by us."

"Mmm..." Jaryn slowly agrees, she addresses Glitch with a sneer, "Yes, I would hate to be you right now. For so many reasons."

"Say what?" His grey eyes narrowing, the Korean rushes forward with fists ready. Mo immediately steps in. "Hey guys, let's dolla back da threat level down to chill a'ite? We solve things wit steps, not wit fists. It's how we _do_."

Kerith tsked with annoyance. "Fine, we'll settle it at Dance Central competition. That is, if you guys can even make it that far."

"Mo..." Glitch grits his teeth.

Mo's hand is steady and firm against his chest. "Cool it lil' man. Not worth it. We'll battle 'em eventually. And _then_ ya can show'em." His mouth is a tight line. The veins on his arm bristling with indignation.

Mo's right. He is just as angry as Glitch. But he keeps a clear, level head about it.

Hi-Def watches in sullen silence as the Glitterati slink away like two white Persian cats. Nose up, and a conceited tail dismissing all the lowly denizens around them. Glitch silently swears that before the competition is over, he will personally wipe those self-satisfied smirks off of their pasty faces.

[Code_end]

* * *

><p>[notes]:<br>Chat me on Twitter: Ricecooker2000  
>DeviantART: RiceCooker [where I doodle DC comics]<p>

- Hole 9 is the T-rex and volcano. Hole 11 is the one with the aliens. Taken from DC2's Flash4ward's venue. Taye's already got a stepping crew before DC2 started since they helped her record her voicemail msgs in DC1. She prolly found them after she quit tap-dancing I assume.

- Taye's an interesting one. She was so very full of attitude in first one, and then I guess developers toned it down for the 2nd game. [prolly to make room for Lil'T's attitude?] She seems like a very independent girl, takes very good care of family, but very conscious of her self identity. As in, she doesn't take crap from no one and doesn't change for anyone. Which brings me to her and Mo's "relationship". I can imagine the two dating at one point, they have similar swag and interests. But I also can't see it working out nicely. Taye has too much self-respect to "put out" easily. And I'm sure she wants it her way or the high way. And Mo's no pushover, he can't give in every time...

- Taye used green colored hairspray for Glitch's hair. I thought it would be cool/interesting to see how each crew contributes a bit to his outfit/development.

- Not sure if the ghetto talk is convincing. Just recalling from high school mostly. Man that's a long time ago...

- Glitterati is fun to mess around with. kekeke I love the snarkiness.

- Omg yes, Riptide's next! Get ready for some lip-chewing tension... ;D I will make Emilia x Glitch work! ... and Taye x Bodie would be interesting too.

- No, I don't think I can write a DC x Naruto crossover. Not a good one anyways. LOL

- Went back and corrected some mistakes. Added some sentences in case things were unclear.

[/note]


	5. First Tide

Songs: _Technologic_ by Daft Punk, _Meddle _by Little Boots

Dedicated to DiamondDazzler for that amazing fanart of last chap's scene featuring Taye+Lil' T+Glitch. Go check it out on DeviantArt! :D

* * *

><p>[h1] Chapter 4: First Tide [h1]

[Code_Start]

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,_

The catchy tunes of Daft Punk drifts through the dark room. A hand shoots out from under blankets, fumbles for the cellphone.

_Trash it, change it, mail-_

"... hrmello?

"Glitch?" Mo's voice calls out. "Ey this important. Git up. Meet on top of your roof."

When he doesn't answer, Mo yells, "NOW!"

"Ok, ok. Jeez..."

Glitch tosses the phone aside, and rummages for some clothes. Not bothering to brush his teeth or comb his hair, he tucks his keys into a pocket, and stumbles out of his apartment.

"Mo," he grumbles, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "It's almost six in the morning. What's so imp-"

"Hi short stuff."

Glitch does a double take. Bodie is bent over tying his shoelaces, and standing right next to him is Emilia. She's wearing a black sports jacket over a red swimsuit, complete with matching sweat pants. She is lightly bouncing on her feet, looking ready for something.

All of a sudden he wishes he wore something a bit nicer than an old T-shirt and worn out gym shorts. Or at least washed his face.

Mo laughs at his disheveled appearance. "Didn't I tell you we're gonna start training with Riptide today? You dun look ready..."

"You didn't say when. System is on complete shutdown still!" Glitch retorts back.

"Aww come on guys. We gotta start! Or else we won't make it!" Emilia calls out. Bodie stands up too, and stretches out his legs. "Yeah, let's go. As long as he has the shoes, he can do it."

"Do what? What are we doing?" Glitch asks, confused. Mo finally grins.

"We're running," He points to the far grey horizon, past the city's lights, "to the beach."

"But the sun's not even up! Can't we do this after school or something?" Glitch can't keep the whiny tone out of his voice. He really isn't a morning person.

"Dat's the whole point, young'n. We're racing the sun!" Mo claps his back and follows Bodie and Emilia. "Let's bounce!"

He ran before with Mo, when they went to visit Dare. However, running with Riptide is a completely different story. The two athletes moved fast. Up and over rooftops, jumping from building to building, and swinging like monkeys through fire escapes. They set an inhuman pace that has Glitch losing his breath.

"W-wait up," he gasps out. Emilia yells back, "The sun waits for no one!"

Bodie slows down to jog alongside him. "Just try your best. Nobody has beaten our time yet."

His words spur Glitch to push harder. Each breath becomes a bit more painful. His legs protest against the strain, and he has to concentrate hard on making the next jump.

Mo is sliding down metal railings. Emilia whoops with glee as she propels herself off of a ledge.

The sun has already risen by the time they reached beachfront. Glitch has never been so tired, and he flops to the ground in a pile of aching muscles.

"Time?" Mo asks Bodie.

The blonde checks his watch. "Twenty-nine minutes. Not bad for a newbie."

"What's your best time?" Glitch asks after he finds his voice.

Emilia, who looks like she just went for a walk in the park, replies, "Twenty minutes. And our place is farther than yours."

Mo sits down next to Glitch. He nudges the younger teenager with a playful grin. "Looks like our work is cut out for us. There's only two weeks left till Dance Central. Let's get crackin'!"

"We run every morning for our training. We'll be meeting on your roof for the next few days. Be ready, we start at 6:00am. Sharp." Bodie says as he stretches out his leg muscles. "Now who's ready for school?"

Glitch groans. He lets his head fall back into the soft sand.

This is going to be one hell of a week.

[br] processing [/br]

Training with Riptide is something out of a military bootcamp.

Everyday, he wakes up at 5:45am. Gets ready, and meets them on the roof. Sometimes it's just Mo, or Bodie, or Emilia. The three of them worked out a schedule so that at least one of them can sleep in.

After school, they would meet up again with their crews. Riptide girls and Hi-Def's guys mingle underneath the palm trees and basketball hoops. Bodie runs the warm-ups. Emilia does the drills. Their entire crew is in tip-top shape, all well-toned muscles and endless amounts of energy.

Mo would then take them through their choreographed routines. Listens to all of their inputs. Once or twice, Glitch offers to change a few things here and there to make things interesting. The thing about being small, he is way lighter and more aerodynamic than the rest of the guys. He can flip through the air, jump over others, and twist his body more easily. And Mo thinks that will be one of the reasons they'll win.

"It's all 'bout the crowd pleasers. Jumps, flips, and spins can get the people goin'!" Mo explains. "Lu$h has great technique, but they dun have 'nuff breadth. Flash4ward has cool swag, but everyone goes around doin' their own thing and they lack unity. The only crew we gotta worry 'bout is Glitterati and" he gestures towards Emilia and Bodie going through their rigorous routine, "Riptide."

Glich follows Mo's finger. The team of athletes never seem to tire. They do everything together. All their movement sync seamlessly. And if Bodie's smile and Emilia's laugh are any indication, everyone in that crew have great chemistry.

"Then why are we training with them?" Glitch wonders out loud.

"Ya gotta learn from the best," Mo replies. He stands up and heads over to Zipp, who is trying to land a back-flip with limited success.

The young dancer shrugs. His current goal is to stick a barrel and transition to a baby windmill. The move is a bit complicated because he needs to get the rotation speed just right. Or the centrifugal force will throw him off balance, and ruin the whole move.

It reminds him of a complicated physics problem.

"Hey dude, whatchu you working on this time?" A familiar voice asks after his second failed attempt. Glitch glances up, meets Emilia's curious gaze, and then quickly looks away.

"A windmill transition."

"What's that?" Emilia points to his arm.

Glitch checks himself. Blood is slowly oozing from a nasty-looking scrape on his right elbow. He was so focused on doing the move right he didn't even feel it. Must have happened when he used the elbow to prolong the spin.

"It's nuthin," he tries to brush it off. She frowns. "Don't try to act tough."

"It's not a big deal. I scrape it the time while trying out new moves. At least I have gloves for my hands?" Glitch shrugs.

Emilia stares at him. Without another word, she goes over to Bodie's sports bag and starts rummaging. "Yo B! I'm gonna borrow some stuff from your bag!" she yells over to her partner.

"Yeah, help yourself!" Bodie barely glances over as he helps one of their crew members correct her position.

Emilia pulls out athletic tape, a piece of gauze, and an elbow protector.

"Leave it to Bodie to always be prepared," she says as she rips the tape with gritted teeth. She plops down besides him. Emilia grabs his arm, oblivious to how suddenly still Glitch becomes. She carefully holds the gauze against the blood flow, and begins to bandage his elbow.

"Ow!"

"Hold still then!"

The young b-boy watches her. Emilia's completely engrossed on wrapping his arm. Her dark brows draw together in concentration. Her touch is warm, but firm to prevent him from moving. He reminds himself to breath.

Unconsciously, his face draws closer to hers. He doesn't even realize it. Not until she suddenly glances up, her eyes locking with his.

She blinks. Her coral lips part with surprise.

"Here." She slaps the elbow protector against his chest, "Wear this from now on. Can't have you bleeding all over the place."

He almost forgets to thank her. Emilia stands up and brusquely brushes sand off. "Stop wasting time on your butt. There's more things to practice."

She doesn't even give him time to answer and walks off. Glitch watches her go silently. He pushes up and walks back to his crew. Mo has been busy spotting Zipp as he tries a back-flip. PB is off in the distance, talking to a Riptide girl.

"Gah! Women...They're harder to debug than a virus!" Glitch rakes his hands through his short-cropped hair in frustration.

Zipp chuckles. "For reals. Welcome to my world. If she ain't playing games, she's too high to maintain." The three of them pause, images of Miss Aubrey dancing through their heads. They all shudder, and send a quick prayer to Angel.

"But who's the chick dat got yo panties in a twist?" Mo asks with a chuckle. Glitch shakes his head sullenly and replies, "Rather not talk about it."

"I dig, I dig. C'mon, let's practice that new move you was talkin' bout," Mo claps a reassuring hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

Glitch's eyes light up. Without wasting any more on words, he presses the play button on the boom box and lets the heavy, drumming beats take over.

[br] processing [/br]

_taken from Mo's iPhone_

Mo: Yo B! Let's start a bet.

B: This again? What is it this time?

Mo: On Glitch and Emilia hooking up. ;)

B: Wth. LOL. He's not her type Mo, trust me.

Mo: Aite then, so ur down?

B: Yeah, this one you're going to lose. What're we betting on?

Mo: Loser has to do what winner says for a week.

B: Haha, deal. You and your crazy bets, I mean there's just no freaking way. Em and G? lol

Mo: That's what u think. Leave it to me, there's going to be some crazy fireworks going off.

B: ….ew. Now this I gotta see. You guys coming to the bonfire Saturday?

Mo: Fo sure, fo sure. Jus u wait and see. ;)

[br] processing [/br]

Hi-Def is now a regular sight at Beachfront Park. If they're not training, then they're hitting up the skate park right next to the volleyball courts.

"Heyo, I think Glitch is checking out a girl," PB says under his breath quietly. Mo looks up.

Sure enough, Glitch, standing on the ledge with one foot on his skateboard, is watching Riptide play beach volleyball. His gaze focuses on one particular figure as she leaps up for a spike.

Mo chuckles. He taps PB and points to the Korean boy, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Silently, the two inch closer to Glitch. When they are right behind their unsuspecting friend, Mo shouts right in his ear.

"BOO!"

"Wha-" Glitch jumps. His weight shifts forward instinctively, and he finds himself zooming down the curved slope with only one feet on his skateboard. He loses balance, falls over, and wipes out at the bottom of the halfpipe.

"Aw guys, what the heck?" Glitch yells as he gets up. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see the volleyball players stopping their game to watch the commotion, and his face flushes.

Mo and PB laughs. Zipp loudly asks Glitch if he's okay and then turns to Mo. "Wasn't that a bit messed up?"

Mo shakes his head and grins. "Nah. Sides, he has her attention now. Wasn't gettin' any before did he?"

The girl in question is indeed now watching Glitch. She isn't too sure, but it seems like he is directly looking at her-

"Look out!"

Emilia turns too late. With a thunk, the volleyball makes hard contact with her forehead. She staggers a bit, but does not fall.

"Shoot! Sorry Em!" Bodie ducks under the net and makes his way over to her. Emilia rubs the sore spot on her head tenderly, and glares up at her friend.

"Watch it!" she retorts sharply. Bodie stops, and tilts his head curiously. Volleyball is definitely one of Emilia's favorite sports. She is always the one diving and going for it. Getting pegged in the face is quite rare, and only happens if she wasn't paying attention. It's not like her to get uptight about it.

"Are you…feeling okay?" Bodie asks quietly.

She blinks. Emilia shakes her head in frustration and walks off the court.

"Cya guys later, I'm out!" She yells over her shoulder as she breaks into a jog, placing distance between herself and the rest of the crew.

She knows it isn't not Bodie's fault. She wasn't paying attention. But what really pisses her off is the reason why. The possibility that she got distracted by a certain short, Asian kid is way too embarrassing to even think about.

After Emilia stalks off, Bodie turns to see Mo. He shoots the prankster a look, one that plainly says:

_What are you doing?_

Mo just shrugs and grins from his perch on the ledge. He points with his thumb to Glitch, who is pointedly trying not to look at the direction in which Emilia left. And winks.

"Oh god..." Bodie mutters. One hand goes up to cover his face, and despite himself, he also smiles.

[br] processing[/br]

It started out as an innocent hangout. Riptide hosting a bonfire and everyone bringing their own drinks. Six packs were passed around, despite mostly everybody being underage.

Somewhere between the fifth bottle and the sixth, Mo decides to stand up and begins impersonating people.

"I keep it fresher than organic produce homes," he mimics in a nasal voice.

"Oh I know!"

"The real MacCoy!"

Angel stands up, face rosy and tipping over slightly. "My turn!" He starts to preen his hair and checks his nails. Before he even gets to say anything, someone yells out "Aubrey!"

"You're lucky she ain't here boi, or else she would've gotten sooo mad atchu!"

Fits of laughter burst out from around the fire.

Glitch, after finding out he doesn't really enjoy the taste of beer, is still nursing his second bottle. He glances over to his right, where Bodie is chugging down Bud Light like a boss.

Or a drunken idiot. He can't tell.

And then to his left, where Mo is too busy laughing at Angel's newest impression of Lil' T, who couldn't come because of her curfew. He realizes he's the youngest one there. He kind of knew this isn't his scene. But Mo wouldn't take no for an answer, and practically dragged him here.

"Psst! Pass this over to Bodie!" Emilia leans back to hand him an unopened can behind Mo's back. "I kinda shook it up..." She says with a mischievous grin.

"You seem fine, how many have you had?" Glitch whispers as he catches it.

"Way more than you. Dude, I can so handle my alcohol."

Glitch doesn't argue. He can totally see her training her tolerance too.

He hands over the frosted can of Coors Light to Bodie.

"Aww shaaanks maaan," Bodie slurs. Then freezes when a cold blast of fizzy liquid hits his face.

"Hahaha!" Taye, who is sitting to his right, doubles up and rolls with laughter. "Da look on yo face! Shoulda' seen it!"

That seemed to have sobered Bodie up a bit. He immediately glares at Emilia, knowing it must have been her doing. And then reshakes the can.

"Here!" And he sprays Taye with what's left over. She squeals. She gets up, starts running while screaming with laughter. Bodie, somewhat unsteady and inebriated, stumbles after her, brandishing the now empty container.

The remaining dancers watch as the two disappear off into the dunes. Glitch jumps at the loud crumpling of a beer can. Mo tosses the mangled piece of metal to the ground carelessly, and gets up. "I'm out. Peace."

His partner starts to follow, but Angel stops him. "I think this is my kind of job. You stay." The Latino dancer trails lazily after Mo, and Glitch sits back down. He looks at Emilia, who is snickering to herself.

"Hope you're happy," he mutters. "Look at what you did."

She stops at the tone of his voice. "What? What did I do?" She glances around. "Where'd everyone go?"

Glitch sighs. She's drunk and doesn't even know it. "Nevermind."

Emilia gives him a goofy grin. She scoots on over, and loops a casual arm around his shoulders.

"Dance Central starts in eight days! Aren't you excited? Good job this week, you're really working hard," she chuckles and bumps her bottle against his.

Glitch doesn't answer. His mind suddenly goes blank.

The two of them. Alone. Together.

Alarm bells go off in his head. He jerkily turns his head away. Hoping the growing warmness on his cheeks is from the fire.

"Uh, thanks." He tries to hide the embarrassment behind a swig of the beer. And immediately makes a face at the bitterness.

The burning logs crackle and hiss in the darkness. The ocean waves crashes down onto the yielding sand. But otherwise it is completely quiet.

Glitch furiously scans his mind for something clever to say. He opens his mouth. Then clamps it shut when he feels the weight of Emilia's head on his shoulder.

"I...wonder what Angel... meant." Her words are beginning to slur.

"Huh?"

"Why he thinks... he should be *hic* talking to Mo. And not...you."

"I dunno..."

"Oh..." Emilia straightens up a bit. She tries to look serious, but it's hard with her flushed face and half-closed eyes.

"It's cuz you never had *hic* a girlfriend..." She starts laughing at the expression on his face.

"What? Isn't it *hic* obvious to everyone? You're way... too young... and you're not *hic* boyfriend material."

His brows draw together. "I'm not?"

She punches his shoulder playfully. He winces at her power.

"Well duh! You're hecka awkward...around girls." Emilia leans forward. So that their noses almost touch. The flames dance orange and yellow in her chestnut-colored eyes. And his heart feels like it will pound its way out of his chest.

"See... You look so nervous." She leans back. Breaks the spell. And goes back to resting her tired head on his left shoulder. "Chill dude... I don't bite. *hic* Like I just said... not boyfriend material."

She doesn't move after that. A few moments later, her steady, rhythmic breathing tells him she's fallen asleep.

There's a painful ache. It starts with her name and ends with her careless words. Glitch wants to crush the now empty beer can. Just like Mo did. But one glance at her peaceful face, and he decides not to.

"Nah, just around you," he says quietly. He doesn't really expect her to answer. And when the sounds of soft snores come from below his chin, it brings about a small, wistful smile.

[br] processing[/br]

"How was the bonfire on Saturday?"

Mo shrugs. Grabs an apple and proceeds to move down the cafeteria line. "It was a'ite."

PB nudges him. "Did anything, ya kno... happen?" Zipp leans in to hear better.

Mo pauses for dramatic effect. A familiar smirk appears on his face, but he says nothing.

"Aww man... is he doing to do that thing again? Where he dun talk but pretend somethin's goin' on?"

"Yo Glitch, ova here!" Mo calls out suddenly. The young freshman walks over with his lunch tray.

"Here," Mo drops the last carton of chocolate milk with a wide grin, "It'll make you grow taller."

Glitch rolls his eyes. But smiles just the same. Chocolate milk is his favorite.

The guys pays for their lunch and tries to find an empty table in the crowded cafeteria. Fifth period lunch is always the busiest. The lunch lady is yelling at someone, the dessert runs out first, and the busy clink of silverware jabbing at dubious cafeteria food.

Glitch sees the lone figure of Bodie at a far table. The blonde appears different from usual.

"Sup B," Mo says as he takes the seat across, "You dun look so hot. What happened?"

"It's nothing," the lifeguard answers. Nobody looks convinced, but they start eating anyways.

Bodie picks at his uneaten food. With a resigned sigh, he drops the fork. "Oh who am I kidding. I think we just got disqualified for Dance Central."

Everyone stops. Glitch sets down the chocolate milk before he spills anymore.

"Hold up. Whatchu sayin'?" Mo demands.

"Emilia got a call yesterday. They told her she can't participate because of her... criminal records."

Mo mutters a dirty word. He jabs at the mystery meat angrily. "You know that has nuthin' to do with it. That's so much bullsh't."

Bodie doesn't look up. "Yeah, well it was either kick her out of the team. Or we all get DQ'ed." Riptide's leader rubs the back of his neck. "Either way, there goes our chance of winning."

"Where is she?" Glitch blurts out. Everyone looks surprised at his sudden outburst.

If it is even possible, Bodie looks even more despondent. "She hasn't returned any of my calls or texts. I can't find her."

"Hey I know this must be hard on her. Jus give her some space," Mo reassures him.

"Yeah." Bodie looks down at his miserable food.

"I just hope she's okay."

[br] processing[/br]

She was not there the next morning. Or the next.

Glitch paces around his rooftop. Glances at his iPod for the umpteenth time as he hangs the headphones around his neck.

6:10 AM. Another no show.

He tries to shrug off the heavy disappointment. Turns to walk back inside, but then stops. Glitch glances down at his music player again.

6:11 AM.

He might be able to make it. His time has been getting better these days. But he still needs to beat Bodie's time. He noticed that they never take the same route twice. Bodie and Emilia have not found the fastest way. They have never gotten to beachfront park before sunrise.

But they keep on trying.

Decision made, Glitch starts to run. Picks up the pace, and with a spring, hops onto the next rooftop. He doesn't really realize it, but free-running has become much easier. The everyday rigorous training has strengthened his muscles and boosted his endurance.

With the wind brushing against his face, his feet feeling like walking on air, and adrenaline pumping through his system, Glitch can feel the heaviness slipping away.

Riptide's disqualification. The upcoming competition. Finding Oblio.

He leaves them all behind. And only focuses on the next roof.

Before he knows it, he's at the beach front. The first rays of dawn is barely peeping over the horizon. Glitch takes the last step out from the sidewalk and into the soft sand. The ground slopes up a bit, and then drops off into a gentle cliff. He takes a second to catch his breath, and to silently admire the familiar silhouette he finds at the edge.

Emilia, with her hair free and loose in the wind, sits by herself. Her knees are drawn up, her arms wrapping around as if she's hugging herself. Looking unbelievably vulnerable.

He clears his throat as he gets closer. She whips around. And then quickly wipes her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"What do you want?" she demands crossly. Her voice is raw, and her eyes are puffy. No doubt from crying. His heart clenches at the sight.

Glitch inches closer, minding the dangerous warning flashing in her fierce expression.

"Um… enjoying the view?" he answers uncertainly. Emilia scoffs. And turns around again, staring hard at the sea's brightening horizon and blatantly ignoring him.

Glitch scuffs his feet nervously. It's obvious she's been crying. No doubt about the recent disqualification. He knows it must be devastating to lose something after trying so hard to reach it. But he's not sure if she wants to talk about it, or not. Bodie and Mo said to give her space, but will she come back on her own?

He racks his brain on what he should be doing. A thought blinks in his head. In the old movies his parents watch, the man always has a handkerchief ready for the damsel in distress. He pats down his pants. Almost swearing when he remembers he never carries tissue around anyways.

A flash of bright red catches his attention. He looks down at his crimson bandanna, still hanging around his neck because he forgot to take it off night before. Quickly, he unties it, refolds it into a small square, and offers it to her.

Emilia seems surprised. She hesitantly takes it, and looks at him curiously. He shrugs, and cautiously takes a seat besides her. She doesn't say anything, and he hides his smile at the rough way she blows her nose. After a minute, he puts on his headphones, and starts browsing thru his MP3 player.

"Ya know, my headphones are really dope. They give you clear audio, and helps block out background noise. When I wear 'em, I can't hear people talking at all," Glitch conversationally says.

Emilia stares at him. Comprehension slowly dawns on her as she hears the muffled music playing.

_I remember all the things she did before.  
>I remember all the times she cried.<em>

She scoffs. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

He shrugs. Points to his headphones and mouths: 'I can't hear you.' And goes back to watching the sunrise.

_I remember all the things you promised her.  
>I know it hurt, I remember all the times you lied.<em>

The lifeguard turns to watch the burning sun rise from the waves. Takes a deep breath. After looking over to make sure Glitch is still listening to his blaring music, Emilia comments, "You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

No answer. She sighs.

"I never wanted any of this. Yeah, I got arrested twice. Spent a night in jail. But why does it always have to follow me like this?" She sneaks a glance sideways at Glitch, but he's looking off into the distance. So she continues.

"I took up kickboxing because of I wanted to be the strong one in the family. My dad... left before I was even born. It was just me and Mom. And she went through a lot of boyfriends. All of them jerks. They think just because there's only two women in the house that they can get their way."

Her arms go around her knees as she hugs herself tighter. She blinks against the cold air, and tells herself it's not worth crying over.

"They fight. A lot. So when he started hitting her, I hit him back. One uppercut to the head and that was all it took to knock him out. For some reason, he got to press charges. I don't even know how mom found the money to bail me out, but she did. And she never saw that bastard again."

_Don't meddle with her heart, meddle with her mind,__  
><em>_Meddle with the things that are inside._

She sniffs. And starts playing with the bandana, twisting it around one hand.

"The second time was for self defense. A guy at the club wanted to get too close. Didn't take 'no' for an answer. And that was back in the days when I went barhopping by myself to relieve stress. So I let him have it. The guy was in critical condition for days. Mom didn't bail me out that time. She thought I needed to learn my lesson, so she let me stay the night in that shit hole. I had to quit kickboxing when I got out."

_You don't know what you'll find,__  
><em>_You don't know what she hides._

Emilia looks at the strangled red knot on her left hand.

"I dropped out of high school. I didn't like how people kept looking at me like-like some kind of monster. I don't like taking crap, but if I fight back... it just proves them right. There was so much... anger inside of me," she pauses, searching for the words, "it was like I was trapped in my past. And then I met Oblio and Mo. They introduced me to a whole different world. Especially Oblio, he taught me how to channel emotion into positive energy. That's when I started dancing. It was something I can do and I do it well. Mo introduced me to Bodie and he trained me and got me a job as a lifeguard. The great thing about him is that he doesn't ask too many questions. And he treats me well, like a little sister. It's all I can ever ask for."

She swipes her eyes with the back of a hand. "And now I've messed up everything again. I've let everyone down. They should just enter without me, I don't even want to see their faces right now."

Emilia clears her throat and murmurs one word.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." The reply comes too fast.

She whips to her left. Glitch is looking straight at her. His headphones are hanging around his neck.

"You tricked me." Anger, even though she tries, does not find its way into her voice. Instead, she feels strangely warm. Perhaps, deep down, some part of her wanted for someone to know. To just hear and listen.

"Can't hang out with Mo without picking up a few of his tricks," Glitch sheepishly grins, "Sides, I betcha you feel better now. Nothin' better than ranting to blow off steam."

"Yeah… yeah, I do." She smiles and as an afterthought, adds, "You know, you're not too bad. Maybe you're boyfriend material after all."

Glitch perks up. "Really?"

She laughs. Gets up and ruffles his hair affectionately.

"Just kidding! You're years too early for that! Race you to the courts!"

Glitch watches her run off. He sighs. Her words, always so carefree and innocent, still sting. But he quickly shakes it off. Emilia is back to her old, spunky self. And that means it was all worthwhile.

_'Cause she's a mixed up girl in a mixed up world  
>And you know she don't mean any harm<br>So please understand if you take her hand  
>You'll get much more than you bargained for.<em>

[br] processing[/br]

There's less than three days till the first qualifying round. Hi-Def is kicking it into gear. Practices are becoming more and more intense. Mo, though he never drops his smile, starts to point out each and every mistake. Pushing them all that much closer to perfection.

By the time he gets back to his place, Glitch can feel every joint on his limbs protesting against movement. And yet, the first thing he does when he enters his room is crack open the laptop.

He types furiously into the night. Checks past records. Contest rules. Entries and participants.

His eyes scour the screen. Looking, willing, hoping for something.

A few hours later. He finds it. With a triumphant grin, Glitch takes out his Droid and dials Bodie's number.

"...hello?" Bodie's sleepy voice answers.

"I got it! I was hacking into their mainframe system last night and found this anomaly in their source code, which can only mean the margin of error for their computing operation-"

"Whoa whoa. Haha slow down kid. Why did you call? It's like one in the morning..."

Glitch tries to swallow his impatience. "Like I said, I dug around the Dance Central website and used it to track down their mainframe computing system and found a chance of error-"

"Dude. In plain English."

"I found a mistake. That rule only applies to adults. Emilia isn't eighteen yet right? She should still be able to compete as long as she has her legal guardian's permission. And just to make sure they don't cause anymore trouble, I planted a bug so it skips over her name if they search for it."

A heavy pause on the other side.

"Uh, B-?"

"YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Bodie's voice is so loud that Glitch has to hold it away from his ear. "Oh my god she's gonna be so stoked when she hears this! Are you going to tell her?"

"I-I don't have her number." The idea of calling her suddenly makes him nervous. "Why don't you call her? I'm really tired and I got a ton of homework..."

"Alright. Glitch you're awesome! Thanks dude!"

"Haha. No prob. See ya tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, laters!"

With a wide grin on his face, Glitch goes back to scanning the laptop screen. Now that his main objective is done, he can go back to his other objective: finding info on Oblio.

Something catches his attention. With a few clicks, he has it opened up.

It looks like a transcript of some sort. Not email, but another form of electronic communication. Oblio appears in the sentences. And to Glitch's amazement, so did his own name. His real name.

The word "TAN" blinks on like a beacon. He's only heard of it as the person who officially sponsors the dance competitions. Other than that, he really doesn't care.

But it's the name he finds right underneath it that completely blows his mind.

Mo.

[Code_End]

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

- Aha... secret's out! Tension is escalating! I did some pretty obvious foreshadowing, but did anyone else catch on that it was Mo? The s#^& is gonna hit the fan next chapter. XD

- According to DC profiles, Emilia did get arrested two times. For what, they did not say. It was kind of hard to make up one and not go too melodramatic. She always did seem like an "act first, think later" kinda gal. Bodie is just a "safe" and "brotherly" character to balance her out. And in turn she seemed like she mellowed out...

- I'm going to assume Bodie walked Taye home like a gentleman. Yes. That is y they never reappeared at the bonfire again. I do not advocate underage drinking! (But high school kids do it so often that it's pointless to not write it.)

- Once again, I bs'ed my way through the geek talk. If I convinced you... then my coworkers are rubbing off me.

- I need some Glitterati quotes. I have the "burn your image" one and "I don't even like you". And that's about it. lol

Omake: What happened after Mo/Angel came back to the bonfire?

"Hey lil man. Sorry 'bout dat earlier. Let's go home!"

"M-mo!" He jumps up. Without his shoulder, Emilia flops to the ground.

"Oww..."

"What happened to her?" Angel asks.

Emilia lays sprawled out in the sand. Mouth open and a beer can tucked in her hand.

"Uh.. did we interrupt anything?"

"No!" Glitch checks himself. "She just feel asleep. That's all! I didn't do anything!"

"...mrrrhmmm." The three of them pause and look down at the drunken, barely-conscious lifeguard.

"...should we do something?"

"I ain't carryin' her, she's too heavy."

"Yo tambien."

"All yours Glitch. Be a gentleman and see her home a'ite?"

"Wait-what?"

"Laters."

"Guys! Come back!... damn."

[Lol there's so many possibilities after that I can't even. Lol mit write it out later as a drabble.]


	6. First Mistake

So there's a backstory to this chapter that I encourage you guys to read before starting this chapter. It's the first chap of System Defrag. I couldn't fit their past in this chap well, so it made more sense to separate. It'll hopefully shed more light on Oblio and Glitch. :D

Strong language ahead. You've been warned.

Update: Added a few more lines. Nothing too drastic but hopefully things are a bit more clear.

* * *

><p>[h1] Chapter 5: First Mistake [h1]

[Code_start]

_Why?_

He wants to yell at his dancing partner and mentor. _Why would you do that?_

After reading the transmission, it becomes pretty obvious Mo works for this Dr. Tan fellow. All of a sudden, Mo's many odd jobs make sense. He meets a variety of people. He helps the multi-millionaire founder of Tan Industries scout for amazing dancers. He even goes as far as to train them, and then at the last Dance Central-

Glitch can't even go further down on that train of thought. His mind zooms back to the present. Where the next rooftop awaits and the sun yawns over the horizon.

"Made it!" Mo hollers in excitement as they step onto the beach in the peeping dawn.

"Twenty minutes flat," Bodie reports with a glance at his sports watch, "Awesome guys!"

Glitch does not join in on the celebrations. He looks on in stony silence as Mo and Bodie share high-fives and talk about the upcoming competition. Emilia is supposed to sleep in today, but she attend Riptide's practice later.

Throughout the entire day, Glitch runs on auto-pilot.

Class. Lunch. More class.

"Hey you alright? You kinda spacing out here." Zipp waves a hand in front of his face. The rest of the crew are already warmed up and they're beginning to practice their first routine. A train rumbles through the subway, its wind ruffling his hair and tugging on his clothes.

Glitch blinks. He mumbles something and goes to his starting position.

The music starts. But his mind is elsewhere.

"Hold up." Mo stops everyone. He levels a curious stare at Glitch. "Wassup witchu? Not feelin' it today?"

"Huh? I'm fine." The lie slips easily between his teeth. But after another botched move on a second try, Glitch gives up.

He turns to leave, muttering a pitiful excuse about homework. He gets his backpack, places the headphones over his ears, and proceeds to tune out the guys calling out his name.

[br] processing [/br]

"Heyo what happened yesterday?"

He takes no notice of the voice. Continues making his way through the empty hallway. Glitch thought he can avoid him if he stayed longer in the computer lab. But apparently not.

"Glitch! You hear me? I'm talkin' to ya!" Mo exasperatedly runs up to him, and places a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Glitch shrugs him off roughly. He narrows his eyes, and bites out, "Don't touch me."

Mo's eyes grow wide. "Whoa whoa... slow down. What's wrong witchu?"

"Nothing. I can ask the same, what is _wrong_ with _you_!"

His older mentor starts. With disbelief and confusion in his voice, Mo softly says, "What didya jus' say?"

A thought suddenly occurs to Glitch. Mo didn't want to be his friend. He's been doing his job. From the get go.

"Mo. Oblio never talked about me, did he?"

It's more than just a simple question. It's an accusation. That before Mo even began to talk to him on that first day of school, he already had his own agenda.

The words hang heavy between them, and for some reason, he can see the friendship fraying away at the seams. An uncharacteristic frown appears on Mo's face.

"Who told you? Wait. Knowin' you, ya probably figured it out on yo own huh?"

Glitch feels like he's been punched in the stomach. It's one thing reading text on a laptop screen. It's another coming face-to-face with the cold hard facts: Mo is working for Tan.

The data input is overwhelming. Traitor. Friend. Liar. Words he thought he knew the definition to suddenly becomes alien. Just how much does he actually know this person standing right above him?

Automatically, Glitch retraces back to what he knows and holds true. Solid, trustworthy, facts.

Oblio. Step-brother. Missing.

He glance up at Mo.

Friend? Enemy?

He grits his teeth. There's the beginning of a headache; a slow, painful, drumming in his head.

His mind is working against him. Suddenly, Glitch recalls all those times Mo helped him out. Looked after him... as if they were brothers. Real ones. There were tiny gestures of kindness that the older b-boy probably didn't give a second thought about, but it stayed with the Korean like a fresh, bleeding wound.

Mixed emotions crash through him, confusing him, blurring the lines of loyalty. Until he decides it much safer to focus on one.

Anger.

"So everything's been a lie? Me being in a crew? Us being friends? What about Zipp and PB? Are they in on it too?" His voice sounds high-pitched, and borderline hysterical, even to his own ears. He's beyond caring at this point.

"Aw lil' man, it ain't black an' white as dat. Da job pays well, an' Tan has his own reasons for what he does-"

"He kidnaps people! Takes them away and then covers it up with money! He has Oblio!" Glitch yells. He unconsciously take a step back, and feels the metal knobs of the lockers digging into his back.

Mo scowls. "You dun kno dat. Oblio's always been a loner."

"No, I know! It's all there, I've read your conversations. I'm the next one he wants. Is this how your crew works? You find the talent, recruit them, only to backstab them later?" He is seething, fists clenching in fury and his entire body shaking with barely contained emotion.

Mo puts up his hands in a placating manner. "Hey hey, it looks bad. I know. But I got a plan, trust me on dis."

"Trust you!" Incredulity colors his voice and features. "You're such a fucking hypocrite for using that word!" Without warning, Glitch lunges at his older mentor. He manages to land one good punch before Mo recovers his wits.

Mo snatches his fist out of mid-air. Completely immobilizes his smaller hand with a grip of iron. Twists. Glitch finds himself sinking to his knees, gasping in pain. He tries to kick out of the hold, but Mo knees him in the gut. Knocked out of breath, the freshman curls into a ball on the hard linoleum floor, struggling for breath.

Mo booms out in a thundering voice, "Fuck! Whaddya want me ta do? I need the money 'kay? Do you know where I grew up? An orphanage! Nobody wanted me, or the rest of 'em kids. We were abandoned, fending fo ourselves in da streets."

He growls with a vengeance as he wipes at his bleeding split lip, "I neva got to grow up in a house wit both parents. Di'ent even knew who dey were... The orphanage ain't pretty, but it was all da family I got. When da place was bout to git shut down, I had ta do sumthin'! This job pays well, and I ain't gonna ask questions when I got so many goddamn mouths to feed!"

Glitch can't believe what he is hearing. He stays silent, his harsh breathing echoing in the empty hallway.

Mo continues in a calmer tone, as he straightens up.

"I wasn't plannin' on dis'. I kno he's trackin' Oblio. Ah hell, he mit even have him stowed away sumwhere. But I've been tryna work mah way on the down low to da inside. Dis guy's everywhere. He got eyes and ears hidden in places you can't even imagine. I was hopin' dat we can work togetha as a team. Figure out-"

"No," Glitch steadies himself against the lockers. His words are heavy with cold finality. "Count me out."

He brushes past the other b-boy, walking away in terse, brisk strides. Quickly placing distance between himself and Mo before the tears can spill.

[br] processing [/br]

His phone vibrates, making him jump. Glitch takes off his headphones.

Two missed calls. One from Zipp. And an unknown number.

He reads the text Zipp sent, asking him if he's ok and why he didn't show up for practice.

Nothing too urgent. Something he can put off till later because he really doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. As he puts the phone up to his ear to hear the voicemail, Glitch immediately straightens up.

"Heyyy short stuff!" Emilia's voice is clear and energetic. "Didn't see you at practice today, was wondering what's up? I got your number from B, feel free to give me a call if you need anything. I definitely owe you for last time... uh, guess that's it, laters!"

Glitch looks down at the caller ID. He starts to pace the room, gripping the phone tightly in one hand, and then finally flops onto the bed. He saves the number, and after minutes of silent debate, decides not to call.

Slate grey stares listlessly up at the ceiling. He doesn't think Emilia can help with this one. In fact, he doubts anyone will. The less people involved, the better.

Glitch shuts his eyes. He shuffles through his memories. Replays some nice ones, skips through the meaningless, and then ends up in front of _that_ closet door. He sighs. He knows what's lies behind it. And he's not going to like it.

Just like every time before, despite knowing better, he still find himself sliding through the doors. His mind clicks on hyper speed. And goes back to the day when he last saw his step-brother.

"_Tae."_

_His voice, familiar and distinct, reaches him despite the rush of students hurrying home._

_Thirteen-year-old Tae lifts his head, and finds Oblio watching him. He narrows his eyes. His hands grip his backpack straps as he approaches the older teenager leaning against a lamp post._

"_Where have you been? Mom's been going crazy worrying over you. It's been a whole week since you came home. What-"_

"_I'm leaving." Oblio gently interrupts him. Tae is now close enough to see the dark, purpling bruise hiding underneath his aviator shades. "I do not believe I will be coming back anytime soon."_

_Tae stills. His hand curls tighter on the yellow plastic straps, and he lets out a shuddering breath._

"_Why are you telling me this? Why don't you just go then!" He hisses. Oblio might be standing in front of him. But he has never felt so alone._

"_Perhaps it is my sense of duty," Oblio admits after a brief moment of tense silence, "But I can see now my anxiety is unwarranted. Please, look after our parents and take care." He pushes off from the streetlight, and turns towards his parked bike._

"_Wait-" Tae hates the frantic sound of his own voice._

_Oblio pauses. He stays quiet as the younger one struggles with his words._

"_Where are you going?"_

The alarm clock rings. His eyes shoot open.

"Ugh..." The boy who now goes by the name Glitch wipes his bleary eyes. Groans when he realizes he fell asleep with contacts again.

He trudges towards the bathroom, squinting in the sudden light. He cleans his face as best as he can. Splashing water and massaging his tired eyes. Glitch glances at his watch, and realizes there's a morning run in less than five minutes.

He blinks. Remembers he doesn't have to go anymore.

He left the crew.

Glitch braces his hands against the bathroom counter. He waits for the feeling of relief. Or a hint of happiness now that he no longer needs to train so hard.

Yet all he finds is dull emptiness.

The young b-boy flops face-down on the bed. He is halfway falling back asleep when loud knocks come from outside. He ignores it. Or tries to.

After a brief pause, he hears Bodie's voice from the other side of the door.

"Hey I know you're in there! Open up!" The knocking soon turns to pounding.

He tosses. Covers his head with a pillow, but Bodie's insistent banging persists. With a frustrated sound, Glitch gets up and heads towards the door.

"What?" He asks tiredly.

"So you are alive! Do you know what day it is?" Bodie asks with a relieved smile.

"Yeah. It's Wednesday."

"And only two days till Dance Central. You've been MIA for the past few days, what's going on dude?"

Glitch resists the urge to slam the door in his face. "I already quit. You can ask Mo."

Bodie sets his foot against the door before he can even think about it. His bright smile doesn't falter. Glitch wants to punch him. He doesn't need Mr. Goody Sunshine this early in the morning.

"Let's grab breakfast. My treat."

Glitch starts. He shoots the blonde a wary look. "Why?"

"Why not?" Bodie shrugs. "If you get to take the day off, why can't I?"

When he sees Glitch deliberating, Bodie remembers Mo's speculations and casually adds, "I have really interesting stories about Emilia you might wanna hear."

The moment he sees Glitch averting his eyes at "Emilia", Bodie wants to slap his hand against his forehead. Guess it's more than just speculations now.

"Why should I care?" The kid mutters half-heartedly.

"I don't know? Because it's a funny story and she would kill me if she was here?" Bodie replies as nonchalantly as he can muster. "C'mon, there's a really good pancake place right around the block."

The idea of free food finally wins him over. Fifteen minutes later, as Bodie drizzles sugary maple syrup over the steaming hot cakes, he begins to enthusiastically recall stories.

"There was that one time when Em got into a Sir Mix-a-Lot phase. Every other sentence from her was a quote from that one song and it drove her our middle school teacher crazy! He also had a pet snake in the back of the room. Every chance she got, she joked about his 'anaconda don't want none'..."

Bodie pauses in the middle of his rambling to watch the boy sitting across from him. Glitch is practically inhaling his food as if he hasn't ate for days. There's dark circles under his eyes, and his messy hair looks like it can use a good wash and trim. Bodie shakes his head ruefully.

"Oh, di'ent expect to see ya two hear."

The two guys glance up simultaneously at Taye standing over their table. She sets down her plate of hash browns and omelette, and grins.

"Can I join?" Bodie automatically scoots, and she slides in the booth seat next to him.

"Wassup witchu?" she asks Glitch as she takes a generous bite, "Ya look down in da dumps." Bodie gawks at her. Here he is, trying to subtly draw out the reason for Glitch's bout of teenage depression, and she cuts straight to the chase.

Glitch stares down at his food. "It's nothing."

Taye makes a sound of disbelief. "Hey G, I said we family rit? Family dun keep crap from each otha." She regards him carefully, her mesmerizing emerald gluing him to the spot. Her voice becomes softer. "Now answer me again, wut's wrong?"

He slowly raises his head. Taye looks worried. Bodie smiles with encouragement.

All of a sudden he's back at home. Mom is fussing over him, and his step-dad patting his head with a reassuring touch.

The words spill out of him before he can help himself. Of Mo's betrayal. Of why he is here and competing in Dance Central. How six months ago he got an anonymous, untraceable email warning him his step-brother is in danger.

His parents tried contacting the police, but they dismissed it as a prank. They filed Oblio as a runaway case, and left it at that. Glitch was pretty sure they were just paid off. They spent weeks traveling around the East Coast, trying to find clues of Oblio. His mom didn't want to give up, but his step father pointed out that her son still needed to go to school.

It was at that point he suggested to transfer. He would jump from one school to another until he finds some solid leads to Oblio's whereabouts. It took some convincing, but since there seemed to be no other way, his parents reluctantly agreed.

It's as if a dam broke. He cannot stop himself from recounting everything from the past. Some relevant, some not. How he struggled to fit in. How after transferring to ten schools in less than four months, he just gave up on making friends. Then he jumps to how Oblio used to take him to the park on Sundays. Or when they received the Dance Central prize money, their parents almost cried with relief that he's still alive.

To make his matters worse, Glitch soon discovers his cheeks are wet. He can already imagine how he must look from their side of the table. This stupid, blubbering kid who isn't even making sense, sniffling, red-faced, and out of breath after blabbing all that nonsense. He feels the pancakes coming back up with a vengeance.

Taye exchanges a look with Bodie. Without a word, she grabs Glitch and the blonde lifeguard goes to pay for their meals.

In the midst of it all, the young dancer finds himself zoning in and out. His surroundings passes by in a blur.

One moment he's looking at the sidewalk as Taye pulls on his arm. And the next, he's wrapped in rolls of blankets, huddled on Taye's musty couch.

"Poor kid, shoulderin' all dat by yoself," Taye murmurs sympathetically, "Git sum rest. We can talk 'bout dis lata. Dun worry, we'll ya help out."

"Already called in sick for you," Bodie leans over and hands him a handful of Kleenex tissue. "Dude I had no idea..."

He wants to thank them. He really does. But his throat rasps dry, and with each comforting circle of Taye's hand on his back, his eyelids droop lower and lower.

As Glitch closes his eyes and his breathing becomes regular, Bodie turns to regard Taye.

"Well...?" he asks her with the unfinished question. Taye's gaze hardens into cold, unforgiving steel.

"Now we call up da original crew. Shit jus got real..."

[br] processing [/br]

He wakes up on a soft mattress that's not his bed. The b-boy sits up, takes in the sight of a large canopy with tassles, the ceiling-high window with a balcony, and the plush, velvet pillows with a mixture of dread and wonder.

His bare feet sinks into the thick carpet, and Glitch notices with relief he's still wearing the same clothes he fell asleep in.

Murmurs of voices can be heard from the next room over.

"Like ah said, we hahve to behave normally- oh! Hallo dear." Dare greets him with a fluttering of her sleeves.

"How are you feeling hombre?" Angel calls out from his perch on a plush armchair's hand rest. Sitting in the chair, with her slender legs crossed in lady-like fashion, sits Miss Aubrey. She sniffs at him and gestures towards an empty spot on an equally luxurious sofa. "Have a seat. Hope you enjoyed your little beauty sleep."

Taye snorts. But she smiles just the same as Glitch sits down next to her.

"We thought Aubrey's place would be the safest place to talk without being overheard," Bodie explains as he leans against the edge of a cherry wood desk, "We need to have a plan about what to do next."

"I-I didn't want to involve so many people. You guys don't need to-"

"Let us decide fo ourselves," Taye interrupts him. "We're all friends, G. We're gonna involve ourselves whether ya like it or not."

"Ah agree."

"Yo tambien."

Miss Aubrey examines her meticulous nails. "With the exception of two others, we're all gathered here today to formulate a counter attack. You," she gestures at Glitch, "will most likely be Tan's next target. From the information you provided, it seems like he's been planning this over a period of time. Dare has already suggested that we keep acting as we were, to not alert any suspicion and incur a last minute change of plans." The petite, pink-haired designer nods in confirmation.

"Bodie here," Miss Aubrey waves with a hand in his general direction, "has volunteered to keep a close watch on you during the competition. In fact, as long any of us get far enough in the tournament, there will be someone with you for the final rounds. Where Tan will most likely to attempt something."

She talks about his eminent kidnapping in such a matter-of-fact manner. Glitch gulps.

A ruthless smirk materializes on Aubrey's face. "Regardless of what happens, you can rest assured that he will not get away with it. My father has several corporate lawyers at hand, and influential friends working in media. When, and not if, he exposes himself with evidence, we will have him behind bars quicker than you can say 'disqualification'." An eager glint flashes from her eyes. "Then we'll see whose money speaks louder."

"Ah, what Aubrey means to say is, don't worry Glitch. We got you covered. Comprende?" Angel hurries to add.

"Yeah, I got it..." Glitch replies slowly, "So you want me to rejoin Hi-Def?"

Taye turns to him then. She says seriously, "Dat's up ta you. Ya dun have ta. But we're offerin' da opportunity ta go back an' compete. It mit getchu closer to findin' Oblio. Or it mit not. But kno dat we're here for ya in case anythin' happens."

"And another thing," Bodie approaches them on the couch, and squats down to eye level, "Mo might have made some wrong choices in the past. And he is working for the wrong side. But I sincerely believe he's a good guy. He's gone out of his way to help me a bunch of times. I've seen the way you guys click and dance, it's still real. You know what I'm talking about?"

Glitch stares back. He doesn't see Bodie or the richly decorated room. Instead, he sees the light-filled, roofless subway station. Where the crew danced because they can. They pleased crowds, they learned moves from each other, but most of all, they had fun. Together.

"Besides, if he really wahnted, he should've made you stay so daht you cahn be more easily taken," Dare offhandedly comments.

All eyes are on him, waiting for his decision. A slow smile spreads across his face. He hasn't felt the warmth of a real one in a long time.

"Thanks, guys."

[br] processing [/br]

"Whoa," Zipp turns around in a halting three sixty degree. "This place is crazy..."

The room is wide and spacious. There's a fancy spiral staircase flanked by larger-than-life marble statues. On both ends of the floor, there are olympic-sized swimming pools that are lit with changing colors. A gigantic disco ball overhead scatters light in a brilliant spectrum.

PB slings a casual arm over his crew member. "Oh yea, dis be ya first time at Tan's crib right?"

Zipp nods. He glances at Mo, who has been disturbingly quiet the past few days.

"Yo is Glitch coming?" He whispers to PB. Every time they've mentioned the freshman's name, Hi-Def's leader glares at them and refuses to utter a word. Even PB knows better than to ask about the healing lip on Mo's face.

Mo hears him anyways. His mouth tighten into a stern line.

"Stop distractin' yoself. He ain't comin'. The kid ditched." He sighs, looks up and squints at the suspended disco ball. "It's prolly betta dis way..."

Without warning, the music turns off. The main lights dim, so that the dance floor remains the only well-lit area. Neon lights march up and down the staircase, illuminating the steps one at a time. It travels to the wall panels, and syncs in pattern with the reverberating beats. Strobe lights flash across the room, and the disco ball begins to twirl.

Men in stern, black suits, their faces covered by sunglasses, come down the stairs, bearing a huge golden boombox over their shoulders. They set it down reverently on a marble pedestal overlooking the dance floor, and a voice booms over the speakers.

"First qualifying round of Dance Central. Can we have the participating teams on stage?"

A mixed crew of guys and girls step up. The "TruKicks" as they call themselves, sport snazzy gold and silver gear. Their signature look is the custom-painted, matching sneakers they all wear.

Hi-Def faces off on the opposing side of the dance floor. Silently, the two crews size each up.

As the first hits of their music kick off, the TruKicks break into formation.

"Aww man, competition sho is tougher dis year," PB mutters as he watches the other crew bend, wave, and step to the addicting bass rhythm. The crew finishes with an impossible-looking structure, holding themselves in place with sheer strength and skill.

As Hi-Def take their places on stage, Zipp shoots another glance at their leader. "Looks like he's a no show."

Mo shrugs. "We'll do fine without 'em. Won't be a big de-"

"Coming through! Errah errah!" A bright streak of color barrels through the crowd. The crew watches in amazement as a kid with green suspenders kick off into the air with his skateboard, and lands center stage.

"Sup." He sheepishly scratches the back of his head. "Am I too late?"

"Glitch!"

"I knew you were gonna make it!"

Mo steps forward, his expression guarded. "What're you doin' here?"

The shorter dancer meets his gaze straight on. "I did some thinking. I... still don't like what you're doing, but it's not right for me to just leave the crew the way I did. I'm still not sure if I believe you or not, but I'll believe in our crew. The memories are real. The friends... are real. That's all I need for now."

"An' if sumthin' does happen?" Mo asks in a neutral tone, "Realize chu made yoself an easier target by comin' back."

"Yeah but that might actually get me one step closer to finding Oblio. Besides," he pounds the fist from Zipp, "we work better as a team anyways. I know you guys got my back. And what is Hi-Def gonna do without me?"

"Not win that's for sure," PB nudges him lightly, and everyone smiles.

Glitch turns to Mo. Holds out a hand. "We cool?"

Mo flashes his trademark grin. He begins to lightly slap the back of Glitch's hand with his.

Glitch smirks. The familiar handshake they once practiced. He grabs Mo's hand on the third hit, pulls him in a half hug, and the two collide with a mid-air chest bump.

"Yea! Hi-Def is back in da game!"

[br] processing [/br]

Their performance is not flawless. Their timing not completely in sync. But in the end, Hi-Def's brilliant choreography and creative tricks gets them through first qualifying round.

Cheers erupt over the dance floor as the speakers announce the winner. Glitch finds himself suddenly soaring through the air and landing into the pool. Wild splashes soon join him as Zipp and Mo cannonball and the celebrating crowd dumps in a struggling PB.

As the stage quiet down for the next round of dancers, the wet, but ecstatic gang of b-boys dry themselves at the other end of the pool.

"Zipp, you might want to work on that flip again," Mo says as they accept towels from the silent men in black, "And Glitch, your moves aren't as crisp. Looks like you can use a few more practice rounds?"

Glitch vigorously towels off his dripping hair, while PB hops on one foot to shake the water out of his ear. "When's our next match then?"

Mo looks down at backside of the winner's placard. "It's in two days. We got plenty of time. Hey by da way," he points at his bare neck, "Where'd your bandana go? I thought sumthin' was off."

Glitch stammers, "Uh- I lost it. M-my bads."

"Nah, it's cool. I got a few spare ones, I'll getchu a new one next time I see ya."

"Sweet. Thanks."

Zipp pipes up, "Hey are we eating or what?"

"Yea we are. Hold up, lemme ask if others wanna join." Mo slides in between the crowd of dancers, and finds Riptide near the top of the staircase.

"You guys were beasting out there!" Bodie clasps his shoulder warmly. "Way to rep."

"Ah ha! Ya kno how we do. We're thinkin' of hittin' up Denny's afterwards, wanna join?" Mo asks. He turns to Emilia and tilts his head. He checks out her distressed jeans and white tank top with a growing smirk.

"Lookin' fresh Em. Where'd ya get dat?" He points at a familiar red bandanna tied to the belt loop, hanging off her hip.

Emilia shrugs. "Thanks. A friend gave it to me, don't know where he got it from." She sees the rest of Hi-Def crew at the far end of the dance floor.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving." Without waiting for the two guys, she bounces her way downstairs.

"Hey... now that you mention it, I've seen one like that before," Bodie ponders out loud. He scratches his chin, his curious gaze following Emilia as she congratulates the b-boys on their win. Pays extra attention as she deals out a bear hug to a particular Asian kid.

He's not imagining it. That's definitely a blush on Glitch's face.

Suddenly realization hits, and Bodie looks back at Mo with a gaping mouth. "Wait isn't that his-"

"Yep." Mo cuts in with a smug smirk, "Feelin' a bit nervous B? Ready ta be ma slave fo a week?"

"Oh gad... Why is this happening?"

[Code_End]

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_- Sorry, no dancing this chapter. It needed to focus at bit more on characters' development. ^_^;; But I did make a reference to "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-A-Lot? _

_- So I ran into somewhat of a writer's block trying to figure out how Glitch is going to overcome the latest obstacle. Then I realized, why is he doing this all by himself? The whole point of the story is to show how imp it is to "let people in" (therefore, the title Security Breach). And thus... we have a DC1 reunion. And obviously Emilia isn't there b/c Aubrey wouldn't let her in. haha Taye will fill in Lil' T later if she thinks she needs to.  
><em>

_- Um... when rereading, the phrase "Bodie's insistent banging persists" caught my eye. And I went to reach for the eye bleach. I blame DD and her Bodie obsession.  
><em>

_- Yay for bromance all around? I do wonder what Mo will make B do for a week... hmmm_

_- So I was asking guys on how they would approach a confrontation. And of course, I get "fists first and maybe talk later. Or maybe no talk at all. Just start fighting for no apparent reason." -_- So for the purpose of exposition, I'm afraid the guys are actually fighting like 'girls' in this chapter. My sincerest apologies. *end sarcasm* _

_- Glitterati showdown... and most likely.. the first appearance of Tan in next chap. And then one more and it'll be the end! Gahhh... _


	7. First Decoy

Note: There's going to be heavy references to System Defrag Chap 2. Read that first if you want? And for those who did read it... I updated the last "Brave" section a bit. So read again. LOL

Songs: Cataracts "Like a G6"  
>LMFAO "Party Rock Anthem"<br>Britney Spears's vers of "Toxic"  
>Calvin Harris &amp; Ne-Yo "Let's Go"<p>

* * *

><p>[h1] Chapter 6: First Decoy [h1]

[Code_Start]

He's not sure what he's doing here. Or why he agreed to come.

They should be training for the next round. Mo calls him out of nowhere and they meet up in the subway station to actually ride the monorail this time, instead of performing. After weaving to and fro in between alleys, they end up in front of a cream-colored, two-story building. The sign in front is covered by growing ivy with the plaster peeling in a couple of places.

Glitch shields his eyes from the bright sunlight streaming in from the open windows. For some place that appears run-down look on the outside, the inside is surprisingly well-kept. The straight hallway is flanked by clean glass window panes. The light bounces off colorful, hand-painted walls. It's like an open storybook, written by various sized hand-prints and childish brush strokes.

Mo walks on ahead. With a black plastic garbage over his shoulder, whistling cheerfully.

A kid, wearing mis-matched socks and with a purple beanie covering the top half of his face, pops out from the doorway.

"Mo!" he squeals and runs to latches onto one of Mo's sturdy legs. "Ya got pwesents fo us?" He looks up expectantly with a toothy smile.

Glitch tilts his head. About to ask just who the kid is when all of a sudden a pack descends upon them.

"Ooh he's gots a bag wit 'im!"

"Mo!"

"We missed chu!" A girl in pigtails clamber up against him, her arms outstretched in a wordless demand to be picked up.

Mo laughs freely as he drops the bag and lifts the girl overhead. "How's mah favorite baby gurl doin'?"

"Betchu say that ta everyone," her rehearsed answer comes with a pout. Glitch covers his mouth to hide the smile. She's definitely not far from the target.

"Dis da orphanage I grew up in," Mo answers his unspoken question as he sets the girl on his broad shoulders. "Guys, dis is Glitch. Say hi."

"Hi Glitch!" The kids chorus obediently. And then proceeds to dig into the black trash bag full of goodies.

"Moses? Is that you?" A middle-aged woman, graying at the temples and wearing horn-rimmed glasses step out into the hallway. She props her hands against her hip and chides teasingly, "Should have known it was you. No one else would cause so much ruckus every time they decide to visit."

Mo returns her look with a shameless grin. "Sup Miss D. How's my favorite classy lady doin'?" Glitch and the little girl share a look. Both roll their eyes with a shrug.

He watches as if it's a movie playing out. The actors are there, along with the backdrop, and their voices as the music soundtrack. All pleasing, but he soon becomes aware of the fact he's still the outsider, looking in to something he's not completely a part of.

Glitch wordlessly excuses himself. He wanders further down the hallway, peeking into the rooms with curiosity and letting his feet take him wherever. He wonders how it was like for Mo, growing up in a place with bunkbeds, and having to share bathrooms and toys.

Eventually, he ends up sitting on a wooden park bench in the home-made garden. It's just a few patches of dirt, sectioned off with hand-painted stones and decorated with wilted flowers.

This is Mo's real family. People so important to him that he is willing to work for to hurt others in order to protect his family.

He frowns. But isn't that exactly what he would do too if he was in Mo's shoes?

"Ey, I think we needa talk." Mo eases himself onto the bench.

"What's up?" Glitch asks in a carefully neutral tone.

"Well first things first. I needa apologize. I kno wut I did in da past is wrong, and I'm partially responsible for wut's going on wit Oblio. But I wanna make sure dat you kno I'm tryna do things rit dis time 'round."

Glitch nods slowly, thinking it over. "What... happened last year?"

Mo takes a deep breath, "Oblio was actually da reason all of us orginals got togetha, and I was da one who hooked it up fo da first Dance Central. He found Taye and MacCoy in da underground scene. Convinced Aubrey an' Angel dat it's worth dere time. Talked sense into Dare, and taught Emilia how ta channel her energy into dancing. We all... owe alot ta 'im. Me 'specially." He gestures to the garden and the entire building, "This... all stayed because he gave me da winner's prize money. An' da portion he sent back? Dat was the finalist's check dat he swapped wit me. It ain't nothin' compared to da winner's pot."

Glitch stays silent. He watches as Mo leans back, and tiredly rests his head against the wall. His hat, the one that he never takes off, shields his eyes from the harsh sunlight.

"He knew, Glitch. Fo whateva reason, he knew wut Tan was plottin' but he neva blamed me or nothin'. An' after all dat he still handed me da check and told me ta take care of mah home, right before he disappeared on all of us." A wry smirk appears underneath the cap. "Sum people in dis world is a level above othas. An' dat's when I realized I wanna be like dat too."

Glitch leans forward, his elbows against his knees. He hangs his head, not sure how to continue.

His gaze focuses on Mo's shoes. How come he never noticed how scuffed and ragged they are? Even with all those odd jobs he takes, Mo didn't even have money for the monorail that time they paid Dare a visit.

The freshman swallows hard. It's a lifestyle he can't begin to fathom. Shame and remorse wash over him.

"I-I also need to apologize," Glitch struggles with the sentences."I didn't mean to punch you, I should have waited and listened to what you had to say. Total fail on my part, and as a friend I really shouldn't be doubting-"

"Nah, it's all good," Mo replies. He sits up suddenly, tilting his cap up so he peers straight at Glitch.

"I promise ya, I got yo back. Nothin's gonna go bad at Dance Central. Ya got mah word on it."

"Thanks Mo. I know you do."

A companionable silence settles back between them. They watch a fat bumblebee buzz its way between flowers, until finally landing on one. Then Mo decides he cannot hold it in any longer.

"So didya find yo way back yesterday?" He asks with a gleeful nudge.

Glitch shoots him an exasperated look. "Yeah... thanks a lot," he answers with sarcasm in his tone, "Don't think I'll forget that anytime soon."

Mo's grin grows impossibly wider, his white teeth flashing like an obnoxious billboard.

"Did Em walk ya home?"

"Yeah."

"Didya... tell 'er?"

"Tell her what?"

"Dat chu like-oomph!" Mo grimaces as Glitch hits him in the stomach with the back of his hand. The Korean glares at him with burning ears. "Mo!"

"Wut? It's tru ain't it?" Mo chuckles lightly, "Dun need ta hide it kid, I think otha peeps noticed too. Jus let it happen."

"Nothing's going to happen." Even Glitch sounds unconvinced at his own words. "Apparently I'm not boyfriend material..." he mumbles to himself.

"Wut's dat?" Mo leans down with a hand cupping his ear.

"N-nothing." Glitch stands up. He avoids meeting his gaze. "Let's go. We're watching matches later right?"

The older b-boy smirks. He'll let it go for now.

But Glitch is sorely mistaken if he thinks this will be the last time he'll hear of it.

[br]...processing...[/br]

The flashy disco ball is spinning again. Splatters the floor and ceiling with a rainbow spectrum of lights.

Hi-Def leans over the staircase railing, their eyes all fixating on the ghostly pale pair known as the Glitterati as they proceed to wipe the floor with their opponents.

"Hey! They're jacking our swag!" Glitch utters with plain disbelief.

Indeed, the Gliterratti seems to doing the almost exact choreography Hi-Def performed for their first round. With the additions of a few alterations, it's basically the same routine.

"Dis ain't good Mo. They're stickin' da moves betta than we did," Pb mutters as he clasps their leader's shoulder. Mo remains silent, his expression unreadable.

The pale, limber pair finish their routine with a flash. It's silent for a heavy second, then the crowd erupts with a roar. Kerith and Jaryn does not even look the least bit surprised as they are announced the winners.

"We need to tell the officials. This is hacked!" Glitch turns to the crew in desperation.

Mo slips his hands in his jean pockets. A slight frown on his face as he shrugs. "Can't. Dey killed it on da floor. If we say anythin' it'll look like we're da ones bitin' off their routine."

Zipp swears. Mo then adds, "But it doesn't matta. We still gonna beat 'em." The rest of Hi-Def look at him with surprise.

"We got da skills, but we also got da drive. They're used ta bein' on top. So dey forget how it feels ta lose a match, wut it means to want somethin' so bad dat you live an' breath dancin'. Dat's why we gonna win. We want it more than dey do. Na' mean?"

"Wow, Mo... chu got it bad," PB whistles. They all nod appreciatively at their leader's impromptu speech.

The all-too-familiar smirk appears from under the hoodie. "Jus doin' wut comes natch. C'mon guys, let's bounce."

"Aww, we're not watching Flash4ward?" Glitch asks. The music starts again, and he can see Lil' T and Taye take center stage. Mo shakes his head, his grin more rueful than anything else. "Nah, dey got it down. We need ta get sum rest."

They almost make it out the door when Glitch feels a hand snatch at his arm. He whips around.

A face he doesn't recognize. Wearing dark, nondescript clothing. Panic seizes him in its iron grip.

Without warning, the stranger pulls on him violently. Glitch struggles, but soon finds another pair of hands restraining his other arm. The two lift him off the ground, as he kick futilely at empty air.

"Mo! Help!" He hollers, raising his voice above the blasting music. He swings his head around. It might be his imagination. But the crowd surrounding them seem to surge forward like a wave, creating a human barrier between Glitch and the rest of the crew.

"Outta da way!" Mo tries to shove people aside, as does Zipp. But it is only PB, the one who was lagging behind and closest to Glitch, who manages to break through. He blindly charges into one of the men, bringing him down with a rough crash to the floor.

All of a sudden, Glitch feels the hands releasing him. Before he realizes it, the other assailant melts into the crowd of nameless faces, just as the music comes to an abrupt halt.

"What's going on here?" A voice booms out in the now silent room.

People quickly step away, as if they cannot part from PB and the guy lying on the ground fast enough. The men in black suits form a half circle around the spectacle.

"Fighting and violence is strictly forbidden during the Dance Central competition. You are in direct violation of the tournament rules."

Mo and Zipp finally reach the group. "Wut da hell's goin' on?" Hi-Def's leader demands.

The officials drag the dumbstruck PB and the nameless attacker to their feet. "You two are hereby disqualified from any more participation in the competition."

"What?" Glitch can't believe what he's hearing. "He was saving me! PB didn't throw a punch!"

"These two were the cause of a disturbance and interrupted the performance. It does not matter who started the fight."

"Are you even listening? It wasn't even a fight-" Glitch stops as Zipp nudges him with an elbow. "Let Mo talk."

Mo steps forward, opening his mouth to argue. All of a sudden, he stops. Cold realization flashes across his features, and he suddenly understands why. He may be a smooth talker, but even his silver tongue cannot undo a premature decision made from higher up.

"Mo, my bads..." PB apologizes as he holds his gaze intently, already coming to the same conclusion and the reason why Mo does not, cannot, say anything. "I wasn't thinkin'..."

Mo nods. The only word he can manage at that point was, "Goddammit."

[br]...processing...[/br]

Hi-Def is in a somber mood as they pick at their food. They're at Denny's again, but this time there is no reason to celebrate.

Without warning, Glitch's fist slams down on the table. Ugly words, something not typical for him, spill from his mouth.

"Gah! This is bullshit!"

"Calm down," Mo orders. He glances at Zipp's empty seat, and then looks at PB. "We all feelin' like crap. But dere's nothin' ta do 'bout it. Dat was obviously a set-up."

Glitch glares down at his unwrapped burger. "If-if it wasn't for me..." He begins.

"Nah kid," PB stops him. "It ain't yo fault. We all expect it from da Glitterati. Dey be playin' dirty from da beginnin'."

"If it is dem," Mo finishes for his friend between sips of his soda. "They kno sum dirty tricks, but I dunno if dey would pay off officials." They all take a moment to consider the implications. That PB's recent disqualification might not be the twins' handiwork, but someone with even more influence. Needless to say, nobody feels like eating much after that.

"By da way, Zipp's been in dere fo awhile hasn't he?"

The three guys take one look at each other, and then simultaneously rush towards the men's room.

The moment they swing open the bathroom door, they can hear the sounds of their friend retching in a stall. PB raps his knuckles on the stall. "Zipp, you a'ite in dere?"

"...urg. I dunno man. I think I ate something bad..."

Mo's voice holds a sense of dread. "Didya eat sumthin' different from da usual?"

Wet splattering comes from the inside. Everyone cringes at the sound. Zipp sputters, and groans painfully. "Don't remember much. I ate out this morning with some friends. At Lakewood or something..."

"Sounds like sum serious food poisonin' homie," Mo sighs out loud. "Let us in dere?"

"I can't ...even get up..."

PB cusses, and angrily kicks the trash can. Glitch, without saying anything, slides underneath the stall, and unlatches the door from the inside. They find Zipp half-lying on the filthy floor and paying tribute to the white porcelain bowl.

Mo and PB carry their sick friend to the car, and the drive to Zipp's home is filled by dead silence.

PB volunteers to stay with Zipp for the night. Mo decides it's safer for Glitch to sleep over at his apartment, so that he can keep an eye on the youngest crew member.

As the car engine dies down, Glitch stays quiet and unmoving in the passenger's seat. Before he can reach for the door handle, Mo speaks up.

"Wait a minute."

He takes a deep breath. "Look, things be gettin' real serious. I had no idea dis was gonna happen. I'll understan' if ya wanna call it quits."

Glitch replies without hesitation. "No." He glance down at his hands, where the hardened calluses are developing from the past weeks of training. "Stopping now will only be admitting defeat."

"Dere purposely cuttin' our numbas down. So dat whether we win or not, it'll be easier fo Tan to... carry out his plans."

"I know. But I still want to keep going," the freshman answers firmly. "We're no longer just competing for ourselves, we're also doing it for PB and Zipp. They didn't train and practice for nothing. If we stop now, everything they put in was wasted. And if we win, it's also because of them. You get what I'm saying?"

Mo grins. "Ya, I kno whatchu mean. Jus makin' sho ya kno whatchu gettin' into."

Glitch laughs. "I never know what I'm getting into."

"Haha, fo reals. Dat's how we roll." Mo's expression turns more serious. "We'll needa change routines. Adjust da moves. Gotta break it all down again. All before our next round."

"Yep. Overdrive mode."

"Ya down?"

"Hell yeah. Let's pwn it."

[br]...processing...[/br]

_Mo$es has entered the chatroom_  
><em>Bodester has entered the chatroom<em>  
><em>gL17ch has entered the chatroom<em>

Mo$es: Sup homes!

_T2daY has entered the chatroom_  
><em>The VIP has entered the chatroom<em>

gL17ch: O_o how many did u invite Mo?  
>Bodester: Everyone apparently. Btw, Em's at the gym, I will fill her in later.<br>T2daY: O yea, good match earlier. Dien't get 2 say congrats b/c T ran off...  
>Bodester: Nah, it's cool. You guys were our toughest opponents so far. It was a close match.<br>gL17ch: ... wish i was there. is T k?  
>T2daY: Yea, she b fine. We all lose sooner or later, she'll learn 2 deal.<p>

The VIP: Well chica, some of us never learn.  
>Mo$es: Haha, talking about Aubrey?<br>The VIP: Si. She's been reorganizing her entire wardrobe for the past four hours. And she's not even half-way done. Muy loco.  
>gL17ch: lol! I'm sorry? :P<br>The VIP: For beating us? Don't be. I shall be the knight in shining armor as I swoop in later to rescue the damsel in distress. ;)  
>gL17ch: mocha almond fudge ice cream with those edible gold flakes?<br>The VIP: You got that right!

Mo$es: Haha, nice! So this is what's going down tomorrow. Final rounds, at the Penthaus Skyscraper. Riptide in the morning, HD at night. All good to go?  
>The VIP: Excellente, we'll be watching hombre. Wouldn't miss these battles for the world. :)<br>T2daY: 4 realz, u betta sho those top of da tower freaks how we DO! Stay focused out dere an keep doin u!  
>Bodester: Thanks guys! Yeah, regardless of the morning match's result, we'll be there for HD all the way.<br>gL17ch: haha, cool cool. cya later. i got 2 much hw to catch up on.

_gL17ch has left the chatroom_

The VIP: Now the kid's gone, who's ready to partay? ;)

_T2daY has left the chatroom_  
><em>Mo$es has left the chatroom<em>

The VIP: Nadie? :(  
>Bodester: Haha sorry Angel, I have an early match tmrw. Catch you on the flip side!<p>

_Bodester has left the chatroom_

The VIP: It's alright. I'll just have a party here. By myself. FORGET YOU GUYS! D:

_The VIP has left the chatroom_

[br]...processing...[/br]

The two best friends stay quiet. Each lost in their own thoughts as they peer out from the transparent glass of the elevator.

The city's lights twinkle in the distance. Flashing some secret message that is deciphered differently with every new attempt. There's a whoosh as each floor comes and goes, and the designated floor looms closer each passing second.

The youngest Hi-Def member is radiating composure. His posture is upright, his head tilted up, and one hand keeps going up to touch his left cheek. His face feels warm, and he shoves the distracting thought of a certain brunette away from his mind. He should be concentrating on the upcoming match against the Glitterati.

"Whatchu grinin' for?" Mo asks with a knowing smirk. "Sumthin' good happen?"

Glitch visibly jumps. He turns slowly and offers a sheepish smile. He shrugs and doesn't say anything, but Mo can pretty much guess.

"Ya ready partner?" Mo claps on his back to wake him out of his puppy love musings.

Glitch blinks. Then a grin splits his face, and the older b-boy admits he has never seen that brand of confidence shining from his grey eyes.

"Yeah. We're about to kick some serious butt!"

Somewhere, even if the other two aren't physically there, they can hear Zipp's and PB's voices chime in with agreement.

The elevator dings their arrival, and the pair steps out into the harsh brilliance of several spotlights.

The Penthaus turns out to be a half-completed tower in the midst of heavy construction. There's metallic cranes, construction tarp, and hanging foundation beams. Even more disconcerting are the half-finished floors. They have to tread carefully across criss-crossing canvas boards to reach center stage.

They are so high, the usual inner city smog does nothing to hide the colorful nightscape of neon signs. Glitch scans around. The audience is mostly blocked off by yellow tape and orange barricades. There's so many people present, there's a second floor dedicated just for the crowd. He sees the red of Riptide and the green of Flash4ward, and a shot of adrenaline shoots through him.

"Welcome," the ghostly one called Jaryn greets the two at the precarious edge of the stage, "Don't get too comfortable, since you will be leaving shortly."

"Careful, don't want to blame a busted controller when you come up short," Glitch retorts. Mo places a warning hand on his shoulder, signaling for him to stay quiet.

"Welcome to the final round of Dance Central! Are you ready to rumblllle?" A deep, electronic voice announces from the speakers. The same golden boombox is present, elevated on a pyramid of pipes and flanked by those silent men in black.

The twins, clad in skin-tight black leather with the metal decorations that bounce off with light, steps front and center on the stage as the thundering bass of music blast out into the open night air.

_Poppin' bottles in the ice,_  
><em>Like a blizzard.<em>  
><em>When we drink we do it right, getting slizzard.<em>

Their coordination is completely in sync. Perfect reflections of each other as they step to the beat. When their hands snatch and grab the empty air in front of them, it is with controlled power and finesse.

_Sippin' sizzurp in my ride, in my ride,_  
><em>Like Three six.<em>  
><em>Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6<em>

Their arms fly out. Gliding feet, rotating wrists, and rocking bodies.

_Hell yeaaa,_  
><em>Drink it up, drink-drink it up.<em>  
><em>When sober girls around me,<em>  
><em>They be actin' like they drunk.<em>

One moment their movements are smooth, flowing. Within a blink of the eye, their moves turn robotic. Popping and locking with such precision that even Glitch becomes impressed.

As the Glitterati finishes their first routine, loud hoots and cheering erupt from the audience.

Glitch glances at Mo, and catches his attention. He slowly raises his hand, with two digits pointing up the sky, and Mo returns with a smile.

"Like we always do."

_Party rock is in the house tonight._  
><em>Everybody just have a good time,<em>

The start-up is slow. Both guys have their hands up in the air, amping up the crowd with the familiar lyrics of the song.

_And we gonna make you lose your mind._  
><em>We just wanna see you-Shake that!<em>

They explode into movement. Their hands waving wildly, their legs threading with the corresponding arm. They pump out their arms with energy, grinning because they're having fun.

_Get up, get down,_  
><em>Put your hands up to the sound.<em>  
><em>Get up, get down,<em>  
><em>Put your hands up to the sound.<em>

Liquid knees. Ragdoll. Mecha Rocker followed up by Z factor. Sweat is pouring from their bodies, but all they can feel is the blood beating to the bass of the music.

_Every day I'm shuffling,_  
><em>Shuffling shuffling.<em>

They finish up with a hand flip, landing on their backs. Turn to their sides, their feets still shuffle like they're malfunctioning robots.

"It's not that I don't appreciate improvisation…It just makes one cringe, all that awkward flailing," Kerith comments snidely. The twins ascend to the stage again as Hi-Def steps down.

"Correct you are dear brother," Jaryn tosses her dramatic bangs out of her face, "The only challenge was to watch them without gagging."

"I want to punch them so bad," Glitch mutters. Mo hears him. His jaw sets firm, and his eyes hard as he replies, "You an' me both. Dey be smack-talkin' all dey want, but-" He doesn't get to finish as the boombox whirs, drops another track, and music starts blasting again.

A hi-pitched violin note ricochets off of metal beams, and the electronic beats start off with a seductive whine.

_Baby, can't you see? I'm calling..._  
><em>A guy like you, should wear a warning,<em>  
><em>It's dangerous, I'm fallin'...<em>

Jaryn moves like a snake, winding and bending. And remarkably, Kerith follows her movements without a hitch. Never mind the fact no male should be able to move like that.

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride,_  
><em>You're toxic, I'm slipping under.<em>

She hops from one foot to the other. Her hands making intricate designs as her hips decidedly rotate in the opposite direction.

_Too high, can't come down._  
><em>It's in the air, and it's all around.<em>  
><em>Can you feel me now?<em>

Kerith dips his shoulder. She places a hand, using him as support, flips through the air. As she pushes him down, Kerith sinks into a split. Hi-Def, as well as the crowd, immediately cringes.

_Intoxicate me now,_  
><em>With your lovin' now.<em>  
><em>I think I'm ready now.<em>

The twins end with one hand on a hip, and Jaryn mockingly blows them a kiss.

Glitch shares a glance with Mo. It's what they've been expecting. A song without breaking beats. And a set of high-level, complicated moves that will take a good chunk of their pride to replicate.

"Let's do this," the Korean mutters. Mo nods. "Yea, mit as well get it ova wit."

_Let's go!_  
><em>Make no excuses now, I'm talking here and now, I'm talking here and now.<em>

Glitch jumps in with body isos. He turns into a marionette, operating with only certain joints, as Mo becomes the puppet master.

_Let's go!_  
><em>Your time is running out, I'm talking here and now, I'm talking here and now.<em>

With each jerk of Mo's hands, a part of Glitch's body moves. With that illusion, Mo makes his partner replicate the winding motions that the twins just demonstrated.

_It's not about what you've done it's whatchu doing._  
><em>It's all about where you go and no matta you been.<em>

Together, they sprint towards the unfinished skeletons of a wall. Using their momentum, they run up the side of the beam, and back flips through the air.

_Let's go!_  
><em>Right now is where you shine.<em>  
><em>I'm talking here and now, I'm talking here and now.<em>

Glitch spins into a barrel roll. Freezes with his legs in the air, balancing on his right elbow.

_Let's make it happen, ooo,_  
><em>Let's make it happen tonight.<em>

His partner gets down to his knees. Mo starts to thread and helicopter. Freezes for a second, and drops to his hands with his legs suspend out in front. Glitch leaps from behind him. Twists his body midair as he barely grazes the top of Mo's cap.

He sticks the landing, right as the last note dies.

_Let's go!_

An out of control roar come from the audience. One loud enough to shake the Penthaus in its foundation. They start chanting the crew name. Two syllables of the unanimous winners.

"Hi-Def! Hi-Def! Hi-Def!"

"It seems... we have underestimated you," Kerith begins hesitantly. Jaryn quickly steps in.

"Congratulations," her dry tone suggest anything but, "You've proven yourself to be competent. Better than wild animals... but still worse than trained ones."

Mo picks up Glitch in a gigantic hug, laughing, yelling, and spinning around like mad. Loud cheering comes from the onlookers, and they can hear the distinct voices of Flash4Ward and Riptide above the others.

"I'd hate to interrupt your cute antics," Kerith finally speaks up, "But the award ceremony will be held at the top level." He gestures to a different, but identical-looking elevator with a half-hearted flourish. He uses a small card key to open the translucent sliding glass door and stands there, expectantly waiting with folded arms.

Glitch looks over to where Mo is trying to get Jaryn to shake his hand. He approaches Kerith, refusing to be intimidated by his huge, muscular stature.

"Good match," he says as he also offers his hand.

He can't really make out the other dancer's expression. His shimmering, platinum bangs enshroud his eyes in the shadows. But eventually, after a tense pause, the taller one takes his hand.

"It's nothing personal," Kerith murmurs in a hushed voice as he draws him in close. And then he roughly pushes the b-boy into the elevator before Glitch can react.

Glitch half falls, half stumbles inside. Instantly, the transparent doors seal behind him with a whoosh.

"Glitch!" Mo exclaims. His mentor dashes over, and pounds his fists against the thick glass. Fear and desperation replaces his usual, collected cool.

That's when the realization finally hits him. A heavy, sinking feeling drops to the pit of his stomach. This is it.

They won the battle, but lost the war.

His limbs turn into lead. Glitch can only stand there, system crashing and helplessly watching his partner on the other side of the glass.

Mo's mouth is forming words. He can't really tell what he's saying, so Glitch shakes his head. He offers his best friend a wobbly smile, trying to silently assure him it'll be alright.

Even though they both know it isn't.

With a lurch, the elevator starts to rise to the unfinished top level. Glitch plasters himself against his fiberglass prison, and the last image imprinted in his mind is the painful look of despair on Mo's face.

"Where is he goin'?" Mo whips around to question Kerith. The taller dancer shrugs nonchalantly. Mo's hands grip his arm in a steel hold. "Give me dat key."

Kerith doesn't flinch at his bruising hold. He returns Mo's glare with a blank stare of his own and says, "Why? I am merely following his orders. Just like you should be."

"I said give me da goddamn card!" Mo yells.

"You're going to regret it," Jaryn announces as she walks over. But Kerith hands it to him anyways.

"Fo dis city's hot shots, you two sho like lickin' Tan's boots like sum kinda dog." Mo swipes the elevator card, and curses when nothing happens. His hand comes down with an angry slam.

"Something's wrong B," Emilia says with growing dread as the crews watch from behind the barricades. Bodie doesn't reply, and he starts to push his way forward. He catches Flash4Ward's attention. Taye starts to mutter into her phone, and the four of them make their way through the milling crowd, vaulting over the blockers, till they finally reach Mo.

"Wut's goin' on? Where's G?" Taye demands instantly.

"Make it work!" Mo shouts at the impassive pair of twins. "Dat's my bro up dere!"

Jaryn crosses her arms and remains stoic. Kerith leans against his twin casually, "I believe your end of the contract states-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as Mo tackles him to the ground.

"Fuck da contract!" The b-boy grounds out viciously as he brings his hands go around to encircle Kerith's pale, swanlike neck. "Tell me how ta get up dere or I'll, I'll-"

"Whoa there." Bodie's strong arms latches on and with Emilia's help, manages to pull the angry dancer off Kerith. Mo struggles vehemently, "B, I promised da kid! I promised nuthin' gonna go bad..."

"But violence won't solve anything," Emilia finishes for him. "Believe me, I would know."

She turns to the silent, sulking pair. Jaryn is helping Kerith up, her hands going to carefully examine the purpling on bruise on his neck and her voice murmuring soothing words. "Please, tell us how we can get up there. We'll handle the rest ourselves."

Jaryn glares back. "Why... should we help you? Your barbaric friend over there almost strangled my brother."

"You pale primadramas sho dun look dat tough up close," Lil' T juts out her hip at them, "Wut's da big idea anyways? Dunchu get it? Dat's like havin' one of you down here, and da otha," she points to the utmost top level of the tower, "up dere."

Everyone turns to regard her with shock. Taye recovers first. "Mmhmm, so tru. If ya two have any idea wut dis means ta us, wouldya help us out?"

The twins slowly straighten up together. They've been through their share of troubles. Made painful separation from their pasts.

They know Mo also comes from humble beginnings, and yet the two never bothered to get to know him despite working for the same employer.

They are as different as day and night. While the twins gaze down at the city from their lofty Penthaus, Mo goes out and talks to strangers.

He likes bright colors. They like black and white.

Because when they allow shades of grey to enter, that's when things get too out of hand. Jaryn likes everything needs to be in perfect, tight-rope-balanced control. Teetering on the edge of sanity and pushing boundaries of reason. And Kerith likes what Jaryn likes. It's always been that way.

However, as they take in the sight of such raw emotion from Mo, and all of these brightly-colored dancers stepping up for one measly kid, they cannot help but notice the blurriness of the lines.

Kerith gives Jaryn a look, one that says: _Isn't this what we once wished for? People who would care if we do not live to see another day?_

She replies wordlessly with a narrowing of her eyes: _Remember we only have each other. To trust others- is futile and worthless._

_I want to help him._

A resigned sigh. _You can, but we need to be careful._

Kerith crosses his arms, "We are not allowed to interfere with Tan's plans."

"And rightly so brother," Jaryn slips her arm through the crook of his elbow, "we are not allowed to show these lowly mortals the way up to the top floor, where Tan's airship is docked and waiting."

Kerith pats her hand comfortingly. "Even if the unworthy beings manage to clamber their clumsy way up there, his ship is well secure and guarded."

"Honestly now, the only possible way they can come close is through pure, dumb luck. As if we were to," her hand pulls out another card from the metallic instrument on her vest, "conveniently... misplace the security key," she softly murmurs as she lets it float to the ground. "And the floor bugs found it."

Kerith laughs. A brilliant, musical sound, and the two swerves away. "Yes, and what are the chances of that happening?"

"When pigs fly," Jaryn agrees adamantly.

The others watch, speechless, as the twins preen each other with praises, and then proceeds to stalk away into the dark recesses of the half-constructed tower with audible, synchronized clicks of their boots.

"Wow, only the Glitterati can help and insult us in the same breath," Emilia shakes her head. Mo picks up the key, examining the neon pink "DC" design on the poker-sized card.

"Dat's all good an' stuff, but how we gonna get up dere?" He wonders out loud.

Bodie scratches his head. "Do we look for a stairway? Would that take too long?"

Taye's phone starts to ring. She grins at them. "Our ride's here!"

The five of them look up at the sounds of beating chopper blades. Even from the distance, they can make out brilliant ginger curls and the jaunty tilt of a grey visor.

A step ladder unfurls itself to hang a few feet in front of them, and Miss Aubrey's familiar voice comes on over the feedback of a speakerphone.

"Ahem, may I have your attention please. May the agreed upon party line up and in an orderly fashion, help themselves to-"

"Oh whatever! Just grab on!" Emilia hollers above the noise. She clambers up the ladder with agile speed, greeting her long-time rival with a middle finger and a cheeky grin while Bodie holds the ends of the step ladder steady for the others. When the last of them has climbed on, the blonde lifeguard signals to Angel. Like an agile hummingbird, the Lu$h helicopter carefully makes its ascent to the top of the tower, with five dancers in tow.

"Dun look down!" Taye shouts into the roaring wind. Lil'T who happens to love roller coasters, is laughing like she's riding a sugar high.

In a few minutes, the helicopter reaches the top floor. The dancers leap off the ladder as the helicopter slowly descend upon the roof.

"Dat was... So. Much. Fun!" Lil' T turns to her sister, "Can we do it again?" Taye helplessly shrugs. "Ask Angel."

"B, you okay?" Emilia jokingly asks as she rubs her partner's back. Bodie looks a bit green in the face.

Mo doesn't hear any of it. He glances around the rooftop anxiously. Looking for a familiar, bright T-shirt, but doesn't see him.

The top of the Penthaus is surprisingly barren. There's a few TV antenna setups. A trap door installed on the ground. The elevator that held Glitch is now parked on the side. Empty.

At the very end, there's a long ramp that leads to a docked zeppelin. The logo of Tan Industries, a huge capital "T" framed with olive leaves emblazoned on the side of the massive airship, leers down on Mo in a mocking manner.

The blades of the helicopter gradually stop whirling. Angel helps his partner out of the cock pit, and the two members of Lu$h rejoin with the group. Taye and Emilia fills them in as they all jog towards the looming, aerial structure.

Underneath his breath, saying it out loud more for himself than for others, Mo mutters, "Hold on Glitch, we comin' ta getcha."

[/code]

* * *

><p>[note:]<p>

- Huge chap this time. Thanks for those people that reviewed. I went back and added a few sents/ altered some stuff for the last chap. Nothing dramatic of a change anyways. And not necessary to understand this chap. I hope.

-Obscure reference to hexterah's fic "Flick the Switch". Lakewood Diner is where the twins first started working in the city... so that pretty much answers the q of how Zipp got food poisoning. xD Go read her fic, she's pro on all things Glitterati. ;D

- Dance moves are a mixture of the game's moves. And just my odd imagination. The Kerith doing the split idea came from Glitterati's official intro cutscene. My initial thought as I watched it: "Can a guy even do that? Ow..."

- In case ppl are confused, the tournament is like an elimination draw. Hi-Def beat Lu$h in semi's, Riptide beat Flash4ward in quarters, later losing to Glitterati in semi's. And then HD faces off Glitter in the finals. Or is it the final round? ;D

- Can I please get to Dr. Tan next chap? Haha he keeps getting pushed back b/c there's so much stuff to cover!


	8. First Revelation

No songs this time... but the mentioned dance moves are based off of Riptide's "Baby Got Back" routine?

* * *

><p>[h1] Chapter 7: First Revelation [h1]

[Code_start]

_"Where are you going?"_

_There's a growing tightness in his throat as he chokes out the words._

_It reminds him that time when he lost Oblio at a store. Or to be more exact, Oblio lost him. Because isn't it the older sibling's duty to keep track of the younger one?_

_They were browsing through a large department store. Their parents were on another floor, debating over which color curtains will bring out the lighting in the living room._

_Oblio took him to the electronics section. Tae saw a video game on display, one which he has been eyeing since it came out, and he went over to get a closer look. Then another caught his eye. And another. Before he knew it, he had went through the entire aisle._

_He turned around. He wanted to show Oblio his finds._

_But nobody was there._

_Tae blinked. He took a few hesitant steps. Checked behind him. He turned around. And then turned again._

_Panic, with its twisted tendrils and splinters, crept into his limbs and rendered him immobile._

_The same thing he's feeling right now._

_As Tae watches his step-brother walk away in the afternoon glare, his broad shoulders getting smaller and smaller, he finds himself helplessly glued to the spot. Unable to reach out and stop him. Unable to talk as his throat decide to close up on him._

_"Where the road takes me. A path less traveled by," Oblio answers simply, "Farewell, brother."_

[br]... processing [br]

He feels himself falling. His back slams against a solid surface.

"TARGET ACQUIRED."

Glitch groans. He tries to open his eyes, but all he sees is black. He seems to be lying down, the cold metal floor reaching his dulled senses.

The last thing he remembers was having trouble breathing in the elevator. There's a high chance he was gassed, because he doesn't even remember getting out of the elevator or how he got here.

Wherever here is for that matter.

"SUBJECT IS CONSCIOUS. PROCEEDING TO ASSESS FOR PHYSICAL INJURY."

Glitch jumps at the robotic voice. Something clamps down on his wrists, and he immediately tries to jerk away.

"What the-"

A pair of LED lights flash in front of him.

"HELLO. I AM MODEL T-35I OF EXCESSIVE LIVE INFORMATION OVERLOAD TRACKER. OTHERWISE KNOWN AS: ELIOT. I CHECK YOU FOR DAMAGE?"

The lights-he now realize they are supposed to be eyes- turn into a pair of blinking questions marks.

Glitch tries again to break free of the robot's hold, but the grip is solid. Giving up, he manages a reluctant nod.

He watches ELIOT. The robot stands on two legs. His entire body looked to be composed of what might have been shiny aluminum, but is now spotted with rust stains, and full of imperfect dents. There's various wires sticking out at the joints of his elbows and knees. A round, black hole gapes back at Glitch from the left chest compartment, and upon closer inspection, appears to be the optical lens that serve as the robot's 'real' eyes.

ELIOT is thorough, and surprisingly considerate. It's rubber-padded hands pats him down methodically as the optical lens zoom in and critically examines Glitch.

"TASK ONE COMPLETE. COMMENCING TASK TWO."

There's sounds of mechanical whirring, hot exhaust of air, and electronic beeping. Glitch slowly sits up, not liking the way nausea seizes him when he's upright.

The scant light coming from the robot's eyes helps him see the rest of the room. They're in a cramped, rectangular room with a low ceiling. The floor is made of slick, hard metal surface. On the far end, there's a sturdy-looking door with a small window. Undoubtedly locked from the outside as there is no door handle on his end.

On the side closer to him, there are multiple video panels. ELIOT heads over to those, and with some tweaking, the screens come to life.

Glitch squints at the sudden brightness, his hand instinctively going up to shield his eyes. Through the small gaps of his fingers, the image of a man comes into focus on the three-paneled screen.

"So... we finally meet face-to-face. Do you know who I am?" The man sitting in a huge armchair addresses him.

He looks to be middle-aged. Streaks of gray run in stripes through his cropped hair, and round spectacles crown the high bridge of his nose. Leathery, bat-like skin stretches over high, bony cheeks, but what scares Glitch the most are his hands. Each finger ends in a pointy, sharp-looking nail. Almost as if he fashioned his hand to look like a claw.

Glitch is pretty sure he knows who the man on the screen is, but he stays stubbornly silent. When the man realizes the young dancer will not answer, he continues as if nothing happened.

"My name is Dr. Tan. I am the founder and CEO of Tan Industries. We specialize in mechanical engineering as well as mobile robotics. And you," he points at Glitch with a gnarled finger, "You certainly had a successful run. You've proven yourself with the top crews in town. Even toppling the Glitterati in the Dance Central competition." Dr. Tan pauses, leans forward with a toothy conspiratorial smile, "Are you wondering how I know this?"

Once again, Glitch doesn't answer. The answer seems obvious to him already. Instead of engaging in conversation, he makes better use of his time to inconspicuously scan the room for potential escape routes.

Dr. Tan swivels around on his chair. With one raised hand, he summons a wall of video panels from the ceiling. As his arm moves forward, as if he is waving midair, the screens come to life.

Scenes from the last few months replay in front of him like a fragmented movie. Flashes of the VIP lounge, the golf course, the beach, and even of the orphanage. Glitch swallows with dread.

Mo wasn't kidding. The guy is literally everywhere.

"I'm afraid I've been... observing your movements. You see, dancing has always been a ...kind of obsession of mine," Dr. Tan turns back around to face Glitch, his fingers steepling to form a pyramid, "And seeing how great of a "help" your brother was, I'm inclined to believe you will also be of use to me."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Glitch notes the use of past tense in association with Oblio with growing dread.

His gaze travels to his left, where the robot is. ELIOT's head slumps forward, and there's plugs connecting his main body to the screens. There's an antennae sticking out from the robot's back, giving Glitch the impression that ELIOT probably has some remote control features.

He also wonders if there's specific controls already programmed into the robot's operating system. Especially one with the security code to unlock the door.

"Oh not much," Dr. Tan chuckles to himself in amusement, "You've done more than enough. The real show is about to start, once your group of bumbling friends make their way through the hallways and find me."

Glitch's blood run cold at his words. His mouth falls open, not quite comprehending this new development.

"Ah, you thought it was about you all along?" The director's finger waves at him reproachfully, almost as if he's scolding a misbehaving child. "Such a self-absorbed way of thinking! Why would I want one dancer, when I can have eight? You will all be wonderful testing subjects for my latest creation!"

"So-so you planned this all along? You wanted them to come after me so you can-" Glitch can't even finish the sentence. The room begins to tilt. Even though he's still sitting down on the cold floor.

"Whoa!"

Actually, Glitch soon realizes the floor really _is_ tilting. His stomach lurches at the unexpected sensation. He finds himself sliding to the other side of the room, and his back meets the wall with a thud.

"Ah, all our guests have arrived. It is time for takeoff," Dr. Tan cackles gleefully as he claps his hands together in perverse, childish delight. His last words reach the teenager as the screens go black, leaving him in the darkness.

"Fasten your seatbelts, ladies and gentleman! We're going for a ride."

[br]... processing [br]

"Que pasa? I think we've been here before."

"Yeah. I think so too. Mo are we going in circles-"

"Ow!"

"Careful now!"

Seven bodies find themselves at the mercy of gravity in the all-too-narrow hallway as the airship lifts off. Mo finds himself bumping into Lil-T, who rams into Taye, and the yelling travels down the line until it ends with Emilia.

"Dammit guys, find your footing or something," the female lifeguard grumbles loudly.

Miss Aubrey, who is right behind Taye and in front of Angel, sniffs. "Because we have the opportunity take a stroll in a zeppelin everyday."

"Hey guys, let's not lose our focus here," Bodie interrupts good-naturedly, "We're all on the same team this time." He shoots Emilia a pointed look. His partner nods in agreement, but not before sticking out her tongue at the redhead.

"Ey, I think I found it!" Mo's excited voice comes from the very front.

For the past ten minutes, the crews has been at the mercy of Mo's directionally-challenged navigation. The security key the Glitterati provided has worked like a charm, allowing them to sneak into the docked airship.

Finding their way through the dimly lit, maze-like hallways; however, is quite another story.

"Dat's whatchu said da _last_ three times," Taye comments. "But I ain't seen nuthin' yet."

The second she finishes her sentence, light appears ahead as Mo opens the electronic door with the key.

The dancers cautiously step out to a more spacious room. The floor is carpeted, there's potted plants lined up against the wall, almost like a welcoming reception. There's lights installed on the walls, all leading to the looming door at the very end.

As the crews get closer, they can make out a metal door-knocker in the shape of a lion's head. Almost as if it is daring them to open the door.

"I guess this is it."

"So much for the element of surprise."

"No other choice chica, might as well announce ourselves now."

Without another word, Emilia and Bodie goes to push against the heavy panels. The doors open with a protesting groan. Immediately, a blinding spotlight locks onto the surprised party.

"Welcome!" A voice booms out. A tall silhouette appears, framed against the glaring light. "Welcome, welcome, welcome."

"Tan," Taye hisses.

"I see you finally managed to find your way," the figure addresses them with outstretched arms, "Now that all the players are assembled, we can begin the final round of Dance Central!"

"What? I thought it was over, Hi-Def already won!" Emilia protests. The other dancers all voice their agreement.

"An' wutchu do wit G!"

"You're not going to get away with this!"

Dr. Tan tsks at them with a wave of his finger. "No, no. You are sadly mistaken. The Glitterati is not the boss of this fight." His hand goes to take out what looks like a remote controller from his jacket.

"My crew will be your final opponent."

With an exhaust of air, the golden boombox appears from a rising platform in the ground. The director clicks a button on the remote, and the rest of the dancers watch, in stupefied silence, as the boombox begins to rattle. Its speakers retract into the main body, the handle rotates inward by itself as sections of the machine come apart and rearranges itself in a blur of movement.

In just a few minutes, there is no longer a golden boombox. In its place, there stands a shiny, gleaming robot holding itself upright on two elongated legs.

"Of course you already met her, but maybe you did not notice her? I introduce you to Cypher-Elite. Or as I like to fondly call her, Bernice."

"Dios mios," Angels says in a hushed whisper. Everyone silently agrees with him.

This is the boombox present at every round of Dance Central. The one that watched every dancer, every routine, and every single move.

Dr. Tan presses another button, and a pair of gigantic mechanical arms appear out of nowhere. Within each automated claw, there is a similiar-looking robot hanging from its grasp. The machines deposit the robots right beside the golden Cypher-Elite, and their bodies turn on with an unnatural glow.

"Meet my D-Cypher crew. They are unbeatable. Impossible of being intimidated, incapable of fatigue. In short," the director pauses for dramatic effect, "The _perfect_ dance crew!"

He throws back his head as his crazed, uncontrollable laughter bounces from all corners of the room.

The group of dancers exchange looks. Taye rolls her eyes, as Mo re-adjusts his cap to hide his face, a familiar grin tugging at his mouth. Aubrey taps her foot with impatience and Angel shoves his hands into his pants. Bodie leans over to Emilia, gesturing discretely for her to check out the elevated staircase in the far corner near the door.

"You want your little friend back? Beat my crew first, and then we'll talk!" Dr. Tan declares.

Lil' T takes a step forward. She does not appear one bit impressed. She crosses her arms, and juts out a hip. "Is dat a challenge?"

The director does not answer. Instead, he stalks back to his control desk. With a flourish, he presses on a button.

"Shall we get to it then? Robots, get busy!"

[br]... processing [br]

It doesn't take him long to figure out ELIOT's internal framework. He heard about robots like this one before.

There was a big fuss about it in the papers a year ago. Back then, Tan Industries announced that they developed the first emergent behavior robot. Prototypes that are autonomous with its own artificial intelligence, and with the input of a few simple commands, can learn more complex commands on its own.

The media went crazy, and Glitch remembers reading about it on the Internet, and watching videos of a robot dancing. It looked like a shinier, newer version of ELIOT, and it was wearing a whimsical hat along with a tie.

However, before the prototype can be modified for mainstream consumers, the product line was suddenly recalled. Nothing official was ever released, but rumors spread about a hidden bug within the internal software. Something about the robots being set off by certain catch phrases or word ordering.

Now he wishes he paid closer attention. Glitch watches in silence as ELIOT's lights blink on and off. The robot begins to detach itself from the screens.

The entire ship has now settled in its course. There's a constant hum of engines but otherwise the floor has stopped rocking.

Glitch gets up slowly. He walks up to ELIOT, and before the robot is able to completely unplug, he grabs one of the plugs. It is too dark to see the interior wiring, so Glitch says loudly, "Command reset."

ELIOT's head swivel around in a one-eighty degree turn to regard him. "NEGATIVE. UNAUTHORIZED RESET."

"Well, you're broken. I need to fix you up. Can I get some light over here?" Glitch demands in his best authoritative voice.

There is such a long pause that he isn't sure if it's going to work after all. ELIOT scans him up and down, giving him the unerring feeling that he's being sized up.

"INTERNAL SCAN SHOWS NOTHING BROKEN."

"There's an external patch that needs to be manually loaded. Just give me some light will you?"

A confused stream of beeps and electronic whirs answers him. Almost as if ELIOT is debating with itself.

Just when Glitch is about to give up, a robotic voice blares out in the tiny, dark room.

"PERMISSION GRANTED." ELIOT's LED lights switches off, and it becomes a strong beam of light instead. It angles its head to illuminate his back compartment, giving Glitch a perfect view of the inside hardware.

With a silent grin of triumph, the Korean hacker gets to work.

[br]... processing [br]

"Man, these 'bots are sumthin' else," Mo gasps out, his hands on his knees. "We can't be jus dancin' da whole time. Can't handle it yo."

Lil' T, who's already collapsed on the floor, agrees with him. The entire crew has been switching on and off in three separate teams. Taye with Lil' T. Angel with Aubrey. Mo, Bodie, and Emilia.

Yet the robots never seem to stop. Their limbs move with precision and accuracy as they perfectly mimic the dancer's moves. It's been almost an hour since they started the endless dance battle.

"I think he wants to tire us out. And then we'll be sitting ducks as he gets away," Bodie says quietly as he joins them.

"So wutchu think we should do?" Taye asks. "Da bots can sho rip off our moves, but dey ain't got no swag..."

Emilia suddenly jumps up from the floor. She gaves Bodie a knowing grin. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

He nods in return, and proceeds to crack his knuckles as he steps forward. "Yeah..."

With excitement in her steps, Emilia goes up to replace Lu$h crew.

"Step away Miss Prissy Pants," she tells Aubrey as she nudges her out of the way, "Let the real athletes take a turn."

Yet before she or Bodie can make a move, the video panels behind Tan's desk flicker on. Everyone watches with surprise as the camera focuses, and then Glitch appears on the big screen.

"You guys," he calls out urgently, "have to get outta here. Tan isn't just after me, he also wants you-"

The transmission suddenly cuts off. The dancers remain frozen, not sure what to do.

"Ah, the little hacker. I should've known he would find the main control room," Dr. Tan shrugs with nonchalance. "Oh well, might as well have model T-35I handle him." He proceeds to press a chain of commands, and Emilia gets a sickening feeling as the last button causes the lights to flicker.

"What is he doing to Glitch?" she whispers worriedly to Bodie. Her partner doesn't answer, but gestures to the robots in front of them. "Gotta take care of these first. Then we can get some answers from Tan."

She turn her gaze forward as the music starts up again. They've been watching the D-Cyphers, noting how they move, and that their limbs are a bit longer and elongated than those of the human dancers.

Emilia sinks into her ready pose, and the pink robot in front of her mirrors her position perfectly. She sees Bodie give her a thumbs up from the corner of her eye, and she begins.

She starts off with left and right movements. Edging closer and closer to her partner, when without a warning, her arm shoots in a punch that barely misses Bodie's head.

Across from them, there's a loud screech as a metal hand crashes into its neighbor's head. With a gleeful grin, Emilia continues to fake out punches, and for good measure, throws in a couple of lightning fast kicks to Bodie's legs.

She misses. Everytime. But the blows dealt out by D-Cypher connected.

Within seconds, the blue robot is throwing sparks and breaking down.

"Dude, right on!" Bodie yells out. He turns to Mo, who is keeping Bernice occupied. Without warning, he grabs the b-boy, and swings him around right towards a waiting Emilia.

She repeats the routine, stopping herself millimeters before actually hitting Mo.

On the other side, artificial limbs rip through more metal. Resulting in more angry whirrs and jarring crashes.

Before long, the robots are reduced to sparkling scraps. They sink down to the floor in broken movements as the rest of the dancers look on in amazement.

"Mmhmm," Taye crosses her arms, "Betta watch out nah. Dun be messin' wit Em!"

Miss Aubrey sniffs in disdain while Angel smirks and leans against her willowy frame. "Asi asi, that's how we do."

Mo steps forward and addresses the director on top of his stage.

"Gig's up Tan. Yo bots can't beat da real thang. Nevah can, nevah will," his mouth sets in a grim line of determination.

"So ya mit as well tell us where ya keepin' Glitch."

[br]... processing [br]

Pain rips through him. It feels like his nerves are set on fire. Burning in a spiral of agony. Glitch screams.

After what seem like an eternity, it goes as quickly as it came. Glitch breathes out hard. One hand goes to steady himself against the controls.

He looks up. ELIOT stands right above him. His right hand is transformed to form what looks like a high-powered stun gun.

"WARNING. FURTHER VIOLATION WILL RESULT IN PUNISHMENT."

"No, stop," Glitch gasps out. "You have to let me save them."

"COMMAND NOT VALID."

"Where's your override function? I just reset your command protocol moments ago! You're just a stupid robot!"

The LED lights blink. Curiously. In an odd, human-like gesture, ELIOT tilts his head in a side angle.

"WHO'S A STUPID ROBOT?"

Glitch stops. That is not the answer he expected.

Robots can have artificial intelligence. But he has never, ever, heard of a robot that attained self-awareness.

Earlier, he rummaged through the back compartment. There was a cruddy-looking user interface with the barest essentials, making him think that the majority of the commands came from a remote user. Either way, he managed to reset the command receiving protocol, configuring the robot to only take orders from him and no one else.

_So why is ELIOT still executing Tan's orders?_

The young b-boy racks his head for an explanation. It might be that ELIOT can still take commands, but he decides on who he listens to. Which doesn't make sense. Robots are made to execute commands, especially those from a human user.

He closes his eyes, tries his best to ignore the pain, and directs his focus on recalling the facts.

That article about autonomous robots was read so long ago. But he knows he has it stored. The average human memory capacity stores only twenty percent, but that might be all he needs.

Random phrases from the article drift in his head, and it takes all of his concentration to make sense of it.

Emergent behavior. A layer of commands over another. The company was boasting about it. Something along the lines of "functionality emerging from engaging interactions with the external environment"...

_What does that even mean?_

Glitch opens his eyes. He stares at ELIOT, and utters the next sentence with bated breath, "I'm talking about you. You're the stupid robot."

"COMPREHENSION FAILURE. I AM NOT A ROBOT. I AM HUMAN."

Amazement flits across the b-boy's face, but he quickly hides it. "There's no way. You can't understand what it means to be a human."

Glitch watches with a mixture of trepidation and eagerness as ELIOT's LED screen flashes between different shapes. There's a confused buzzing sound. The lights flicker on and off, and with a different, yet strangely familiar voice, ELIOT replies, "Yo, it's your boy, ELIOT."

The teenager recognizes it with a start. It's Mo's voice. ELIOT quickly follows up with, "Who can argue wit _moves_ like dat? Ya can't step ta _dis_!"

"Taye?" Glitch asks out loud with incomprehension.

"You know how it is dude! Peace out!" Emilia's voice - albeit a little bit different- blares out from the speakers on the sides of the robot's metallic head.

Glitch watches as the robot struggles with the conflicting commands. Taking advantage of ELIOT's distraction, Glitch drags himself upright, and takes another go at the control panel.

"No! Stop!"

The panic in Lil's T's voice freezes him to the spot. Glitch whips around to look at ELIOT.

"Where ya goin' ELIOT?" There it is again. It's Lil' T's voice, and it sounds unbelievably sad and miserable.

"HOME. WHERE I BELONG."

"Taye says I mit nevah see ya again."

ELIOT's LED screen is curiously blank as he dutifully replays the recorded conversation.

"UM... DO YOU STILL WANT TO BE MY FRIEND?"

If he wasn't already leaning against the control panel, Glitch would have collapsed to the floor in shock.

This is impossible. It's insane.

But the way ELIOT has been acting. It really makes him believe that this robot... has attained self-awareness!

A click and a tiny, hesitant beep. ELIOT repeats the question, and Glitch realizes he needs to give an answer.

"Yes," the b-boy finds himself saying, "Yes, I want to be your friend. And so does Lil' T. Can you help me save them?"

"FRIENDS... IN DANGER?"

Glitch jumps on the chance, "Yes! Yes they are! I need help hacking into the main controls and land this ship before it takes us any further-"

"No great art [beep] has ever been made without [beep] the artist having known danger."

Glitch stops, his eyes widening with shock.

That voice. How long ago has he last heard it?

The Korean leans forward, his arms hanging by his side and the controls completely forgotten, as he hears Oblio's scratchy message through ELIOT.

"Tae, if you manage to hear this message, [beep] know that all hope is not lost. I am on the run from Tan, and it means I cannot [beep] visit you, or our parents for your own safety. I am doing well, and-"

Here it pauses for a heavy minute. Glitch can almost picture his older step-brother sliding his eyes shut in meditative silence.

"I miss you."

A sharp intake of breath. It sounds painful. Glitch is surprised to realize it's his own.

"ELIOT is a very special robot. Not only can he remember and record other people's voices, he can also execute certain commands when prompted with the right phrase. I have given him instructions on how to find me. All you need to do is tell him to "take the road less traveled by," and he will do the rest. Be careful, the phrase can only be used once. And he will not stop the tracking process once he starts."

Glitch blinks. After all these months of jumping from school to school. The fruitless, seemingly endless searching, and here's his first real chance to finally find Oblio and bring him home.

There's only one rational choice in front of him.

Listen to Oblio. Grab ELIOT and go. The friendly robot can find his step-brother for him, and with all the dancers on the airship, Dr. Tan will have more than his hands full. He probably won't even come after him.

Like the good doctor mentioned, why go for one dancer when he can have seven?

Yet the moment he thinks of abandoning the others, Glitch wants to punch himself. Just what kind of person will do such a thing?

Gritting his teeth, he thinks of his friends. Of how Angel can comfort him with a few simple words, and the fierce look Miss Aubrey had when she promised his safety. How Taye's homemade cookies can turn a bad day around, and how Lil' T 's face will light up whenever they bump into each other. He thinks of Bodie, and what a cool older brother he is to everyone. Emilia, who he really admires and who's always pushing him to be the best he can.

PB and his chill attitude. Zipp with his dorky ways. And finally, Mo.

Mo who has been more than a friend or a mentor. One of the best dancers and partners he has ever met. Someone who's always looking out for him and who would jump in front of a train for him.

"Sorry Oblio," Glitch mutters as he makes the final decision, "I can't do that. There's people who I can trust now, and I won't let my friends down."

His hand slams down on the red emergency button. Instantly, sirens go off, and all the lights flash an angry red.

"EMERGENCY LANDING SEQUENCE INITIATED," an electronic voice announces loudly.

Glitch has no time to celebrate, as the airship suddenly gives a violent lurch. He loses his already unsteady footing. His arms wave wildly, and he grabs empty air. Something hard bangs on the side of his head.

And the world goes completely black.

[Code_End]

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_-I have such mixed feelings about next Dance Central. On one hand, DC3 is coming out and I'm super excited. Esp for the story and new character designs. On the other... well let's just say it renders all the potential sequel stuff I wrote for System Defrag... extremely AU. Not sure what I can do abt it. I still want to share it, I'm sure peeps would like to read it. But will it make no sense/confuse ppl? The answer is: yes. So I'll sleep on it. Time travel is a tricky topic after all. ;D_

_- Omg Dr. Tan. Most ridiculous villain ever. C'mon... evil dancing robots? Why? So I decided to keep him as the "character that nobody really takes seriously" but with the added creepiness of him spying on everyone. I mean he's sinister and a genius, but he's also kind of comic relief with his over the top monologuing and utter common sense fail. _

_-ELIOT... wasn't expecting to write him in. But once I started, couldn't stop. My speculations: ELIOT was sent by Dr. Tan to spy on the other dancers, and I find it kinda creepy that he keeps track of your statistics logged in the first Dance Central game. After Tan built the newer models, the Cypher Elites, I would assume ELIOT's database was wiped and was used for more mundane tasks than dancing. :[ Sad I know... but it's kind of like how old computers are retired to become storage devices after newer models replace them? So Glitch tried to reset him back to the original ELIOT... with surprising results. _

_- ELIOT's quotes from the game... are kinda all over the place. So it makes sense to me that he imitated everyone else's dialogue to make his own track. :D_

_-Oblio... made a reference to Robert Frost. B/c he's a poetry geek. lol_

_- So you know how the game makes you mirror the moves the avatar is doing? Well it's role reversal now! Emilia and Bodie make their own the moves (kinda like how DC3 will be eh?), while the robots tries to follow, but of course failing b/c of their longer arms/legs. And a lack of common sense. :D_

_-Rereading this... makes me realize this is super corny. O wells! It's a fanfic based on a dancing game. Deal with it. xD _


	9. First Goodbye

Song: _"Deep To Swim" _by D. Brown

* * *

><p>[h1] Chapter 8: First Goodbye [h1]

[Code_start]

"EMERGENCY LANDING SEQUENCE INITIATED!"

The dancers on the stage stare around in bewilderment as the overhead lights start to flash red, and a siren begins to wail.

"You...you..." The director pounds an angry fist against his dash. "You destroyed my robots, my life's work!"

Sparks begin to fly. Angry loud pops and smoke are coming from the video panels, as well as all the surrounding machinery. Dr. Tan fumbles around the controls, his expression growing more and more frantic.

"I-I can't overide this. All the protocols were reset-" Dr. Tan mutters to himself. Then he remembers how Glitch hacked into the video feed, and he slams his fist down at the desk again.

"Tan!" Mo yells from below, "It's ova! Give it up!"

The director glares down at the gang of teenagers gathering below. He snarls, "Fine! You win... this time." His finger mashes a round red button on his dashboard, and his seat begins to sink into the floor.

His robots are not going to make it. Their mainframes are already damaged beyond repair. But the calibration data they gathered from the dancers -the reason why he manipulated the city's best crews here for a dance battle- that is already stored away in a remote server.

For another day.

Dr. Tan resists the urge to grin. Now the only thing left is to destroy the evidence. The airship's self-destruct function has the standard twenty minute count-down. His personal escape pod is located right below. A few minutes is all he needs.

"Mark my words...There will be no jerking outside my jurisdiction. No krumping that does not condone my means. There will be no dancer in the world who will refuse the rule of Tan!" Maniacal laughter echoes from the tunnel as he disappears out of sight.

"Wow, wutta weirdo," Lil' T mutters. "I guess dat's-Whoa!"

The floor lurches violently, and then begins to tilt at an extreme angle. The dancers find themselves sliding sideways, and at the full mercy of Newton's first law of motion.

The alarm blares out in full volume, the overhead lights flash on and off. Outside the window, the gorgeous night scape of the city twinkle in welcome. Only problem here being the zeppelin is heading straight for them, at a dizzying speed.

"We need to get out of here, pronto!" Angel yells out as he grabs Miss Aubrey's hand. "Ship is sinking!"

"Way ta point outta _obvious_ Romeo!" Taye shouts back. Mo grabs ahold of the metal staircase near the main entrance with one hand, and his other hand goes to catch a toppling Lil' T.

"We ain't goin' nowhere till da airship stops movin' around like dis!"

All of a sudden, the video screens buzz back to life. Everyone looks on with disbelief as the panels flash, showing the inside of a room, and focus on a very familiar face.

"...Eliot!" gasps out Lil' T.

"AUTOPILOT MODE IS TURNED ON," Eliot announces through the half-malfunctioning, flickering screens. "SELF-DESTRUCTION WILL BEGIN IN TWENY MINUTES. PROCEED TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. EMERGENCY SUPPLIES ARE LOCATED RIGHT BELOW THE STAIRCASE, NEXT TO THE ENTRANCE."

Sure enough, the ship levels out a bit. It is still dropping altitude at an alarming rate, but now the dancers can at least walk upright instead of clinging onto random pieces of machinery. Taking advantage of the ship's temporary non-activity, the crew clambers their way towards the original main door.

Bodie starts towards the metal stairway he and Emilia were eying earlier. Right next to the metal rungs, there's an emergency box installed on the side of the wall. Mo, who is the closest, reaches it first. He covers his elbow with his jacket, smashes the glass, and quickly takes out its contents.

"Parachutes?" Miss Aubrey exclaims. She shoots Angel a horrified look. He shrugs and grins. "I don't mind sharing one with you querida."

"Ugh!... never going to happen."

"Save it for later Princess. Everyone grab one!" Emilia catches on and starts passing them out. Bodie helps Taye and her sister put theirs on. "There's an emergency exit back in the hallways-"

Another explosion shakes and rocks through the zeppelin. The bridge area is already falling apart. The disturbing smell of smoke begins to waft in from the doorways.

"Eyo where's Glitch?" Mo calls out.

"Betchu he's still in dat control room!" Taye yells back as she almost wrenches the door from its hinges.

"Where da hell is dat?"

"No clue. Up the stairs?"

"Dammit!"

Mo swears and starts backtracking towards the stairs, but Bodie steps in the way.

"Where do you think you're going? The whole thing is going down, you get everyone out, I'll go-Em!" Bodie shouts with alarm.

Emilia pretends she doesn't hear him. Since she's bringing up the rear, she is also the one closest to the stairs. The brunette ignores Bodie's calls, and runs up the stairs in a full sprint. Bodie tries to follow, but a stronger tremor shakes the entire ship, lasting longer than the rest. He watches with alarm as his best friend ducks through the doorway just as the metal framework warps and debris from the ceiling completely demolishes the staircase into a pile of metal scraps.

"Emilia!" Bodie hollers. Mo's hand comes down firmly on his shoulder. "Ey, it's aite. She took a parachute wit her."

Bodie hesitates. With a frustrated growl, he straps on his parachute, and follows everyone out to the main hallway, where they are already working on the emergency hatch. It takes two people, Taye and Angel, to open the heavy emergency handle and unlock the door.

Immediately, strong wind from outside grab and pull at the dancers. The anxious crew stands by, staring at each other and wondering who's going to go first.

"Hope Em's okay," Lil' T murmurs quietly, and glances over at the blond lifeguard.

"...freaking lifeguard instincts," Bodie mutters to himself.

Mo hears him. With a casual shrug he replies, "If ya think dat's it. Sure. But I think it's sumthin' else-"

Without warning, Bodie grabs the front of Mo's shirt, jerking him forward. He glares down at the b-boy with anger contorting his usually amiable features.

"Don't start. If your endless pranks just cost me my best friend, there's going to be hell to pay."

"Homie, mah friend is in dere _too_! Dun be startin' _shit_. Fo all I kno Glitch could be dead-"

"Ey, ey. Break it up fellas," Angel intercepts. "As my abuela would say, que sera, sera. No use arguing it here, no? Let's get the ones who are alive to safety, and then we'll get help for the others."

Bodie releases Mo roughly. The prankster holds up his hands, offers a sympathetic look as he backs up towards the exit, and takes the first jump.

[br]...processing...[br]

"FIVE MINUTES TILL SELF-DESTRUCT."

"Ugh, too many straps," Emilia grumbles as she buckles the parachute across her chest and around her midriff. She realizes too late she only has one. The idea of sharing a parachute doesn't appeal to her at all, but at this point she'll be lucky if she even finds Glitch.

There's not many rooms upstairs, so the control room is fairly easy to find. Right down the hallway and down another corridor. However, she finds the door shut, and the handle too hot to touch. With a growl, she takes a step back.

Closing her eyes, the kick-boxer channels the inner strength the way her mentor taught her, and strikes out with a vicious sidekick.

With a loud bang, the door busts open. Emilia steps inside, her eyes fervently searching. The interior is beginning to smoke, and she takes out the lucky red bandana and ties it over her mouth. The black, hot fumes are making her eyes water, but she manages to catch sight of an unconscious form near the controls.

She thanks the stars (and whoever made that outfit) for his ridiculously bright T-shirt.

Emilia doesn't waste time with words. She runs in, grabs Glitch, flings him over a shoulder, and goes. Emilia runs back to the main room, but realizes with horror the staircase is no longer there.

"Dammit!" She turns and sprints the other way. Try as she might, smoke is getting in her lungs. Her vision blurs, and her muscles are protesting. After what seems like an eternity, she sees the red flashing light of an emergency exit at the other end of the hallway. She throws herself on the heavy handle, and pushes her weight against it.

Nothing, it doesn't budge.

"TEN SECONDS TILL SELF DESTRUCT."

"Shit I know! I know!" Emilia curses. She dumps Glitch on the ground, and tries again with both hands, but it's no use.

"NINE."

Coughing, Emilia slowly sinks to the floor. Her eyes watering, the brunette reaches out with a desperate hand. But her muscles are crying out for oxygen, and fatigue is slipping in.

"EIGHT." The fateful announcement echoes from the speakers.

She feels dizzy and drowsy. It will be so easy to just curl up and sleep-

"SEVEN."

"Does EMILIA need door opened?" A robotic voice pops up beside her.

Emilia turns in surprise. She sees a pair of LED question marks floating in the smoke.

"SIX."

"Eliot?" she chokes out.

The robot answers her with whirring and mechanical beeping sounds. She blinks in amazement as his hands take a firm grip on the handle, and push it down.

"FIVE."

The handle creaks in protest, but it slowly turns downward.

"FOUR."

There's a sound of internal locks being loosened. Eliot begins to push against the metal door. His mechanicals limb strain against the force, and he begins to emit small sparks.

"THREE."

"W-wait, don't open it just yet, let me grab Glitch. How are you going to-" Eliot finishes with one last forceful push.

"TWO."

Eliot grabs them both roughly by the collar, and throws the two dancers toward the open emergency hatch. As the air swallow her up with a loud swoosh, Emilia barely hears the robot's reply.

"Goodbye... friends."

"ONE."

She must have blacked out for a second, because the next thing she knows, she's free falling.

Emilia watches as the entire airship shake and rumble loudly. All of a sudden, fiery explosions erupt where the engines are located. The destruction travels fast, and soon the entire ship is engulfed in black smoke and orange flames.

The wind roars in her ears, bringing her back to the present. Emilia twists her body mid-air, just in time to see Glitch drop right past her. With determination, she presses her arms and legs close together, and begins to drop like a speeding bullet towards him.

The buildings are getting closer with each millisecond.

She realizes too late she doesn't know how to stop. Trying not to panic, she spreads her arms a bit, trying to catch more air. She crashes against his chest. Recovering quickly, Emilia grabs the unconscious teenager into a tight bear hug, and pulls the parachute strap with a prayer.

It opens. Breaks their fall with a sudden jerk that she almost loses grip on him.

Throughout it all, Glitch remains unconscious, his head lolling onto her shoulder. He's so still, and she worries that too much smoke got into his lungs.

She tilts her face up. Through the thin white canvas of the parachute, she can make out the outline the exploding airship.

There is no way anyone can survive that.

"Thank you... Eliot," Emilia murmurs quietly.

They land roughly on the flat roof of a skyscraper. The rough gravel scrapes her knees when she fails to break their landing. The white parachute canvas covers the two like a warm blanket, but Emilia has other things on her mind.

Quickly, efficiently, training takes over.

She lays Glitch flat on the ground. Puts her ear over his chest. No signs of breathing. She doesn't even have the patience at this point to check for a pulse.

She tilts his head back, clears his airway, pinches his nose, and covers his mouth with hers. She breathes air into him, silently urging him to respond.

"C'mon. Don't give up on me here..." Emilia pants as she pushes with both hands against his sternum. Ten, twenty, thirty consecutive pumps.

She repeats, thinking she'll have to punch him into life if he doesn't wake up, and on her third try, there's finally movement.

Glitch twitches. His arm jerks. And then he begins coughing spastically.

It's one of the most beautiful sound she has ever heard. Emilia sits back, relief washing over her.

He slowly opens his eyes, and props himself up on his elbows.

"What-" he croaks, but is cut off by a fierce hug. The force of it pushes him back to the ground.

"I thought you were a goner!" Emilia's voice comes muffled against his shirt.

Glitch is utterly confused. His chest hurt. There's a jackhammer going off in his head.

He looks around in a daze. All he can see is bright white and the top of Emilia's messy, chestnut brown hair.

Part of him thinks it's all a dream. Why else would Emilia be here? On top of him and holding onto him so tightly that he has problems breathing? His imagination can't get much better than this...

He frowns. "What happened? The competition and everything?"

Emilia doesn't bother moving. The crazy adrenaline rush is finally gone. The endless rounds of dancing, the anxiety, and finally utter exhaustion completely catches up to her.

Finding a comfortable spot right below his chin, she simply answers, "We did it. We won."

Then she passes out.

[br]...processing...[br]

_"...it's been three days since the unexplained zeppelin accident and there is still no word from CEO and President of Tan Industries. Sources say the last time anyone has seen or heard of the eccentric CEO was the night his airship launched from his Penthaus rooftop. Rescue and search teams are still going through the debris left by the explosion. Police reports no fatalities were involved with this incident, although people on board the aircraft sustained minor injuries._

_Sources mention Dr. Tan have been working on confidential projects the last couple of months. The DCI organization, the ones who are now currently in charge of the case, has refused to release any official statements in regards to the cause of the accident nor Dr. Tan's suspected whereabouts. They are, however, in the process of questioning the witnesses over the night's events. Private lawyers have also refused to disclose the identity and names of those on board the zeppelin to the media, citing privacy of their clients as their main concern. _

_Here are some footage taken from the night of the accident. As you can see..."_

"What are you staring into space for? Too much smoke got in you or sumthing?" Zipp teases, as he jostles the quiet freshman. They're walking by the electronics store, and Glitch cannot help but pause in front of the many TV screens to listen to the news report. The rest of the crew has already seen it a million times while he was recovering in the hospital.

"Eyo watch it. He still has bruised ribs an' stuff. He's jus in shock ova da fact he got his first kiss an' wasn't even conscious fo it." Mo chuckles as the other guys' jaws drop.

"Fo reals?"

"With who? Tell us!"

"Aw, knock it off guys," Glitch replies, "Trying to listen to this voicemail." He walks ahead, placing himself a few feet away from the guys, and presses the replay button on his phone.

As of this morning, he has just been released from the hospital. With four slightly fractured ribs and a mild concussion, it was all he could do to stay awake with the painkillers they keep giving him. There's around fifteen voicemails from his parents alone when he was knocked out cold on the hospital bed. What actually surprises him is that his parents are not the first faces he saw the moment he woke up. The doctor told him he called his parents, and knowing his mom, she would've taken the first flight over.

In background, Mo explains the story to PB and Zipp with gleeful smiles.

"No way, with Emilia?"

"Dayummm, so lucky!"

Mo flashes his trademark grin, and pops an invisible collar. "Luck's got _nuthin_' ta _do_ wit it. Dat's all careful plannin' on mah part."

PB leans over and yells out to Glitch. "Yo Glitch when's da weddin'? We all invited rit?"

When he doesn't get a response, Mo turns around and looks. Glitch is frozen in place. The cellphone in one hand, and his face completely blank.

Detecting something wrong, Mo asks softly as he walks up to his buddy. "Yo, wussup?"

Glitch looks up, disbelief coloring his voice.

"They found Oblio."

[br]...processing...[br]

It's a pretty last minute kind of thing, but they all gather at Glitch's apartment to help him pack. Or rather, Angel and PB decides to help by bringing the drinks. Taye, Bodie, and Zipp chips in with food, and it ends up being a party instead.

Glitch already bought plane tickets for the next morning. This will be the last time he'll see everyone for who knows how long. He beams at the sight of his friends, all gathered in his cramped apartment room just for him.

"Here's to the best dancer among us, the young genius, Glitch!" Zipp raises up a plastic cup of apple cider. A round of cheers rises from the group.

"Tru dat, didja see da look on Tan's face when he hacked thru da video feed?" Lil' T grins at the b-boy. "He was gonna bust a nut!"

"T! Watch yo language!" Taye looks shocked, and then she glares at Mo. "Chu a bad influence, I knew it!"

Bodie starts laughing and distracts Taye by handing her another cup of beer. "You get ten bucks if you drink it all."

She whips around to regard him suspiciously. "Wut didya _do_ ta it?"

The lifeguard shrugs. And sends her a winning smile.

"Is Taye blushing?" Glitch leans over to whisper to Angel.

The Latino dancer smirks. "Who knows. By the way, Aubrey apologizes for her absence, she has her hands full dealing with media and this DCI organization," Angel explains on her behalf. "But you've been her best student so far, so at least you can stop by the practice studio any time."

"Cool, thanks."

Glitch grins. For some reason, it seems half-hearted. In fact, his gaze is constantly wandering around the room, almost as if he's looking for something. Or somebody.

Mo doesn't need to ask who. The older b-boy smirks, and nudges Bodie. "Eyo, where's Em?"

Bodie grins back. "Training as usual. It was all the doctor can do to keep her on a hospital bed for two days. The moment she was released she headed to the gym. She was convinced that her muscles were growing soft or something, so now she's playing 'catch-up'. Riptide actually have a dance battle tomorrow."

"Why ain't chu trainin' ?" Mo asks. The lifeguard shrugs. "I like to take it easy sometimes. I'm not a machine like her. Should I call her to get over here?"

"Nah." Both guys turn to regard Glitch with surprise.

Glitch slides both hands into his pant pockets. A small smile appears on his face. "It's fine. It's what she likes to do isn't it? I'll shoot her an email or something, no biggie."

"Whoa, what's up with that?" Bodie leans over to ask Mo as Glitch walks over to say goodbye to Taye and Lil' T. The latter who is trying her hardest to quiet her sniffles.

Mo smiles fondly. "Mah homeboi's growing up, B. Makin' me proud."

[br]...processing...[br]

In the end, there isn't really much left for him to pack.

He doesn't have much clothes to begin with. He's giving away the bed, the desk, and all the other miscellaneous furniture. Most of his setup is actually hardware. A server, a few external storage systems, and a desktop.

Glitch decides to take a break from padding his precious babies and opens up his laptop instead. The program is exactly as he left it.

He plays the track he's been working the couple of weeks on. Pauses it. Plays it again at a different spot, and nods. It's pretty much done.

A tapping sound that doesn't belong on his track makes him stop. Glitch takes off his headphones slowly.

There it is again.

He glances at the window, and almost falls out of his chair when he sees Emilia waving and smiling right outside of his room on the fire escape. She taps again, and gestures for him to let her in.

"What are you doing here?" Glitch asks incredulously as he holds the window frame open for her as she slides on through.

Instead of answering his question, she turns to survey his room. "Sweet place ya got here. Very clean."

"Emilia…" His voice must sound strained, because she suddenly turns to him with a serious expression.

"Yeah, I came to talk." She takes out her phone, pulls up a text from Bodie. "Glitch is going back home tomorrow. You should stop by his place at 8507 Park Ave and say goodbye." Her phone snaps shut.

"You're joking right?"

Glitch is taken aback. He never expected for her to actually barge into his room in the middle of the night just to talk about that.

"No, it's not. I'm really going back to LA. They found Oblio, he's in critical condition at the hospital," he tries to explain, but Emilia shakes her head.

"No dude, I mean were you even going to tell me? I was at the gym the entire time and even missed the party?"

Glitch meets her glare with a steady gaze. "I just got out of the hospital today and was gonna shoot you an email later," he adds quietly under his breath, "once I figure out what to say..."

Emilia is still wearing her Riptide gear, plus a baggy pair of sweatpants. The possibility of her heading over here directly from the gym flutters in the back of his mind. It's a good feeling.

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know…I never planned to stay? I came here to find Oblio, and was gonna to stay a few more weeks at most. But then I got a call from my parents- is that all you came to talk about?" He tries, but fails, to hide the hope evident in his voice.

Emilia actually looks out of her depth for once. As if she suddenly realizes where she is, and what she is doing.

What kind of girl barges into a guy's room in the middle of the night? Alone?

Not her, that's for sure.

"Yeah... I guess- Do you need help packing?" Emilia offers.

"Nah I got it. Almost done."

She scratches the back of her head like it's the biggest itch of the century. He knows it's her way of buying time when she's thinking hard. Like when Bodie asked her what happened the night of the bonfire and she couldn't remember.

"What time's your flight?"

"Tomorrow at noon. Mo's already giving me a ride."

"Oh." She surveys the room thoughtfully, looking at everything except for him.

Glitch grins and offers, "You came to say goodbye?"

She sighs, her arm dropping to hang at her side. "Yeah, this sucks dude. I mean we just started training together, then there was the crazy Dance Central competition, and later you were passed out at the hospital..."

"Yep, didn't get to hang out with the totally awesome Glitch as much as you wanted, huh?" He says with a cheeky grin. She laughs, and lightly punches him. He overly exaggerates, acting as if he's going to fall to the floor.

"Stop it," Emilia waves him off.

"Why? I rather see you smiling than... the other thing..." he trails off lamely. And this time he's pretty sure it's blood rushing to her face, and not a trick of the light. Awkward silence settles in the room.

There's so many things he wants to say. But can't seem to find the right words. He almost wishes he didn't blurt out what he did right before the Glitterati battle. The last thing he needs is a pity hug or gesture from her.

"Let's keep in touch yea?" He speaks up abruptly.

"Yeah." Emilia grins and pounds his offered fist. As she turns towards the window, his chest tightens.

"Wait. Do you wanna hear something?" Glitch blurts out. He offers the headphones hanging from his neck.

She hesitates, but then curiosity wins over. Emilia takes the headphones from him, and settles it over her head. Glitch gives her his seat at the desk, types something on the laptop, and then music starts to play.

_One foot in the water,  
><em>_One foot in the sand._

The music is not something she expects him to be listening to. It starts off slow, with a hypnotizing beat. Then it builds up, rises and wanes like the tides.

_Somehow I got pulled in too deep,  
><em>_And the motion of the wave, took away what was love._

The part where chorus is, it turns into a dancing beat, and then gradually ends in the same fashion as beginning. Bringing everything back to a full circle.

She smiles and is about to comment on it, but Glitch's voice suddenly starts to talk over the headphones.

"Hey Emilia. This is a soundtrack I made when I first met you. The way you move and talk, it all inspired the elements of this track…." Emilia looks at Glitch sitting in front of her. He is watching her carefully, with the utmost attention.

"You… you are a very special girl. I don't really know how to describe it. But I hope you keep on bringing out the best in people the way you inspired me. Glitch, signing out."

_I'm way too deep to swim... oh,  
><em>_I just want to love again... oh._

"Yea, hecka corny I know. I was gonna send it to you after I left. But since you're already here-"

"Glitch… what's your real name?" Emilia asks him suddenly.

He ducks his head shyly. "It's Tae Chin. 'Glitch' comes from scrambling the first two initials and my last name."

"Thank you Tae. This is really…" Emilia struggles with the unfamiliar words, "sweet of you." She never thought she would be saying such things to a guy.

A younger, shorter, geekier guy.

But Glitch has heart and soul, she can see it in the way he dance, the way his eyes light up when he masters a new move. And unlike most guys, who only see her brash, tomboy image, Glitch sees something different. He was there at her worst and her best. He even told her he likes her, without asking her to change.

_If I only had two things:_

Emilia can't even meet his eyes. His tattered shirt sleeve all of a sudden seems very interesting.

_Maybe I miss the shore._

"… you're welcome." He smiles slowly. With bated breath, he reaches over, and gently removes the headphones from her ears. But instead of moving away, he stays in front of her.

_Maybe I miss the air._

Her proximity, something that used to bother him, is strangely calming. Her brown doe eyes are soft in the lamplight, and he swears he has never seen her look at him this way before.

_Now I'm forced to sink,  
><em>_But I'm way too deep to swim._

"I'll miss you," she whispers sadly.

"Me too," he answers quickly. Then he thinks about it. "I-I mean, I won't miss me, I'll mi-"

She grabs the front of his shirt. Pulls him down for a kiss.

It isn't gentle. And her mouth isn't that soft. But the energy and intensity is entirely something only Emilia can do.

His eyes flutter shut. Too scared to move, he stands there, leaning over his chair and the wild, unpredictable girl sitting in it. Glitch can feel her lips breathing words to life against his own.

"You... never kissed a girl before?"

"No…" he exhales shakily, "Is it... that bad?"

She moves in again. Slower. Savoring it. He finds himself lightly pressing forward. Her mouth curls into a smile against his.

"Maybe. But I'm a sucker for untapped potential."

[Code_End]

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

- 2 updates in a month? How is this even possible? Well actually.. this chap was 50% done when I last updated...

- Angry Bodie doesn't stay angry for long. :P I chalk it up to extreme stress and fear for everyone's safety. Some loose ends with him and Mo's bet... maybe I'll explain in a Sys Defrag update.

- Little ref to DCI in anticipation of DC3! I hope we get more developer blogs/vids soon. I honestly eat them up. Secretly. ;D

- Miss Aubrey and her gang of private lawyers are too busy doing damage control. It's probably in everyone's best interest to stay anon at this point. But DCI will get ahold of them later on... and let the good times roll?

- I'm tired of the guy jumping in and saving the damsel in distress scenario. Besides, this Emilia and Glitch dynamic is pretty much switched around anyways. C'mon, honestly... the girl's wearing the pants in this relationship. lol

- Omg Eliot... I don't know why... T_T

- AHHH! Emilia's line! The first time I heard the untapped potential line... I was sold. teehehe This scene was written way before a lot of the chapters. I'm horrible...

- One short epilogue left. And then Security Breach comes to an end! Yay! Only took me... a lil bit more than half a year? Oh gad...


	10. Epilogue: Reboot

[h1] Epilogue: Reboot[/h1]

[Code_start]

Yo wassup!

Hope da plane ride was good. Zipp's already cryin his eyes out. Haha! (But 4 realz, da crew's been real quiet lately...)

Ms. D and I wanna thank u again 4 da bed an desk. The kids almost neva get new furniture, dey b lovin' it! :)

I hear Oblio's been discharged. How's he? I kno some1 here who's dyin' 4 news of him. I can't keep avoidin' her 4ever ya hear me?

-Mo

[br]... processing...[br]

To the GAS kid,

Hello, this is Miss Aubrey. I'm writing to notify you on the off chance you'll be contacted by a member of an organization called DCI. They are under strict instructions from my lawyers to not disclose your personal information.

In exchange, we are expected to fully cooperate in their efforts to capture Dr. Tan. I hope you're at least smart enough to answer some of their questions.

That is all. Angel offers to fly you over for a visit sometimes.

Cheers,

Miss Aubrey

P.S. Don't forget to practice! If I find you out of shape and fat, you're not going to enjoy our conversation.

[br]... processing...[br]

Hey hey!

Sorry it took me so long to reply to your email. Been busy at the gym, ya know the drill. :P

How's home? How's Mr. Tall, Dark, and Gloomy? Mo tells us he's finally out of the hospital. For someone who's been riding a bike for days without rest, no wonder he's in such bad shape. Good thing he doesn't have to worry about Tan anymore. That's why he finally came home right?

Do you have time to chat tomorrow night? I'll be online, for once. You should feel special, I never wait by the computer for anybody. :P

Em

[br]... processing...[br]

Hey G! When u comin bac?!

Holla bac at yo gurls,

T&T

[br]... processing...[br]

Papi Chulo here~

Have you heard of a thing called Project Lockstep? Aubrey's been talking with DCI agents again. That Rasa fellow is always over at the studio, getting his "macho" game on. Porque... D:

[br]... processing...[br]

G, ya gotta calm down. If Oblio's gone, then ya can't find 'em if he dun wanna b found. From wut chu tol' me, he ain't been da same since he came bac rit? Dere's somethin' big goin' on here wit wut's left of Tan Industries. Dat mit be it?

I'll ttyl, got class rit now.

-Mo

[br]... processing...[br]

Hey, you got time to chat tonight? Things are getting a bit crazy over here. Wanted to make sure things are okay on your end.

Em

P.S. The three hour time difference really sucks. :[

[br]... processing...[br]

Wait, my mail isn't going thru. Wth is going on?!

[mailer daemon failure notice]  
>Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently.<br>[more details]  
>Interception by foreign IP address. Source unknown.<p>

- Original message -  
>Hey, *&amp;% time to chat ^$%#? Things are ^$ #$% crazy over here. Wanted to*&amp;^*(%# ( are okay on your end.<p>

-Em

P.S. The #$%*(& difference really sucks. (&^$%#

[br]... processing...[br]

Hey dude!

Our chem teach accidentally called out your name during roll call. I almost answered for you too. That's strange isn't it, you've been gone for three months and he hasn't ever done that before...

Don't you worry about Mo, he's been too busy being my helper for a week. lol

-B

[br]... processing...[br]

It's ur boi Mo!

Wonderin' if things be gettin' wack ova dere. Stuff I swear I took care of weeks ago, are now comin' up again.

If dat ain't enuff, B's been askin' me fo odd favors. Odd cuz I git dis sense of deja vu. Like I did dis b4... I had ta go shoppin' wit' em, went ta da movies wit' em- it's like 2 bros datin' each otha. WTF?!

[br]... processing...[br]

Yo it's Mo again,

Ur rit, I b trippin' ova nuthin. Actually today B asked me how a playa spits game. Haha so dat's wassup. He's crushin' on a chick an wanted mah expert opinion. :O

I'll update chu late abt that. ;)

[br]... processing...[br]

Hola~

I hear you're still looking for that lost brother of yours. Did you know Aubrey has an impressive team of private investigators under her employment?

Bueno, let me know if you ever want to drop by for a visit.

[br]... processing...[br]

Omg, u dun think it's Emilia?! U hav been gone fo awhile …haha jus jerkin' yo chain. ;)

-Mo

[br]... processing...[br]

Facebook tells me it's yo b-day! Happy Birthday G! Everything's the same ol' same ol' here!

-Taye

[br]... processing...[br]

When ru comin bac?! U promised me a rematch! :[

O yea, happy bday. :P

-T

[br]... processing...[br]

Happy Birthday lil' man! Hope all's good.

Come bac an' visit? U kno u wanna. ;]

- Mo

[br]... processing...[br]

Feliz Cumpleanos hombre!

P.S. My present will be a round trip in the Lu$h-copter. Choose wisely. Heh~

[br]... processing...[br]

Dude, happy b-day! Have a good one!

-B

[br]... processing...[br]

Oh crud! Happy Belated Birthday!

I'm so so sorry, I got caught up late last night with the crew and left my phone at home. :[ So I didn't get your call until morning, and it was too late to call back.

Please don't be mad? :(

-Em

[br]... processing...[br]

Glitch, answer your phone. We're on our way already.

-Miss Aubrey

[br]... processing...[br]

Homie! U was tearin' it up at da battle last nite. U got way betta last time I saw ya. :] But still light yrs 2 go b4 ya can beat me! ;D

Angel tends ta ramble on bout Aubrey doesn't he? Last time, he put B ta sleep jus talkin bout her shopping trips. Aha, take care lil man, an' ur welcome ta crash at mah place anytime!

-Mo

[br]... processing...[br]

No fair! U cheated! I demand anotha rematch! (An is it jus me, or didya voice change...)

-T

[br]... processing...[br]

It was good seeing you, if only for a weekend. I knew you can't stay mad at me for long! xD  
>I'll cya online later?<p>

-Em

[br]... processing...[br]

Mah bads man, been busy out wit da crew dese days.

Yea, u heard rit. Taye got into a school out of state. Her parents almost sold the mini-golf course ta pay fo da tuition, but she managed ta talk em outta it.

Me? I gots a gig ata downtown dance studio. U be talkin' ta da new assistant choreographer! Hittin' em fresh an showin' up da rest, haha! Heard ur hittin' up studio too? Wut, da subway not good enuff fo u no more? LOL jus playin' kid, if ya get any fanmail, tell 'em Mo sentya sum. ;D

-Mo

[br]... processing...[br]

Hey there!

How's it going, it's been awhile since I heard from you. Hope school's going well, we're almost done with our semester here. Mo told me you have quite a fan club over there. Sounds pretty cool dude!

Nothing going on really, just me and the surfboard. Em's been pretty busy with volleyball season. Did you get a chance to talk to her lately?

-B

[br]... processing...[br]

Check it out! The crew got me this kick-ass necklace for my birthday~ Which reminds me... someone didn't wish me a "Happy Birthday" yet... still sore about me forgetting yours? :[

-Em

[br]... processing...[br]

Sup G,

It's 'most finals week. Taye an' da resta dem r 2 busy 4 me. Every1s graduatin'! An leavin' me behind! :((((

-T

[br]... processing...[br]

Hey hey!

Man it's been crazy here. Some coach from a community college keeps bugging me to join his team, but what's worse is B's actually pushing me to do it! Doesn't he know I hate school? :X

Nice to finally hear from you again. May 14th? Uh... I think I'll be going to B's and Mo's graduation, why do you ask?

-Em

[br]... processing...[br]

Ya shoulda seen her face when I tol Em. She went ape. lol

We'll b dere ta getchu. No worries dude!

-Mo

[br]... processing...[br]

She can never stay still.

Emilia shifts her weight from one foot to another, just as a boxer would. Almost as if she's the one getting ready for a match.

"You don't look nervous at all," Mo teases from her left side. She punches him lightly on his shoulder. He staggers sideways, over-exaggerating it.

"Shut up," Emilia commands with a smile.

The two of them stand near the back of the waiting crowd. PB has the night shift, and Zipp has a date. Bodie is going out of town to visit relatives. Taye and Lil' T are out with family, and will meet up with them later to crash Angel and Aubrey's VIP table. Finals are finally over, and everyone is out celebrating for the end of another school year. And for some of them, it also means the end of high school.

There are other things she could be doing on a Friday night, but she would not be missing this for the world.

"Da years sho go by fast…" Mo muses out loud. He is wearing his new favorite gold and navy zigzagging patterned hoodie, complete with the trademark cap that covers a good portion of his face. His hands are tucked inside the pockets of his skinny jeans, but she already saw the fresh tattoos on his knuckles.

"No kidding," she half-heartedly agrees while craning her neck to scan above the sea of people. "Man what is taking him so long! I really gotta go…"

Mo just laughs. "Was wonderin' how long chu gonna hold it in gurl. Jus go, I'll keepa look out. Not like he'll eva think of ditchin' dis place without chu."

Emilia thanks him and quickly turns around, hoping to hide the beginning signs of a blush on her face.

The night before Glitch left, she had spent it at his place. They stayed up late to talk. She learned about his life in L.A. and his parents, about his friends that he grew up with. He told her about Oblio, the kind of step-brother he was, and what happened during the time he was gone.

She remembers listening to the song he made for her, and falling asleep on his bed while he finished packing his things. In the morning, she awoke to find him asleep right besides her, his hand covering hers. It was so very foreign and strange that she wanted to bolt and run.

To tell the truth, she was not sure where they were headed either. Long-distance relationship does not sit well with her, and Glitch wasn't sure if he will ever be coming back. The two of them sadly agreed to stay good friends. And neither ever mentioned the last night again.

It was only a few weeks ago Mo called her up with the news. She couldn't believe it. It's been so long that he might as well be a completely different person by now. True, they kept in touch online and checked in with the occasional phone call. But it's not quite the same, and they both went on with their lives.

As she bends over to wash her hands, Emilia pauses to look at the bathroom mirror. The girl, no, the young woman gazing back at her is practically the same as the years before.

Her hair's grown a lot longer. Dark, thick hair flows freely down to her shoulder blades. She wanted to cut it at first, but Glitch begged her not to. He said that he always wanted to see her with long hair, and that she can always cut it afterwards. She gave in after he offered to pay for the haircut.

Emilia re-adjusts her tank top. Her dog tags clink at the movement. For the umpteenth time that day she finds herself pulling them out. There are two metal tags. One is from her crew, the familiar Riptide emblem engraved in the front. The other is a birthday present that came by mail. It has a very simple "Em" etched in a pretty font. And the words "Like no other" on the back. She didn't need to read the return address to know who it's from.

She smiles fondly as she tucks the chain back inside the tank. Brushes some imaginary dust off of her clothes and walks out of the restroom.

Ten feet away from where she left Mo, she stops. The tall, street dancer is talking animatedly to a guy with a backpack and skateboard, who has his back facing her. Emilia slowly walks forward, anticipation coloring her steps.

He looks taller. His lithe figure fills out the loose T-shirt and khaki shorts considerably well. His hair, still short, now has tiny streaks of neon purple in the front. The sides are shaved close, and when he turns, she can make out the shaved letters "HD" on the side of his head. There's a small segment of leftover hair tied in a short ponytail at his nape, making her wonder exactly just where his fashion sense have gone off to. Or if he even had one in the first place.

Mo catches sight of her and gestures in her direction with his chin. Emilia lets out her breath as the person slowly turns.

A very familiar pair of grey eyes meets hers. He smiles, the left corner of his mouth lifting more than his right, and it hits her like a well-timed hook.

Despite the new style, the face that's quickly losing its baby fat, and what looks like multiple piercing on his ears, it's still the same Glitch.

He opens his arms with a carefree laugh and catches her. "Whoa there!" They stumble together a bit, and then he steadies her.

"Hey," his voice softens, just for her, "someone's glad to see me."

"Nope. Just testing to see how strong you are," Emilia immediately retorts. She notes with secret delight that they're at the same eye level. "You've gotten taller. Did you start drinking milk or something?"

Glitch shrugs and she can tell it's still a sore topic. "Just a growth spurt."

A loud cough from besides them make them turn. Mo grins evilly at the two. "While you two lovebirds catch up, I'll go get da car. Dun be doin' sumthin' I wouldn't do in public…"

In reply, Emilia sticks out her tongue at Mo's retreating back. Glitch starts to blush and ducks his head.

As always, she makes the first move. Her hand, calloused and yet still gentle, takes a firm hold of his while her other arm wraps itself around his neck. Glitch instinctively holds her tight against his chest. He buries his face in her hair. And smiles at her next words.

"Welcome back."

[Code_End]

* * *

><p>Note:<strong><br>**I was kind of iffy about the one-sided text/email format in the beginning. I wanted some way to show long-distance friendship, how some people make the effort to keep in touch, while others kind of fall off the radar. I mean it's a party of life, been there done that, just b/c Glitch was friends with everyone doesn't mean it'll be the same after 1-2 years. So how the heck do I go about doing that without going into too much detail or drama, and conveying more with less words? Lol this is my creative solution, let me know if you think it works/not?

I hope you guys caught the not-so-subtle hints that everyone had their memories erased. By DCI no doubt. This is my method of "integrating" with DC3's story line, and hopefully stay somewhat canon by the end. I mean even if high school/college kids can be recruited as DCI agents to fight dance crime... would they be allowed to carry all that classified info with them when the mission's over? If time travel is possible... then why not amnesia-inducing technology? MIB style?

Let's see how close I get to the actual plot. If need be, I might come back and revisit this update when DC3 comes out. :3 At least I guessed Em's hair right (wrote this part 5 months ago). Hehe she's been getting girlier these days. ;D

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. DC fandom has been amazing overall, it's been a great ride. Security Breach is officially done, and any more DC writing (one-shots, sequel-ish drabbles) will be in my other story "System Defrag". That and check out my DeviantArt for a series of short stories involving Bodie. xD

Till next time!


End file.
